Take Care
by cr0wznest
Summary: "Every time I'm with you, you remind me of all the amazing things I missed out on." Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **So here's the new fic I told you guys I was writing :) I've had exams and still do in the next week, so getting this up was a challenge but here it is :) I hope you all like the story line and everything!

**Summary: **Brittany Pierce, an 18 year old senior in high school, visits her father's greeting card company one day and meets Santana; a 25 year old divorcee, whose been unlucky in love and life. Brittany attempts to show Santana all the fun she missed out on during her youth while also dealing with their growing feelings for each other.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>She wouldn't call herself a workaholic. But Santana Lopez did focus most of her time in the city writing greeting cards. It wasn't her ideal job, no. She always aspired to attend a college in New York and become a famous recording artist.<p>

Dreams fuck you over sometimes. The path you choose to venture down might turn out to be a disaster waiting to happen. After growing up in a steady household surrounded by 3 brothers, an optimistic mother and a charasmatic father, Santana found it hard to move out. But as she ventured out on her own, she began to lose contact with her loved ones.

Her now ex husband was extremely short tempered and had barely anything to say when it came to feelings. Santana wouldn't call herself a sensative prude, but the fact she was with this man for 7 years and never once felt a physical attraction scared her.

She lost her virginity at the age of 15 to some jock, under the bleachers. It wasn't her proudest moment, well high school in itself wasn't a place she enjoyed. At 18 she fell pregnant but sadly the baby died at birth due to complications.

Santana knew she needed her then boyfriend to help her get through it. So they married out of guilt for the death of their barely born child. The 7 years together was a miracle, because both busied themselves in work and never had the time to go out and really date anybody.

They settled and Santana was never able to experience what other teenagers did.

As Santana grew, so did her attitude. She became impatient easily, but was never able to really force her opinion on anyone because of her social awkwardness.

Being a bitch had it's advantages, but the consequences would always bite her in the ass.

She would keep her vague, one word answers up to every authoritive figure that approached her. They weren't able to break down the barrier she kept shielding her inner thoughts.

Getting divorced at 25 wasn't something Santana spoke highly about. She hardly had time to date so finding someone new was going to be a difficult task.

But maybe she didn't have to go looking, maybe the person she was destined to be with was searching for her.

"Kurt, any inspiring material for the get well soon collection?"

"Well," The boy began. "If my Marc Jacobs coat ever became ill I would want to write some simple yet meaningful. Originality is what you're best at," He complimented.

Santana rolled her eyes playfully, before sticking the end of the pen in her mouth. She was too deep in thought to notice that the manager of their company had walked in.

"Everybody on task?" His voice echoed throughout the room, causing Santana to cower in her chair to try and avoid any small talk.

She chanced a glanced up at the man who was speaking with one of the girls in 'Anniversaries.' She then noticed a tall blonde beside her boss. She seemed uninterested in everything that was happening in the office, but remained bubbly for the man.

Santana didn't know her boss was such a player.

"Boss' daughter," Kurt whispered, causing Santana flinch in her chair.

"Huh?" She hissed, ducking her head to remain unseen.

"That's the boss' daughter, she's 18, a senior, not exactly easy to hold a conversation with because she's well, deep," Kurt admitted, tugging his lips to one side.

"Deep as in emotionally?" Santana asked, growing curious.

"Yeah, she's very inquisitive about life, but far too sensative for my liking," Kurt scoffed, swatting the air with his hand.

"How do you even know her?"

"Remember that time I had the most sales with the 'new born' collection?" Santana nodded and the boy winked.

"Boss man took me out to dinner with his daughter and a few other employees," Kurt added in a seductive tone.

"Santana!" The Latina's expression instantly changed from disgust to fear in a matter of seconds. She saw her boss approaching her with the bubbly blonde alongside and instantly Santana found her heart beat quicken at a rapid pace.

"Y-yes s-sir," She pluttered.

The blonde girl giggled, before curving up the corners of her lips into a smirk. Santana picked up on the girls expression and squinted her eyes in disbelief.

"Doing well I see," The man said, noticing papers scattered all over the brunette's desk.

"Y-yes, always sir," Santana said, then mentally slapped herself for being so incoherant.

Her boss then raised an eyebrow, before staring out the window at nothing.

"What's our motto here Samantha?" He asked.

Santana was about to correct the man but someone beat her to it. "It's Santana, dad," Brittany corrected her father. She turned towards Santana who was taken completely off guard.

Santana turned towards the window, realizing that the man had been staring at nothing and she just looked like a complete idiot for thinking so.

"Treat others how you want to be greeted," Santana mumbled, biting her lower lip and staring intently at her desk.

The man nodded, then gestured for his daughter to follow. Before they entered the elevator, Brittany turned around, giving one last look towards Santana whose cheeks had reddened immensly.

The blonde met Santana's gaze and gave her a sincere smile and a small thumbs up before disappearing inside the lift.

Santana chuckled to herself at how embarrassed she had gotten. All because of some mildly attractive student that she hadn't even directly spoke too. Brittany seemed like a nice enough girl, but she is a distraction and Santana doesn't have time for distractions.

She likes to convince herself to work overtime so no one will invite her out for a drink. She used to sociolize, when her life seemed easier. She never imagined where she'd be now, she pictured something completely different.

But sitting at her desk, staring down at the blank paper waiting to be painted with greetings, she sighed knowing this is her life and she had to deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Sorry about the wait :) I'm so happy with all the reviews on this you guys are amazing :) Now that I've finished exams and basically school, I'll be update quicker like I did with The Pool Girl. Hope you guys enjoy what's in store:)

p.s any mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>"I'm done," Santana exasperated, closing her laptop down and gathering her papers together.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow Lopez," Kurt replied. "Bright and early," He added with a thumbs up and a sarcastic tone which Santana picked up on.

She shook her head and smiled at her co worker before heading towards the lift. Upon entering the car park, she hears faint giggling coming from inside a nearby car. As she walks past the vehicle, she sees two people inside; a boy in the drivers seat and a girl with beautiful head of blonde hair in the passengers side.

Santana rolls her eyes, "Kids." Then heads towards her car.

She enters her home 15 minutes later and starts on dinner. She decides to take a quick shower, while the dinner in the oven is cooking but it turns out to be a bad idea.

After exiting the shower and entering a room full of steam, she smells something burning in the kitchen. Santana runs out naked towards the oven and finds the dinner, completely burnt.

She mentally slaps herself for thinking she could make it back in time, then throws away her burnt dinner in the trash.

"Take out?" She stares towards her french bulldog; Stix, who perks his head up. "Good idea, I'll be back soon!" She grabs her purse and heads out of the door.

* * *

><p>She ends up at the mall, feeling in the mood for a movie. Although being single has it's downfalls, when it comes to going to the movies, Santana can pick anyone she wants too.<p>

As she heads to the candy counter, she notices a familiar man standing with tall, statuesque woman. The man turns around and is shocked at first, but his mouth turns to a smirk as he eyes Santana up and down.

The Latina grows uncomfortable and begins to shift on her feet nervously.

"Hello Santana," He says.

"Joe," Santana replies bluntly, avoiding his eye contact.

Santana stares over at the taller woman beside her ex husband. She gives Santana an unreadable expression but almost instantly Santana can tell she's a cocky bitch. Her raised eyebrow gives alot away.

"This is Olivia," Joe introduces the women. "She's a dentist."

"Pleasure," Olivia begins, stepping forward. "Joe's told me all about you, how you lost your son because of complications. It must've been so hard."

By this point Santana is clenching her jaw in annoyance. Her eyes are pooling with tears but she sucks in her bottom lip to control her emotions. Her son was her world, her son was the best thing to ever happen to Santana.

Losing him drove the woman into endless amounts of paperwork and isolation. She grew depressed for a while, but managed to spend her time at work rather than procrastinating. She knew if she found herself without anything to do, she would harm herself.

"Excuse me," A voice says out of nowhere.

Santana sees her boss' daughter, Brittany, emerge from out of thin air it appears. She approaches Olivia with a sweet smile, but her eyes tell a different story.

"You're disrupting my soda drinking," Brittany says, which confuses the older couple.

Santana purses her lips to hold back a laugh, then looks towards Olivia who is growing impatient by the second.

It's funny to see how much a teenager can effect an older woman. Olivia doesn't give the young blonde a second thought, Santana thinks. But when her and Brittany were first introduced, Santana couldn't help but take in the young girls beauty and confidence. Santana didn't want to admit it, but Brittany effected her in a way she couldn't describe.

"Soda's bad for your teeth sweetheart," Olivia replies in a high pitched whine.

"Then why are you drinking it?" Brittany asks, before opening the lid off her drink and pouring it down Olivia's face.

Joe's face turns bright red but before he can do anything, Santana grabs Brittany's arm and pulls her away.

When they're in a more secluded area, Brittany feels the Latina let go of her and she loses the warmth she felt for those few precious seconds.

"You shouldn't have done that," Santana says firmly.

"The bitch deserved it," Brittany replies with a shrug of her shoulders. "Listen Santana, I've got to get back to my friends but I'll see you around," She offers the brunette a tight lipped smile before disappearing from view.

Santana sighs and leans against the wall behind her. She slowly slides down it, aware that no one is around to see her odd behavior. Her hands find the sides of her face and she immedietely feels the warmth there.

She had become flustered in Brittany's presence. No, that couldn't be it. It had to be her being in the presence of her ex husband and his new trophy girlfriend.

Santana decides to carry on with what she came here for. She buys a ticket to the most depressing movie, recommended by the pimple faced teen at the candy counter.

* * *

><p>An hour and forty five minutes pass and the credits roll up on the screen. Santana is somewhat greatful that the movie finished. She didn't have enough tissues in her purse to go on for another hour.<p>

She exits the theatre and notices Brittany with a few of her friends by the fountain. Santana wants to walk as fast as she can but there is an elderly couple infront of her that decides to look in every store they pass.

The pathway is narrow, leaving Santana with fewer options. She finally finds an opening and slides past the couple. She then looks back towards the teens and notices Brittany getting intimately close with one of the boys.

He's whispering in her ear and the blonde is giggling. Santana smiles sadly at the sight, not realizing that Brittany has seen her. They stare at eachother for a solid 5 seconds before Santana turns away and shrugs off any unfamiliar feeling inside of her.

Brittany drops her gaze, awkwardly rejoining in the conversation with her other friends, leaving the boy that was flirting with her to sigh heavily.

Santana returns home, still feeling the unrecognizable emotion coursing through her. She thinks seeing Brittany chatting happily with her friends, made her feel jealous that she wasn't able to have that as a teen.

She then thinks about the intensity and meaning behind Brittany's stares. She believes Brittany's as curious as she is about the other girl. They seem to be automatically drawn to eachother, neither girl can explain the feeling.

As Santana whistles for Stix to follow her to her room, she thinks about the possible friendship growing between her and Brittany.

Are they friends? Are they even allowed to be friends? Santana finds Brittany intriguing. The way she talks, the way Kurt said she was deep and sensative. Santana needs someone like Brittany in her life to remind her of everything she missed out on as a teenager.

Even if they aren't really friends, they could still talk. Maybe they are aquaintances who could be potential friends. With that thought in mind, Santana smiles to herself.

Stix wraps himself up into a ball and cuddles close to the brunette. They then both fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"Where were you Britt?" Mr. Pierce asks, placing his dirty plate in the sink.<p>

"Movies with friends," Brittany says simply before heading towards her room.

"Brittany," The blonde stops and turns to face her father. "I won't be able to pick you up from school tomorrow, so you'll have to find your own way home."

Brittany sighs before nodding towards her dad in understanding. She then pads the stairs to her bedroom, letting out a heavy sigh as she slumps down on her bed.

She relives the events at the mall, thinking about much hurt Santana would've felt when that woman mentioned something about her son. The truth is Brittany didn't even hear the woman's exact words, but she knew they were hurtful judging by Santana's expression.

Brittany couldn't help but see a lonely, broken woman every time she layed eyes on the brunette. She looks like she needs a friend, outside of work. Someone to tell secrets too, someone to take her around the city at night to witness the beauty of the shining lights.

The blonde shakes her head, knowing it isn't realistic to be friends with one of her dad's employees. Talking isn't such of a terrible thing though, they could always converse if Brittany were to stop by at her dad's work again.

Brittany's eyes begin to flutter close, leaving her with the final image of Santana's sad smile which showed so much, yet so little.

* * *

><p><strong>Let a sista know whatcha think :) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favourites, everything! I had multiple fic ideas in my head but this one stuck with me, so I really hope you enjoy it and I always love hearing your feedback :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Her eyes flutter open slowly. She adjusts them to the sunlight that's slicing through the gap in her curtains. The shine was bright enough for Santana to groan loudly and bury herself in her bed sheets. She hated facing the morning alone, but the prospect of earning good money kept her going.<p>

Finally forcing her body upright, Santana looks down at the empty space of her queen bed and sighs. Joe used to sleep there a few times a week but on most nights he'd take refuge on the couch. It never felt right to be sleeping with a man she felt nothing for anymore, so they'd argue and seperate.

That'd be until Joe kept complaining about his back on several occassions so Santana dealt with having him beside her.

She steps into the bathroom, grabs her toothbrush and squeezes out a horizontal strip of red, white and blue. Santana always hated the sting the peppermint flavour gave her so she turns on the tap, only to be met with no water.

"Fuck," She groans, slamming her fist on the sink. Her rent was obviously overdue without knowing and now with no water, she'd have to visit her mum who lives a few streets down.

With her heels, blazer and pin strip skirt on, Santana grabs her keys and heads out of the house. She makes it to her front porch when a voice causes her to pause.

"Santana dear," Her elderly next door neighbour yells. "Off to work?"

Santana sighs and continues taking quick steps down the stairs towards her car.

"Yes Mrs. Gordon, what are your plans for today?" The brunette asks, fiddling with her car keys.

"The gardener should be here soon, you know the guy; tall, tanned, muscular?" The woman questions, winking.

Santana chuckles to herself. Even a woman in her 70's had hope to find a new lover.

"I think I've seen him around," Santana replies with a tight lipped smile.

"He would be a good match for you, unlike that Joe idiot that you didn't seem at all happy with," Mrs. Gordon explains, placing a hand on her hip.

Santana's expression changes from sincere to annoyed, but she masks her emotions well with a forced smile. Without answering the woman, she gives a small wave and hops into the front seat.

Her mind wanders to all those chances in high school she missed out on because of Joe. She didn't regret getting pregnant but knew even before the pregnancy, that she should've expierenced more.

Her opportunity with a girl fell through after Santana kept denying her feelings. A few weeks later she ended up with Joe and was never able to explore her feelings for other girls that still to this day, confuse her.

After a quick shower at her mother's house, she places a kiss on the woman's forehead and heads back to her car. Her mother watches on, saddened by the fact her daughter hardly visits anymore.

* * *

><p>As she steps out of the lift and into her building, she's greeted by a variety of faces. She had never thought about her attraction to women until she felt an instant one for a certain blonde yesterday.<p>

Penny, a tall brunette with the purest green eyes, gives Santana a flirty wave as she passes by. Santana gives the woman a half moon smile and continues walking to her desk. Although most men and women would be falling at Penny's feet, Santana's the opposite. Sure she appreciates a gorgeous, intelligent woman and a well dressed, charismatic man, but the brunette has always been picky.

Every woman in the building has a quality about them that most people would kill for, but as Santana sits at her desk discreetly eyeing each woman up and down, she can't help but think that Brittany is much more beautiful than all of them put together.

That's it, just a simple physical attraction that Santana has for her boss' daughter. She finds herself blankly staring at a co workers ass, just beyond the wall of her cubicle, when someone shields the view.

Santana realizes that she's staring at her boss' crotch and pushes back on her chair instinctively.

"Lopez," He says in an abnormally high pitched voice.

"Sir," Santana sighs.

"Today's a busy day so I'm going to need a favour from you," He begins, poking at his teeth with his finger nails.

"Ofcourse," Santana replies with determination masking her annoyance.

"I'll need you to pick Brittany up from school at 3:00pm, so you'll be finishing early today," He states before turning on his heels and walking into his office.

"Wait," Santana mumbles, but her voice is too quiet to grab the man's attention. Although finishing work early is a promising factor, she internally groans knowing that she has nothing to do but pay bills and walk Stix when she leaves the office.

Throughout the day Santana's been back and forth from her boss' office, presenting ideas then photocopying the ones with potential. She'd idly chat with Kurt when they had a few minutes to spare at lunch but soon were buried in paperwork again.

"It's 3:12 Santana," Mr. Pierce yells from his office.

Santana's head shoots up from what she's doing, before staring down at her watch. She takes a deep breath and gathers her papers in an orderly, neat pile.

* * *

><p>The drive to Brittany's school is faster than she expects. She's now going to have to wait for 10 minutes until the blonde gets let out of class.<p>

After an unbearably slow 10 minutes waiting in a the confinement of her volvo, Santana notices the tall blonde school girl appear from the school's entrance. She's giggling with her friends as they descend the steps and start to walk down the street.

Did Mr. Pierce even tell Brittany that Santana was going to pick her up?

Santana starts the engine and slowly drives beside Brittany and her friends until grabbing the attention of the blonde. Brittany furrows her eyebrows at the sight of one of her dad's employees, especially Santana, following her.

Santana winds down the window and stops the engine when she notices Brittany approach the passengers side.

"Well hello there," The blonde says with a sweet smile that internally melts Santana's brain.

"Your dad asked for me to pick you up," Santana states, avoiding eye contact with the blue eyed stunner.

"Sweet," Brittany beams and gestures for her friends to hop into the car with her.

"N-no, Brittany, only you," Santana remarks, knowing full well what 5 teens in a small volvo were capable of.

"Well we were actually headed to the basketball court a few blocks from here, but you can always take us home where we'll most likely trash the place," Brittany says, showing off a toothy grin, which Santana spots in the rear view mirror.

She then looks to her right to see an abnormally tall boy, breaking his neck to fit in the car. He weakly smiles at Santana, causing the brunette to sigh heavily before taking off down the street.

* * *

><p>They're at a red light and the basketball court is in clear view. Santana chances a glance in the rear view mirror to see Brittany poking at her friend's rib. The girls are chuckling and squealing softly, aware that Santana will tell them to be quiet while she's driving.<p>

Their actions stop and Brittany's eyes land on the same mirror Santana is staring into. Brittany tilts her head up, making sure her lips are in view for Santana to see.

She then mouths, 'How was work?' and Santana breathes out a laugh in response. She then meets Brittany's gaze again and shrugs before mouthing, 'Same old.'

Brittany's smile grows and her eyes squint a little. Santana finds the blonde's smile absolutely adorable in every way. The light that emits from her milky skin and her sapphire orbs that show so much sweetness. The brunette can't help but envy her.

* * *

><p>Brittany and her friends are half way into their game when they hear Santana's ringtone. They chuckle to themselves as <em>I will survive <em>blasts through the small device. Santana realizes how much of a tomato she must look like after feeling how warm her cheeks are.

"Hello sir," She answers. Brittany notices the womans change in demeanor and can't help but believe that it's her dad on the other line.

"Yes sir she's right here," Santana says, gesturing for Brittany to come over.

She then hands the blonde the phone and Brittany smirks. "Hello daddy," She says.

"Yes Santana is very sweet, she's even taking us all out for ice cream later," Brittany grins and Santana's face turns to horror immediately.

"Okay goodbye daddy," Brittany replies before hanging up and handing the phone over to Santana.

"I'm not taki-"

"I was kidding!" Brittany cuts the brunette off. "Lighten up San," Brittany whispers while nudging the brunette's shoulder and sending a flirtatious wink her way.

Santana chews on her bottom lip nervously as she watches Brittany stalk towards her friends. She's intrigued to say the least. Brittany's much more confident and sure of herself than Santana was at that age.

After the game ends, Brittany hops into the passengers side of Santana's car. Her friends go their seperate ways seeing as they live close to the court.

"If you want I can help you with some work stuff tomorrow, whatever it is you do," Brittany says, shrugging her shoulders as if she didn't put any thought into what she just said.

"It's okay," Santana begins, placing her palms onto her thighs and slowly rubbing the sweat off. "I believe I owe you for standing up to me yesterday night."

Santana notices Brittany's grin grow wider and she shifts slightly to face the brunette.

"You seemed upset and that woman had no right to...-wow look at me go," Brittany chuckles to herself. "Here I am saying some woman has no right to pry into your personal life when I'm doing just that."

"No," Santana replies instantly earning a squeak from Brittany. "You aren't prying, you care and it's very nice of you, thank you Brittany," Santana says with the deepest sincerity.

Brittany finds herself lost in the dark, lonely eyes of the older woman. She nods to let Santana know she's still stuck in reality and not off in some dream land.

Santana then starts the engine, breaking Brittany from her wild thoughts and they both intently focus on the road for the rest of the drive.

"About the whole, me helping you with work, it's okay if you don't want me t-"

"Brittany, I would honestly love the help, believe me. But it's not very professional of me to have a teenager do my job for me," Santana explains, as they sit in the car outside Brittany's home.

"No, I guess not," Brittany replies, eyes glistening as she shakes her head slightly.

"Thank you for the offer though Brittany," Santana tilts her head down a little, staring at the blonde through her thick eye lashes.

Brittany catches herself staring into Santana's chocolate orbs but quickly takes a deep breath and regains her composure. She notices her father step out of the front door and approach them with a grin.

"Thanks a lot Lopez, you're a star!" He says as he opens the door for Brittany. The blonde hops out and after a wave to Santana, she heads inside.

"Dinner here tomorrow night, to repay you, bring your friend Kurt, I have many ideas to discuss!" He says excitedly and Santana forces a smile.

She then realizes that coming back to the Pierce's house means seeing Brittany again. If the blonde couldn't help her at work, she definitely wouldn't pass up the opportunity to see her.

* * *

><p><strong>Good progress? I think so :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** So here's chapter four :) Thank you all for the great reviews, you're all amazing. I hope you like the development of their friendship, I don't want to rush into anything because I always prefer the slow, agonizing sexual tension that builds and I hope you guys are ready for what's to come :)

p.s Sorry if there are any mistakes/grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>The office remained quiet and the mouse on her laptop hovered over a new Word document. Santana brought her iced coffee to her lips for the 9th time in 48 seconds. She couldn't think of any new material while there were other things floating around in her head.<p>

Her boss hadn't been in all day to check on her progress and Santana had no idea why. Had something happened with him on the way to work? Had something happened to Brittany that has made him stay home to look after her?

The sound of footsteps broke Santana from her battle of thoughts and she noticed Kurt smirking towards her. His gaze was trained towards her laptop which showed a blank screen.

"You seem to be hard at work today," He said, smirk still showing.

"I have no idea why I can't think of anything, I'm normally blazing through Mother's day," Santana replied, frowing and revealing distinct lines above her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

Kurt sighed heavily, his elbow resting on the top of Santana's cubicle. Santana bit the inner part of her mouth and stared intensly at her computer screen, hoping that something would magically come to mind.

"The boss told me about his little dinner tonight, what do you think it's about?" Kurt asked, once again snapping Santana out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh I have no idea, probably the fact that nobody can do any work around here with Man hands hogging the copy machine every hour of the day," Santana exclaimed, eyeing the other side of the room where her victim, Rachel Berry, was standing.

Kurt chuckled, amused at his friends frustration. "Look, whatever it is, I'm sure it's not bad. He probably wants to congradulate you for something..." Kurt voice became but a whisper as Santana remembered yesterday's events.

She had picked up her boss' daughter from school, taken her to the basketball court with her friends and dropped her home in record time. Mr. Pierce did mention the dinner after Santana's good deed so maybe that's why he was having this dinner, to thank her. But why is Kurt involved?

"...Anyway," Kurt's voice was audible again as Santana looked up at him. "Dress casually tonight, but show a bit of leg," Kurt teased and strutted towards his own cubicle.

Santana scoffed and shut her laptop, eager to start a new project. She gathered her papers, in hopes she'd find an old inspirational line she had tossed aside in previous mental blanks. Her phone then began to buzz, causing the brunette to flinch but then relax.

Mr. Pierce was the name on the screen and Santana immedietly answered. An unsually girly voice answered when Santana said hello, causing the brunette to frown. This voice was definitely not her boss' and Santana knew only one other person that sounded like absolute heaven.

"Hi Brittany," Santana said, finally finding her voice again after that mild shock.

"Hey Santana, my dad was wondering if you could pick us up from my dance recital. Dad was going to visit work earlier but his car broke down and he's been sitting through boring performances all day. Mine performance is in half an hour, so how about coming by in one hour?" Brittany said, all in one breath.

"Wow, um, yeah sure, I'll bring Kurt since your dad invited us both for dinner tonight," Santana replied. She swore she could hear the girl beam at the thought of Santana coming to her home and it made the brunette grin to herself.

"Y-yeah, that's great, see you soon San-Santana," Brittany corrected herself, not wanting to look like a dork. Giving her father's employer a nick name was not a good idea, it would make them seem close and Brittany wasn't about to get a pep talk from her father if Santana happened to mention it.

The truth is, the moment Santana heard Brittany's slip up her heart jolted. She could've swore the room began moving in slow motion all because of how her name rolled of the younger girls tongue.

"Santana?" Brittany asked, when the phone line remained quiet.

"Y-yeah sure, see you then," Santana muttered and tapped 'end' on her phone.

* * *

><p>Kurt had opted to drive Santana and himself to Brittany's dance recital. They decided to leave 15 minutes earlier than they were supposed to but knew that their boss wouldn't mind.<p>

They arrived at the building not long after leaving and found themselves waiting by the car. Kurt pulled out a cigarette and gestured for Santana to take one aswell but the girl declined.

"I'm trying to quit," She said, squinting her eyes because of the blinding sunlight just beyond Kurt's head.

"Well they won't be out here for a while and you know how orally fixated I am," Kurt reminded the girl with a wink.

Santana laughed and shook her head before turning her head toward the entrance of the large building.

"I'm going to go see if they're done," She said and Kurt simply nodded.

She stepped into the hallway and was met with stairs which lay underneathe red, velvet carpet. Santana looks toward the cieling, noticing how damn tall the walls ascend. She reaches the top of the stairs and notices one door which says 'Dance Hall 1'.

Going on instinct, Santana slowly pushes the double doors open and is met with darkness. Once her eyes adjust, she can see several girls on stage. The audience is packed full and finding her boss would be a lost cause.

Santana decides to stand by the door and is suddenly engrossed by the fluidity of one particular dancer. Brittany. She's enchanting as she sways her hips and stretches her arms tall.

Santana's lost. There's a black tunnel and all she can see is the blonde hair and white dress. It's a movie scene almost, but Santana quickly escapes the rest of the scene and averts her gaze.

She was simply admiring the blonde's talent. There's nothing wrong with that.

The applause of the crowd causes Santana to look around. The lights go on and the girls on stage bow. Santana immediately realizes it's the end of the show and attempts to turn swiftly and exit.

She turns into a bin, causing the object to fall over and hit the floor with a thud.

Hundreds of faces turn her way, including the dancers. She chances a glance up towards the stage and is taken aback by Brittany's expression. The girl is smirking. She has one hand on her hip and it's cocked to the side.

Santana gulps, stares around the room, then back towards Brittany. The blonde giggles and Santana swears she can hear it even though there's a fair distance between them.

Realizing that she's just ruined the end of the show, Santana smiles awkwardly, mouths an apology then exits the room without knocking anything else over.

Kurt's in the car and the engine is idling. Santana steps out and wipes the sweat off her forehead, unsure whether it's from all those eyes on her, the weather or just Brittany's eyes on her.

Shaking her head, Santana enters in the passengers seat and stays quiet. She wasn't about to tell Kurt of the embarrassing event only moments before. The boy would never let her live it down.

"Hey Santana, you sure know how to make an entrance, or exit," Mr. Pierce says, entering the car with Brittany.

"Oh great," Santana mutters under her breath.

"Eating out or home cooked meal?" Kurt asks and Mr. Pierce taps his chin in thought.

Brittany's gaze is fixed on the side mirror where Santana's reflection is shown. The brunette is looking down, most likely at her phone trying to occupy herself. But when Kurt mentions the words 'eating out', Brittany notices a change in Santana's demeanor.

Her eyes blink rapidly but she quickly pretends to play with her phone. Brittany chuckles at the girl's sudden change, obviously realizing Santana thought of the double meaning behind Kurt's words.

Mr. Pierce finally broke the silence after pondering the thought of going to a fancy restaraunt. He decided with his original plans and pointed Kurt in the direction of his home.

* * *

><p>The dinner table was set not long after the group arrived at the Pierce's. Santana sat in the living room, admiring all of the trophies resting on the shelves opposite her. Brittany was definitely talented and after seeing her dance today, Santana was convinced that the blonde was a pro at a young age.<p>

"Santana?" Brittany questioned, standing in the doorway. The brunette looked up at the girl, smiling politely before returning her gaze to the gold trophies before her.

"Why are you in here all alone?" The blonde asked.

"I'm just waiting for dinner, is it ready?" Santana asked, eyes still fixed on the trophies.

"Almost," Brittany replied with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Santana smiled appreciatively and the blonde gave a goofy grin in return. Brittany strode over to the sofa, twisting her body a little so she can face the brunette.

"Did you enjoy the concert, well what you saw of it?" Brittany asks, catching Santana's attention.

"Well when I wasn't knocking over a rubbish bin and making a complete dic-fool of myself," Santana corrects her language even though she's sure by the way Brittany looks at her that the blonde swears like a sailor.

"You were very good." Santana turns her head to the trophies. "But you already know that everytime you win these," She adds.

"I've been dancing since I was 3," Brittany explains. "These trophies remind me every day why I dance."

Santana notices the sad expression that begins to dominate Brittany's features. She's never seen the girl show less then a smile and begins to worry.

"My mom always drove me to my performances, she'd always encourage me," Brittany adds, playing with the fabric off her t-shirt.

"She passed away last year and it really took a while for me and my dad to speak again. We were really distant for a while because we shared different interests. Then dad realized how passionate I was and began taking me to dance classes." Brittany smiled to herself, realizing how far her and her father had come.

"I'm very sorry about your mother Brittany, but she'd be so greatful and proud to have a daughter like you," Santana reassures the blonde who meets her gaze properly for the first time.

Brittany doesn't know why she had revealed so much to Santana. All she knows is that their is a silent trust between the two and it's very comforting.

Santana's sure Brittany's about to tear up, noticing how her eyes are glistening. It's odd how soon they get lost in eachothers eyes after a single glance. Brittany's features are extremely intriguing to Santana. The blonde has cat like eyes, something her father doesn't possess. Their noses are different but their lips remain a similar line of pale pink.

Just as Santana is about to look away she notices how Brittany's eyes flicker to her full lips. She notices the blonde lick her own lips in the process before meeting Santana's gaze once again.

"Hungry?" Santana breathes.

Brittany swallows hard. "Starving," She replies, eyes still meeting the brunette's.

* * *

><p>The men are chatting amicably about business while Santana and Brittany eat their meals quietly. Since their staring contest earlier Santana's been struggling to look Brittany in the eye. The blonde is finding it hard to strike up conversation, but thankfully her father grabs her attention.<p>

"I've been telling Brittany to try out for Juilliard for months but she's a little scared."

"Am not, I just don't think I'll get in right now, maybe in a few years," Brittany replies, shrugging her shoulders.

Santana looks back and forth between the two. "In a few years you don't know what's going to happen. Right now though you're perfectly capable of auditioning. Performers don't wait a few years Brittany, they go after what they want."

"Actually," Santana interjects. "Well, although going after what you want is somewhat inspiring, making yourself better and ready is ultimately the better decision. If Brittany auditions in a year when she's finished school and has all the drive and focus on getting into Juilliard, that's when she'll be most likely to be accepted in." Santana shifts on her seat.

"She's an acceptionally great dancer now, don't get me wrong, but in the end it's Brittany's choice and if her instincts tell her to wait a few years to go after what she wants," Santana's gaze is fixed on the blonde's. "Then that's probably the best decision."

The brunette takes a deep breath, looking from Mr. Pierce to Brittany and then to Kurt whose wearing an alarmed expression.

"Exactly," Brittany breathes, breaking the silence.

Santana's eyes continue to flicker from one face to another like an endless tennis match. She knows what Kurt's thinking; Mr. Pierce is going to fire her for interrupting him.

Oddly enough the man claps his hands together and grins. "I knew I hired you for a reason Savannah!"

Santana just ducks her head and continues to play with her food. Brittany's in awe of what just happened. She decides now's the best time to strike up a conversation now that Santana's talking.

"Enjoying the food?" Brittany asks.

Santana perks her head up, her eyebrows raised and her lips curled into a smile.

"I'm guessing you made this, that's why you were so excited to eat?" Santana questions and recieves her answer from the slight pink blush forming on Brittany's cheeks.

"Alright," Mr. Pierce begins, wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin. "I'm going to have to talk to Kurt and Santana about business, do you mind waiting in the living for a while sweetheart?"

Brittany nods, takes her plate to the kitchen, then enters the living room.

Santana looks over at Mr. Pierce, expecting him to reveal some glitch in their company.

"I've chosen you two to represent the company on a business trip to New York," The man says, catching his two employees by surprise.

"Thank you sir," Kurt says, eyes widened.

"Wow, I'll gladly start packing now," Santana jokes and the man chuckles.

"I'm counting on you two to work hard in the next few weeks so when it comes time to present your ideas to larger business, you'll make me proud," The man says, nodding his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Santana says, entering the living room. "Kurt and I are heading off."<p>

"Okay," Brittany says, turning off the television and standing up. She digs the toe of her foot into the carpet and bites her bottom lip.

Sensing the awkward tension, Santana steps forward and instantly catches the blonde's attention.

"I love that movie," Santana says, pointing towards _Atonement _resting in the shelves full of dvd's.

"It's one of my favourites!" Brittany exclaims, beaming from the sudden common interest her and the brunette have.

"I'm always tempted to skip to the end just to see Vanessa Redgrave's scene in the-"

"Interview," Brittany finishes the brunette's sentence.

"Yeah," Santana breathes, grinning like a child.

"C'mon Santana curfue," Kurt jokes and Santana sees Brittany try to stifle a laugh.

The brunette rolls her eyes before walking toward the doorway. She then turns on her heels and faces Brittany once again.

"I have the day off tomorrow, so if you need a lift from school, tell your dad I'm available," Santana says, then realizes how awkwardly she worded her sentence.

"N-no, not like available as in single, which I am, but like I don't mean I want to date him, I ju-"

"Okay Santana, I get it," Brittany smirks. "You're single and available tomorrow. I'll definitely call." Brittany has a twinkle in her eye as she says the last part.

Santana nods, blankly staring at the girl before her. She then feels someone touch her shoulder and notices Kurt heading for the door.

With one final glance back, Santana sends a goofy grin Brittany's way and the blonde sends her a tight lipped smile, trying not to give away the fact that she really doesn't want Santana to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, let me know if you're enjoying it so far :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I appreciate your reviews immensely and if you don't review then I hope you're still enjoying it and just keeping it to yourself:) Either way is fine, but feedback really encourages me. Without further ado, chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>It's the water that calms her. It's the face of a woman she sees that allows her to sink down beneathe the water and want to come back up. She only had one other reason not to drown herself in the bathtub; her father. He'd miss her.<p>

She had only thought of suicide once after her mother passed. She couldn't handle her mother's smell that lingered throughout the house long after she was gone.

Only now is she realising she has so much more to live for. Santana interests her in the strangest of ways. She's been dating, if that's what you call it, a guy at her school for a few months now. Never has Brittany felt the feelings for a boy that she does with Santana.

The odd sensation that tingles her spine everytime her father mentions the brunette. If she screamed underwater she's sure Santana would be the first to hear.

If the radio beside the bath accidently falls in, she's sure that Santana will be the first to sense something is wrong. It's like an invisible connection between the two that only they can see.

"Brittany."

She lifts her head out of the water and runs her hands over her hair. Drops of water fall from her face, her lips.

"Caleb's here." Instantly Brittany wants to sink back down, but she knows her father will start to worry. She hates making her father upset.

She presses her right arm to the side of the tub, lifting herself up. Grabbing the towel by the sink, Brittany presses the cotton fabric to every part of her body gently. She wants to be as slow as possible, to delay seeing the boy outside.

She looks down at her body, imagining soft caramel coloured hands gliding up her thighs and torso. Then the roar of an engine snaps her out of her fantasy and she quickly grabs her underwear and clothes for the day.

After kissing her father on the cheek, Brittany strides outside and plasters on her best fake smile. She enter's the boys car and grins at him. She's gotten so good at hiding the fact she'd rather be curled up in bed than facing reality.

Only ever has she showed genuine curiousty and emotion around Santana.

Her father recieves several genuine smiles and laughs from time to time, but Brittany knows it's completely different with Santana.

"Hey cutie," Caleb says, leaning over the centre console to kiss the blonde on the cheek.

Brittany squints her eyes closed and smiles for a moment until the lips leave her skin. She then directs her gaze forward, not bothering to greet the boy.

Caleb then starts the car and they head for school.

* * *

><p>It's third period when Brittany feels a hand on her thigh. She looks left, noticing Caleb's sly smirk. For some reason it turns the blonde off. She wants to shift away but doesn't want to make it obvious, so she sighs contently and stays still.<p>

Caleb begins rubbing circles with his thumb over the blonde's thigh causing Brittany to fidget uncomfortably. Not only does it not send tingles up her spine, but it actually makes her feel physically ill.

Sure she has had sexual relations with several boys at her school, but not one time did it ever mean anything. She did it because she could.

She feels Caleb's fingers tickle the skin between her thighs and realizes where the boy is going. She doesn't want anybody to notice and laugh, so for a while she sits there.

For a second she swears she can feel the boy tickle her sensative spots through her skirt, but she brushes it off. Then again she feels the tickle and Brittany averts her gaze downward. The sight of the boy touching her _there_ during class causes Brittany's breathing to pick up and not in a sexy, flustered sort of way.

Looking left, she notices Caleb's eyes directed to the teacher at the front of the room. He has the best poker face on, nobody would suspect his actions.

Finally Brittany can't take it anymore and she shoots up from her seat and yells, "Stop!" before gathering her books in her bag and running out of the room.

Caleb stiffens up in his chair as all of the student's eyes shoot daggers at him. The teacher quirks an eyebrow, then continues the lesson.

Brittany runs to the bus stop, content on where she's going. She has to see her, talk to her, just be in the same space as her to feel better than she does now.

* * *

><p>Upon entering her father's workplace, Brittany hears muffled laughs coming from inside the elevator. When she hears the ding, she shuffles inside to the corner so she stays out of people's way. Two of her dad's employees are flirting shamelessly. The man is talking about some basketball team, while the woman fiddles with a strand of hair between two fingers and giggles.<p>

Brittany rolls her eyes, then looks up towards the floor numbers. The ding sounds on the correct floor and she slides passed the two employees, making a bee line for Santana's desk. By this time, tears are pooling around her eyes and she wishes that someone would hold her. She doesn't think she has the strength to even make it to Santana's desk.

She decides to take a right and heads straight for the copy room. There are stacks of boxes in the corner which she realizes is the perfect place to hide herself away. Tears are threatening to fall at this point and as Brittany wraps her arms around her legs, she feel's the liquid fall onto her cheeks.

Huddled away in the corner, Brittany cries silently hoping that nobody will hear. But in the back of her mind she wishes Santana would hear her and comfort her. But the room is eerily quiet, so Brittany buries her head in her lap and continues to sob quietly.

"Did you see her come in?" Kurt asks a fellow co worker.

Santana's at her desk, pretending to occupy herself with work but can't help but listen to the conversation her friend is having.

"Yeah she looked like a mess," The other employee states.

"Daddy's little girl probably broke a nail or something," Another co worker sneers.

At those words Santana feels fire sizzle under her skin. She thinks she might erupt because of the lack of sincerity these adults are showing for a young girl.

She doesn't want to deal with their immaturity right now though, so she discreetly stands up and eyes her surroundings. When she doesn't see the young blonde anywhere, she takes a look in her boss' office. Nothing.

Santana then strides over to the copy room, looking back to see if anyone is heading the same way. Finally she creaks open the door and is instantly met with the sound of quiet weeping. The sound feels like it's echoing in her ears and it hurts her heart.

She steps forward slowly, reailzing Brittany is huddled between the boxes of old recycled paper. Deciding it'd be best to make the girl laugh, Santana steps infront of the copy machine and pretends to unzip her pants.

"Well seeing as no one's here, I think I'm going to fulfill my life long dream of photocopying my butt," She says in the most awkward, serious voice.

She hears a sniffle and a small chuckle which makes her smile widely. Turning around she notices Brittany slowly stand up and straighten out her shirt. She wipes at her eyes, but knows that Santana has already noticed she'd been crying.

"I'm not going to ask you what's wrong," She steps forward. "Or the typical 'are you okay?' because obviously you're not. But let me take you somewhere after I finish work," Santana tilts her head down trying to get Brittany to meet her gaze. "Okay?"

The blonde finally looks up and smiles weakly at the brunette. Santana presses her lips firmly together and nods before reaching out her hand. Brittany stares at it for a while, contemplating whether to risk feeling those tingles again.

She doesn't realize that she's beginning to cry again, until she reaches her hand up to touch her cheek. The sight of her tears builds up more emotion and she cups her hand across her mouth, trying to muffle her cries.

Santana's knits her eyebrows together and looks at the girl with complete sincerity. She then steps forward, making the distance between them smaller.

"How about I just hold you for a while," Santana states but the tone in her voice is silently asking for permission.

With a quick nod from the blonde, Santana wraps her arms around Brittany. The warmth emitting for the brunette is so comforting, Brittany feels like she's in a dream. She nuzzles her head into the crook of Santana's neck and the brunette doesn't even flinch. The action feels so natural to both of them that they feel comfortable just staying quiet for a while.

Santana kisses the side of Brittany's head without realizing what she's doing. She then pulls back and continues to embrace the girl, trying to fight the sensation inside her that's burning for even more contact.

* * *

><p>"Brittany sweetheart, some of my employees told me you came in upset?" Mr. Pierce questions when his daughter and Santana appear from the copy room.<p>

Brittany wipes her nose with her sleeve and tries to look presentable. "I'm okay dad, just a hard day at school, but Santana helped me out," Brittany states, giving the brunette a wide grin.

Santana can't help but get lost in those glitening opalescent orbs. The right side of her lips curl up slightly, then she quickly looks towards her boss. He's nodding his head and pursing his lips. It's the same expression he makes when he's silently thanking an employee.

"We're greatful to have you Selena."

Brittany's about to correct her father once again, when she sees Santana chuckle and shake her head. Mr. Pierce walks into his office and the girls break out in laughter.

"You've literally been the first person to make me smile today," Brittany admits, showing the brunette a meek smile and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Santana sits at her desk and clears her throat. She wants to tell the blonde to watch what she says, but it's only an innocent compliment. Santana's just overreacting, right?

She closes her eyes momemtarily, remembering that Brittany's still in the vacinity. She looks up to find the blonde leaning her arms on the wall of her cubicle. She can't help but smile at the blonde's goofy grin.

"So..." Brittany draws out. "Where are you taking me later?"

"I have an idea, but I think you're the type of girl that likes surprises so..." Santana trails off when she sees the grin widen on Brittany's face.

Her vanilla skin instantly brightens and Santana is entranced for a moment. There's a sudden silence in the room, even the traffic outside isn't audible any longer.

"I love surprises," Brittany breathes.

Santana's lips are parted slightly and her eye lids are slightly more closed than normal. She then licks her lips and lets out a breathy laugh. Brittany doesn't move from her spot as Santana tries to work. It's almost daunting having the blonde eye her every movement, but somewhat comforting knowing she's in the same room, she's close.

Santana knows that with their close vicinity, she can protect Brittany and hold her if she begins to cry again.

* * *

><p>It's almost 4:30pm when Santana finishes work. She sent Brittany downstairs earlier to have a meal. The blonde didn't even hesitate in listening to the brunette.<p>

"Ready?" The blonde chirps, when she bounds towards Santana's desk once again.

"Yeah," Santana breathes. She straightens up her shirt, grabs a folder and her purse, then follows Brittany to the elevator.

As most of the employees finish now, the elevator isn't exactly empty. Brittany finds herself cramped in the corner behind a large man who smells like backpack full of mouldy sandwhiches. The sweat is visible through his shirt and Brittany cringes at the sight and stench.

Santana's on the opposite side of the lift, squashed between two co workers who try and converse around her. She looks towards the Brittany and the two send eachother a large toothy grin. After holding back their laughter, which took a lot of strength, they hear the ding and attempt to exit.

Santana manages to squeeze past various people, but notices Brittany still cramped behind the large stinky guy. She asks a co worker to place his foot in the doorway to hold the doors open, while she reaches for Brittany's hand. Finally she pulls Brittany from the midst of her dad's sweaty employees.

Santana thanks the man who held the door open then drags Brittany into the car park towards her car. She realizes, as their run turns into a slow walk, that their hands are still connected. Santana lets go subtly, trying not to act as though she's uncomfortable. The truth is, she felt completely relaxed with her and Brittany's fingers intertwined.

They both enter the vehicle and stay silent until the radio is turned on. Brittany finds herself humming to the music and Santana can't help but glance sideways and smile to herself.

* * *

><p>The traffic is terrible in the city and by the time they reach their destination it's almost 6:00pm. The sky darkens but the brightness of Brittany's cerulean orbs remains. They exit the car and Santana leads Brittany towards the boardwalk where there are modest stalls set up.<p>

Brittany's face instantly beams when she sees the ice cream stall and she pulls Santana's hand to take her in that direction. The brunette insists on paying and Brittany finally allows her too after much debate.

"It's so beautiful out here, thank you for bringing me," Brittany says as she looks out towards the sky as daylight turns to dusk.

"It's no problem," Santana says.

They're sitting on a bench over looking the evening sky, while licking their matching cookies and cream ice creams.

"Do you want to play a game?" Brittany asks.

"Sure," Santana replies, frowning but then relaxing her expression when Brittany reveals it doesn't involve getting up.

"Okay, everytime a person walks by we have to say what we think their life is like," Brittany explains, earning a nod from Santana.

"Do you want to go first?" Brittany asks timidly.

"Okay," Santana breathes, looking towards the blonde the to the sea of people passing.

"That guy," Brittany looks over and spots a tall man with an odd amount of hair spray in his hair. "He uses an excessive amount of hair products which prevent him from finding a date. So he's found that hairspray is more compentant than a woman and doesn't need no woman to make him happy." Brittany chuckles at Santana's observation, then finds herself a victim.

"That one," Brittany points to a fairly old woman wearing a blazer and skirt with cat faces printed on them. "She's completely irresistible. Her dating life is stable with Mr. Purr and Sir. Fluffy and her endless amount of kitty litter brings all of the cats to the yard." Santana notices the sarcasm in the blonde's voice from the beginning and she attempts to hold back a snort.

Brittany cups her hand over her mouth when she hears the odd sound eliciting from Santana's nose. She squints her eyes shut and jerks forward, laughing hysterically.

"Brittany!" Santana squeals in between laughs.

Brittany's laughter dies down and she sits back up again to face the brunette. "You're just like a big kid," She tells Santana.

The brunette grins in return and pokes her tongue out. She then shrugs and faces the sky infront of her again. Her breathing is a little ragged from all of that laughing and Brittany notices.

The blonde looks over, quickly averting her gaze to Santana's chest. It's slowly rising and falling with every breath.

"So," Santana says suddenly, breaking Brittany from her pervy stare. "Why were you upset today, you can tell me," Santana reassures her quickly.

Brittany sighs heavily and lifts one leg up on the bench so that she can turn a little to face Santana.

"This guy that I'm seeing, he's quite domineering," Brittany admits shyly and breathes out a laugh. "Weren't we playing a game?" She reminds Santana.

The brunette shakes her head slightly and places her elbow on the back of the bench so she can lean her head against her palm.

"Has he hurt you?" Santana disregards the latter words of the blonde, focusing on the real issue.

"No, no," Brittany replies quickly. "He's a really nice guy, he's liked by everyone. It's just," Brittany looks down at her skirt. "The things he does to me, it's at inappropriate times and if I yell at him he gets angry and calls me names."

Santana listens intently. She doesn't want to think of what this boy does to Brittany. Her kind heart and wild spirit don't deserve to be mistreated, but whose Santana to make those decisions?

"He's never physically hurt me, but when he calls me stupid it hurts you know?" Brittany adds, worthlessness showing in her eyes as she ducks her head.

There's a slight tug at Santana's heart. A twist in her stomach that tells her how wrong this is. She should be speaking with people her own age. She shouldn't feel so attatched to a girl she only met the other day. But strangely, they know so much about eachother already.

It hurt a her when Brittany didn't call on Santana's day off. If it was anyone else, Santana would brush it off like it was nothing. But it had been a week and she was very much over it, now that she was in the company of the sweet blonde again.

"He doesn't deserve you," Santana says quietly, but Brittany hears her clearly. She perks her head up and startes deeply into those mocha orbs.

"Then tell me who does," Brittany pleads almost.

The pull on her chest grows stronger and it's making her gravitate towards Brittany. It's agonizingly slow and the simple brush of a knee is enough to make them both crave for more.

Then Brittany's phone rings and the moment's instantly ruined. Brittany smiles humbly at Santana before standing up and answering her mobile.

Santana swallows hard, before standing up and heading towards her car. She knows she'll have to take Brittany home.

"Daddio wants me home," Brittany says in a southern accent which instantly causes the brunette to giggle.

"Let's go then," Santana replies, starting the engine and hitting the road.

* * *

><p>They make it back to Brittany's house in record time, surprising them both because of how busy the traffic was when they left the office.<p>

"I'll see you," Brittany says, stiffening up in her seat. She's deciding how to say goodbye. Whether words will be enough or actions will do better.

"You will," Santana agrees, noticing Brittany's uneasiness. She smiles gently then leans over.

"Come here," She says, enveloping Brittany in a surprise hug.

Everytime they embrace, Santana wonders if the feeling she gets would be the same as hugging the son she never got to have. But there's an additional feeling she can't explain. Something she felt a long time ago, that she never thought would return. But alas, the feelings are there and for some reason Santana isn't afraid of it, especially when she's holding Brittany impossibly close.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like that ? :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **Okay, firstly just to answer a few questions:

Hayleywilliamsisasexymonster: No this story was not named after that Drake song, but I listened to it and it actually fits pretty well haha, good pick up!

TheMidget123: Thank you so much, you're so lovely to say all of that. I'm glad you love my writing!

Dances-With-Bears: Thank you heaps for your feedback and I hope that this chapter shows more detail to what you mentioned!

With that said, thank you to everyone else reviewing and especially those who take the time to review every chapter so far, you guys are the best! I hope you enjoy this one :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Santana doesn't know why she enjoys trips to the grocery store so much. It could be the knowledge that mostly women with families make these weekly trips. The women who have husbands and children to provide for. It gives her a sense of belonging when she passes all of the kids sitting in the trolleys, being pushed by their mothers.<p>

But in the end, she's the only one in the store that truly knows what her life is really like. The only person she has to shop for is herself, but once in a while she'll stride down the baby food isle and imagine what her son would enjoy eating.

It may seem odd, but it does etch a smile on the brunette's face.

Sundays are her favourite day. Sitting on the balcony outside her apartment, enjoying the way the hills swallow the sun. It's comforting watching the sky change while drinking a hot chocolate. Even with no one to enjoy it with, Santana knows she has a priviledged view to natures beauty.

She had to start early at work tomorrow morning, but even with that knowledge, Santana couldn't pass up the chance to buy her favourite wine on special.

She decided to scurry throught he isles for her other needs first before buying the alcohol. Two loafs of bread, several toilet rolls and treats later, Santana made her way toward the liquor store.

From a distance she saw a familiar tall, blonde. Brushing it off, Santana continued striding towards the store with her trolley. Santana had to double take when she peered left and saw Brittany frozen in her spot.

Without saying anything, Santana looked towards some teenagers studying the various alcoholic beverages then back at Brittany.

She smirked, realising what the blonde was waiting for. Brittany swallowed hard, this going noticed by Santana who leaned forward. Her breath tickled the shell of the blonde's ear.

"Your secrets safe with me," She whispered, before leaning back and entering the liquor store.

After paying for her wine, Santana headed towards the other counter where she could pay for the other items. Satisfied with the amount her items added up too, Santana grabbed the recyclable bags and headed towards the exit.

As soon as she stepped out she was met with the same teenagers who she'd seen in the liquor store. Some of them she had recognized from the basketball court, but others seemed to have a more rough exterior.

Brittany kicked her feet together as she sat on the bench outside the grocery store. Her friends have been planning where to go to get drunk, but Brittany isn't all that interested. If you asked 15 year old Brittany to a party providing alcohol, she'd be there without hesitation. Hell, if you asked 15 year old Brittany to kiss a thousand strangers, guy or girl, at a party, the blonde wouldn't care. This is why being intimate and legitimately enjoying the way Caleb touches her is hard for the blonde. She still to this day can't find the excitement in going on dates with guys as she does fantasizing about other girls. She enjoys the subtle touches and glances with Santana and hasn't felt this must lust and curiosity for another woman before. Brittany thinks about how good Santana is to her, and the attentive attitude she has for Brittany that she doesn't seem to have for anyone else. Brittany thinks that maybe, Santana believes she deserves all of this.

"Hey it's the chick that gave us a ride to the basketball court," One of the teenagers mentioned. They all turned and eyed Santana up and down. Some of the boys licked their lips and whispered to eachother, leaving Santana to roll her eyes.

"Shut up guys," Brittany groaned.

"Woah, fiesty Britt," One of them scoffed. "You want her all to yourself?" He added.

The blonde clenched her jaw, licking the back of her bottom teeth with her tongue. She raised her eyebrows at some of them that were waiting for a response. They took that as a signal to leave and all hurried off in the direction of several scattered bikes.

"Sorry about that," Brittany apologized, when she saw Santana nervously look away.

"It's fine, hey, what are you doing hanging out with them anyway? They seem like pretty bad influences," Santana said, breathing out a nervous chuckle.

She mentally scolded herself for sounding like a concerned mother. Brittany didn't need that from her, she already recieved the worry from her father. Santana wanted to be more of a friend that understood and that Brittany could trust.

"Well I'm not hanging out with them now, am I?" Brittany retorted, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Santana shuttered at how perfect the younger girls features were. God had one the lottery when he created this girl.

"Touche'," Santana replied wit her eyes squinted.

"Do you need help with those bags?" Brittany asked, noticing Santana's fingers fidget.

"Thanks," Santana replied with a meek smile.

They reached Santana's car and she clicked open the boot. After placing the 5th bag inside, Santana giggled, noticing Brittany comically wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Thank you," Santana said, standing awkwardly across from the girl who looked deep in thought.

After several seconds of silence, Brittany sighed and opened her mouth.

"I wasn't going to drink the alcohol," She muttered out. "I was just hanging out with them and they said that it would be fun to get drunk on a school night, but I wasn't plann-"

"Brittany!" Santana squealed, shutting the blonde up immediately. "You don't have to explain anything to me, I was a teenager once," Santana explained, a hint of sadness shadowing her glowing features.

Brittany wondered for a moment why the brunette would feel a little low when speaking about her teenage years. This caused Brittany to think of everything that she's taken for granted. You're only young once.

"Look," Santana began, stepping forward. "I promise not to tell your dad about the whole underage drinking, if you don't tell anyone that..." Santana trailed off, jogging backwards toward a trolley.

To Brittany's complete surprise, she stepped inside the trolley and pushed off a pole.

"I like riding in trolleys," Santana finished, slowly wheeling past Brittany.

The blonde instantly broke out in laughter, unable to hide the joy building up inside of her. The joy that was present, all because of Santana.

Brittany gripped onto the handle of the trolley, but needed some reassurance from Santana that it was okay to push.

"Let's go!" Santana ordered, excitement tinting her every word.

"Alright ma'am, please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times," Brittany replied sarcastically.

Both girls grinned as they began to pick up speed. Brittany leapt on the back with her feet comfortably resting on the lower rail. They were beeped at and some elderly woman even flipped them off, but that never took the smiles off their faces.

Brittany jogged towards Santana's car, pushing the trolley with the brunette in it aswell. She haulted and stepped infront of the trolley, only to see the brunette wipe some sweat of her chest and lick her lips.

Brittany immediately closed her eyes and looked away, not wanting to recieve another one of Santana's knowing smirks.

"Are you going to help me out?" Santana asked, snapping Brittany's head back in her direction.

The blonde placed a finger on her chin as if pondering whether or not she would. She then placed both feet on the bottom rail of the trolley and leaned forward.

"Well I-" The trolley tipped forward suddenly, causing Brittany to squeal and jump off. She didn't realise, until she felt warm breathing against her neck, that Santana had fallen foward and held onto her.

"Sorry," Brittany mumbled.

Santana leaned back, her eyes tightly shut. She then slowly lifted her lids and sighed.

"I think I can manage now," She grinned.

After placing the trolley back where the rest of them were, Santana strolled over to the blonde who was leaning against her car.

"Bye Santana," Brittany said, instantly changing the brunette's grin to a frown.

"Wait, where are you going?" Santana asked, causing the blonde to turn around.

"Getting dinner, then going home?" Brittany stated as more of a question.

"N-no, you aren't," The brunette demanded awkwardly. "C'mon, I'll make you something."

Brittany couldn't even open her mouth to refuse the brunette. She found herself nodding intently and entering the passengers seat.

* * *

><p>Of course the power didn't work. Ofcourse when she had company over, the damn light switch had to be a little fucker and not turn on.<p>

"I'm so sorry," Santana let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't worry about it," Brittany giggled. "We can always make our own fire?"

Santana eyed the girl up and down before entering the kitchen. She didn't even want to ask how they would. With no dry wood or kindling and every flamable object imaginable in her apartment, Santana didn't even want to give Brittany's words a second thought.

Santana decided to make home made pizza, after getting a nod of approval from Brittany ofcourse.

"Wine?" Brittany asked, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yes," Santana snatched the bottle from her grip. "It's my favourite kind."

Brittany shrugged and re entered the living room, out of sight. When Santana took the pizza's out of the oven, a gorgeous aroma filled the room.

Brittany must've smelt it because she came rushing into the kitchen with a loving expression.

"Smells amazing!" She beamed.

Santana let out an amused laugh before leading Brittany into the living room. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed an abundance of candles scattered around the table.

Santana stared at the blonde wide eyed, but Brittany looked away nonchalantly. She placed each plate on either side of the table, avoiding getting burnt.

Brittany sat indian style on one side while Santana sat opposite. She couldn't help but smile at what an intimate setting her and Brittany were in.

She pictured this to be the kind of dinner she'd share with a partner. Someone she loved and adored. Then with a discreet glance up at the blonde, Santana thought to herself. Why couldn't that be Brittany?

In the midst of silence, both girls enjoyed their pizzas. Brittany demolished hers, giving Santana the satisfaction that she'd definitely be able to provide food for a family in the future.

"What now?" The blonde asks, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

"Would you, um, like some water?" Santana asks, unsure if that was really what she wanted to say.

"Can I taste some of the wine you bought?" Brittany answers confidently.

Santana purses her lips then begins to stand up. "Okay."

She grabs the bottle and a cork screw. Then with an audible pop, the cork falls off and hits the floor. Santana makes a mental note to pick it up later so she doesn't trip and die.

She then returns to the kitchen, analysing the cupboards for two clean glasses. With one in hand she returns to the living room. "So, I kind of broke most of my glasses and keep forgetting to buy new ones, looks like we'll have to share."

Brittany sends a shrug her way and they sit beside eachother in front of the table. Brittany smells the liquid first before taking a tentative sip.

Her eyes widen and her mouth shrinks. "Gross," She deadpans, handing the glass to Santana.

"Hey!" Santana replies, swatting the girls leg. "It's great wine."

Brittany doesn't respond however and leans back to push a recliner back towards the wall. She then lays down with her back against the carpet. She stares up at Santana, reaching out to play with the fabric of the brunette's shirt.

Santana feels the tug and turns around. She sees Brittany's hand relax by her side and they lock eyes for several quiet moments.

"Lay with me," Brittany whispers.

Santana nods simply, places her glass on the table then falls back against the carpet. Brittany emits a heavy sigh. They stare blankly at the cieling, both silently ecstatic about their new found friendship. Unwilling to tell the other verbally, both girls believe their eye contact explains enough to write a novel.

With their heads resting beside eachother and their hands dangerously close, both girls remain in silence, allowing only their breathing to be heard.

"You can talk to me," Brittany breaks the silence. "You know that right?"

Santana feels her lids become heavy and she closes her eyes for a short moment. When she opens them, a single tear falls down the side of her face. Luckily it was on the side Brittany couldn't see, so Santana didn't have to explain anything.

"I know," Santana whispers, more to herself than Brittany.

The brunette closes her eyes, seeing black once again. Brittany turns her head to face Santana. With the limitation of light in the room, it's hard to make out Santana's features right away.

After a while Brittany notices the silhouette of those plump, glossy lips Santana possesses. She allows her eyes to trail down the brunette's body, making a mental note of any marks she didn't notice before. Santana would call them flaws, but Brittany sees them as things that make her special.

It shouldn't be that way though. Santana should be the confident adult, giving advice to the young girl. The Pierce's dinner was the only time Santana felt she truly accomplished helping someone when standing up for Brittany.

Brittany reaches out to make contact with the caramel skin that's yearning to be touched. She hears Santana's breath hitch, but the brunette makes no attempt to stop her.

"Can you do me a favour?" Brittany whispers, knowing her breath is tickling Santana's shoulder and neck.

Santana gulps and nods.

"I have a photography project due next week, will you be my model?" Brittany asks seriously.

Santana can't help but laugh inwardly at the blonde's request. Never has she been asked to model. One; she's too short, two; she's too damn shy to step infront of a camera.

But she trusts Brittany. The blonde is so damn kind too her and she isn't going to deny her of anything. Anything? So if Brittany kissed her, she would kiss back?

"Okay," Santana whispers, feeling an electric ripple under her skin as Brittany's fingers tenderly brush against her arm.

Brittany takes it one step further, allowing her fingers to rise up toward the brunette's collarbone. She feels Santana tense and pauses her movements.

"Do you want me to stop?" She whispers.

"No," Santana replies instantly.

Brittany can feel the waves crash in her stomach and every time she reaches closer to Santana's neck, she feels like she's just challenged an even bigger wave.

Santana still isn't reacting, which only urges Brittany to continue and take more risks. So she decides to expose Santana's chest a little more by undoing the top few buttons and pulling the shirt open to reveal the top of the brunette's lace black bra.

Brittany traces cirlcles over the exposed skin and relishes in the way Santana's breathing suddenly picks up then slows.

When Brittany reaches the brunette's fingers for the umpteenth time, she feels Santana react. Santana entwines her own fingers, slowly and carefully, with Brittany's. The blonde smiles shyly at the contact but notices Santana's expression remains the same.

It's the feeling of another humans touch that makes you feel so comfortable and secure. When you know that person is trustworthy and genuine, you know their touch will empower you with their strength.

All you want is a hand to hold and now that you have that, you wonder what comes next? You wonder whether you're willing to take the next step.

As these thoughts scatter through Santana's mind, she disregards the negative. She twists her head to face the blonde beside her and notices that she's completely awake. Santana was hoping Brittany would've fallen asleep so that she could just lay their and adore the girl.

They don't need to speak, because through their eyes they convey their deepest desire.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? :) <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: **This was definitely a fun chapter to write and I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for your love on the last chapter, glad you all liked the sexual tension. There's plenty more to come ;)

**SeddieShortBus**: -HUGS- :)

**Brittana-Forever-LOVE**: Ahh, that means so much to me :)

**lebanese11**: wow, thank you so much that means alot, I'm glad you like my writing :3

**RUlov3r**: When I read your review I may have giggled a little haha, glad you liked it ;)

p.s any mistakes are mineeee.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p><em>They don't need to speak, because through their eyes they convey their deepest desire.<em>

Seconds turn to minutes. Minutes feel like days in complete slow motion. Santana thinks she can memorise where every freckle lies on the blonde's face. She can legitimately feel warmth engulfing her body from their clasped hands.

"Your father's probably wondering where you are," Santana whispers, but doesn't break eye contact for a second.

The corners of Brittany's lips slowly curl up, revealing a faint smile. She doesn't respond with words, she just simply lifts her and Santana's hands toward her face. She slowly untangles their fingers, but makes sure not to lose contact.

Brittany glides each of her own fingers down Santana's, sending a slight shiver through the brunette's body.

Brittany's mouth finally opens after she intertwines their fingers once again. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Santana nods weakly and the blonde clears her throat.

"When I first saw you in the office, I thought you were really hot," Brittany laughs nervously, unaware of what the brunette's reaction will be.

Santana smirks, which then becomes a wide grin. Brittany's eyes sparkle when she sees how gorgeous Santana looks up close and smiling.

"Well what do you think of me now then?" Santana asks, poking at the blonde's sides.

Brittany's laughter fades and she stares deeply into the dark eyes that convey so much that the blonde can't explain.

"Now I," She takes a deep breath. "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," The blonde admits, swallowing the abnormally large lump that forms in her throat.

Before the brunette can even part her lips to reply, Brittany's phone buzzes and they both let out a frustrated sigh. The blonde retrieves her phone and clicks answer. By the look on her face, Santana realizes it's her father. She can't help but smirk at how close they were to doing the unthinkable. Santana could've easily initiated the contact, but staring at Brittany and getting lost in those eyes created such a euphoric atmosphere.

When was the last time someone called her beautiful? When was the last time someone actually meant it? Brittany wasn't trying to make Santana feel better by complimenting her. She was revealing herself in such a genuine, pure way. Santana knew Brittany was something special.

Brittany places her phone in her pocket and rakes her fingers through her hair. She mentally scolds herself for not leaning in. She could've simply pressed her lips against Santana's then pulled back. It was that simple. But she didn't do it and for some reason, Brittany thinks that it's best this way.

They're still growing and learning so much about eachother. It wouldn't be right to move so fast. Brittany shrugs off the feeling and stands up, offering Santana a hand who gladly takes it.

They move towards the door, Santana not knowing how exactly to approach the issue they both so badly want to discuss.

"See me tomorrow?" Brittany suddenly asks, leaving Santana to sigh contently and nod.

"We can do the photoshoot in the spare room if you want," Santana suggests.

"Cool," Brittany stares down at her feet before looking up and meeting those damn gorgeous brown eyes. "I'll pick you up when you finish," She adds in a breathy whisper.

Santana licks her lips, eyes darting towards the blonde's eyes and her thinner lips.

"Sure, I finish at 4," Santana replies, swaying from side to side.

"Perfect, I'll be there after school," Brittany replies, giggling at how childish the brunette looks.

Santana nods. Brittany nods. Then the blonde's hand meets the door handle and she swiftly steps out of the apartment.

As soon as Brittany's out of view, Santana places her hands to her mouth and giggles into them. She hopes she isn't too loud because she didn't need any more embarrassing moments for the blonde to keep in her memory.

Then her joy turns to panic and she races out of the door.

"Brittany wait," Santana yells to the blonde figure crossing the deserted road.

"Yes Santana?" Brittany turns on her heels.

"How are you getting home?" The brunette asks.

The blonde breathes out a laugh. Santana's motherly instincts have kicked in once again.

"My dad's picking me up from the park across the road," Brittany replies.

"Oh," Santana breathes out a sigh of relief. "Good, cool, see you tomorrow Britt." And with that Santana bolts back inside.

Brittany's eyebrows are raised and her expression shows one resembling a little kid enjoying their first christmas.

She doesn't think Santana realized that she called her Britt. Only friends use nicknames, Brittany thinks with a toothy grin.

Santana slides down the front door, knees coming to rest under her chin. With the images of their intertwining fingers, those cerulean orbs and the thin lines of red that always curve when she's happy, Santana finds herself falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Work is the same is the same as every other day. Write a few ideas on scrap paper, throw the stupid ones away, start again. She knew they had a meeting with all of her co workers, but her mind was somewhere else.<p>

Her consentration had been off since last night when she and Brittany shared the evening together. Everything they spoke about played in her mind over and over like a re run of a comedy show. This comedy, although at times tragic, portrayed the lives of two very different girls, living completely seperate lives. It had it's amusing moments, but like every comedy series there were serious confrontations.

"Alright everybody, come on in," Mr. Pierce orders from inside the meeting room.

Santana only sees blurs of black and white rushing by her. Her thoughts of Brittany literally cause her body to react a different way than usual. For some reason Santana enjoys this new feeling.

"Lopez," Kurt calls, waving his hand for her to follow.

Santana's vision finally clears and she shakes her head. Entering the room, she notices only one seat available next to Penny. It's across from Rachel, which causes the brunette to instantly frown.

Mr. Pierce begins to divagate about his own personal life and what each of these greeting cards meant to him. Santana finds it amusing but also a complete waste of time. Although the man isn't the most annoying boss in the world, he just tends to rant about nothing.

"4 minutes."

Santana cranes her neck and notices Penny smirking. "Hmm?"

"That's how long he's been rambling for," The woman explains.

"Oh," Santana whispers with a slight chuckle. She then faces Rachel who is instensly scribbling down on her notepad.

That damn notepad never left her side. She would always take notes even at the strangest times. Whatever Mr. Pierce said, even if it was completely off topic, she'd paint the paper with illegible cursive that only a legendary poet could decipher.

"What's with Berry today? She seems more tense than usual," Santana whispers to Penny who faces the small brunette opposite them.

"Probably writing a list of what she wants Santa to get her for chrissy," Penny replies.

Santana nudges the womans side, not in a flirtacious way. But Penny is positive she's flirting.

She nudges Santana back, a little rougher this time. The brunette scoffs and shakes her head slightly.

Penny just smirks and winks, before paying attention to her boss.

Santana catches the wink and furrows her eyebrows. This girl is not flirting is she? Then out of the corner of her eye she sees a hand wave. She stares out of the glass windows in the meeting room and sees Brittany waving comically at her.

Santana has to hold back a laugh that's desperate to escape. She just smiles politely, nodding her head towards her desk. The blonde mouths an 'okay' and heads towards the brunette's work area.

Before Santana realises, the meeting is over and everbody disperses out of the room. Rachel ofcourse stays back, claiming she has questions to ask.

Santana strides towards her desk and as her eyes peer over the cubicle, she witnesses Brittany swinging on her chair.

"Get outta there," Santana whispers loudly, swatting the blonde's arm lightly.

Brittany raises her hands in defense and stands up allowing the brunette to sit comfortably on her wheelie chair.

"Hey Santana."

In unison Santana and Brittany turn to face the source of the voice. Penny's standing beside her cubicle, batting her eyelashes which makes Brittany instantly cringe.

"A couple of the guys are getting drinks tonight, you in?" She asks, licking her lips and letting her tongue linger for a moment.

"Um," Santana stutters, looking towards Brittany who had deflated behind her.

"Crap I can't I already have plans," She adds. Santana swears she can hear Brittany cheer from behind her.

Penny instantly frowns and rolls her eyes. "Well how about tomorrow night, just me and you?" She asks with a seductive wink.

Santana looks bewildered. As if some wild rhino had caused havoc in the office then tore a co worker to shreds.

"Look Penny," She starts, clasping her hands together and shrinking in her seat. "You're really nice and I appreciate the offer, but I'm not interested."

"Right," Penny states, sighing and cocking her hip to the side. "Well I thought I'd give it a try, I mean you just totally screamed lesbian when I first met you. Oh well."

With that, the woman walks off and leaves Santana in completely shocked state. Hearing that word in a sentence about her was like a new discovery by America's top scientists. She thought she might atleast be bisexual because of her experimentation in high school, but never once did it ever cross her mind that she could possibly be a lesbian.

"Wow," She hears from behind her.

"I know," Santana replies, confusion written all over her face.

Everything feels right when she's with Brittany. Like the light in the world has somehow become impossibly bright. Like if she was blind she'd still be able to tell Brittany is beautiful just by listening to the way she speaks.

She knows how she feels about Brittany. It's, different. Something she's completely willing to explore, but is afraid that she'll get lost along the way. She hadn't even considered the label people would put on her.

After being with a man for so long, you'd think she'd have her sexuality all figured out. Sure she was a curious teenager. But now that Brittany's come into her life and captured her in ways no one else has, she thinks maybe she's finally found herself. Just maybe.

"You ready to go? Or am I a little early?" Brittany asks concerned.

Santana sighs in relief. Ofcourse Brittany wouldn't ask questions. She knows what Santana has been through and acts more mature than the older fucks that work with her.

"No I'm ready, c'mon," Santana says, quickly picking up her bag and heading out of the office.

No one even notices Brittany following behind her like a stray puppy. Santana knows the feeling of being un noticed in her work place. Why would anyone pay attention to her now, when they never even did before.

Kurt is an acception, because the two attend monthly shopping trips. But even Santana knows he's more focused on his life goals to notice her own. What goals did Santana even have? Were greeting cards going to haunt her for the rest of her life?

* * *

><p>Upon entering the apartment, Santana observes Brittany taking out an expensive looking camera and tri pod.<p>

Santana has no idea what she's in for, why the hell did she even agree to this? Oh right, because it meant more time with Brittany.

The blonde enters the spare room, immediately grinning at the open space and white walls.

"Perfect," She squeals.

Santana nods in agreement, even though she's completely oblivious to the reason behind the blonde's excitement. She stands idly behind Brittany with her hands in her pockets, waiting for direction.

She watches how the blonde moves around the room, placing down a lamp she borrowed from the living room. Brittany then sets up her camera on the tri pod and places her hands on her hips. She scans the room, deciding whether anything needs to be added or removed.

Santana continues to wait for instruction, having all the patience in the world for this girl. She then sees the blonde's smile turn sour and Brittany rushes out of the room.

"Britt?" She asks breathlessly, but the blonde's already gone. She thinks about following her, but knows that she probably was just missing something.

Brittany enters the room abruptly again, holding two glasses of milk. Santana's startled for a moment but then relaxes when she sees Brittany place the glasses down beside the camera.

"Are you alright Brittany?" Santana finally asks.

Brittany places a hand to her fore head and squeezes her eyes shut.

"She was flirting with you," Brittany says, causing Santana to scrunch her eyebrows.

"Who, Penny?" She questions, stepping forward.

"A beautiful woman was openly flirting with you and you blew her off to hang out with me? A stupid high school girl with no skills other than shaking my ass on stage," Brittany says in one breath.

Santana raises an eyebrow then realises the blonde's exterior looks completely torn down. She reaches a hand up to her shoulder and squeezes gently.

"You are not stupid," Santana whispers. "And Penny is not even my type," She adds, trying to lighten the mood.

Brittany shows a faint smile, causing Santana's to grow wider. They then meet eachothers gaze and the hand on Brittany's shoulder doesn't even feel like it's really there.

Brittany bites the corner of her lip and Santana can't help but pay immediate attention to that area. The blonde notices but keeps quiet and still. She decides to shrug the hand off her shoulder and the brunette instantly breaks out of her trance.

Brittany thinks the best thing to do it not act on her feelings. Santana needs someone her own age, that can keep up with her. All she wants is for the brunette to be loved unconditionally and never experience any heart ache like she did with her ex husband and son.

She knows all she can do right now is be a good friend and just be there.

"So where do you want me?" Santana asks, shrugging her shoulders.

"Um, just infront of that wall and sitting on your knees," Brittany orders politely and the brunette instantly follows directions.

Santana sets herself down on the floor exactly how Brittany told her too. She jokingly brushes the carpet around causing the blonde to roll her eyes. She then stares blankly at the wall opposite her, waiting further instruction.

"Look at me," Brittany orders.

Just like that the blonde feels as though her eyes have been punctured. The piercing stare of Santana portrays so many different emotions.

Seductive, hopeful, excited. Every emotion Brittany can read clearly and doesn't feel the need to ask what the brunette is feeling.

"Wait, why do we have milk?" Santana asks, interrupting the blonde's train of thought.

"Oh," Brittany says, picking up one of the glasses. "Take this, throw it forward when I say," She adds.

Santana squints her eyes, and stares at the glass of pure white in her hand.

"Who do you think is going to clean the mess up?" She says, raising an eyebrow.

"Me ofcourse," Brittany says, grinning shyly.

* * *

><p>15 minutes into the shoot and Brittany feels as though they're missing something. She eyes the brunette up and down, leaving Santana to feel hot under the blonde's gaze.<p>

"Stand up," Brittany demands, showing no emotion.

Santana stands, places her hands by her sides as if in line in the military.

"We need a wardrobe change," Brittany says, observing the amount of clothing Santana's wearing. "I'll be right back."

As she examines the brunette's wardrobe and drawers, she finds the perfect, simple outfit. She knows it's something Santana will most likely object too, but she has to try.

"This is simply for professional purposes," The blonde says, striding in the room. Brittany doesn't know why she says that, she just does.

Santana takes the clothing out of the blonde's hand and scans the minimal clothing. Determining whether it's a good idea to show the amount of skin required, Santana notices Brittany turn around.

"I won't look," Brittany says, giggling.

Santana inhales and exhales before pulling her jeans off. Her cardigan is discarded on the floor, along with her shirt and boots. Then her socks fall into the pile of rumpled fabric and all that's left is her underwear. She places the tight booty shorts Brittany gave her on, along with the black tank top.

She realises why she's wearing all black now.

"It contrasts with the room," Brittany says suddenly.

Santana stands stunned for a moment before shaking her head furiously.

"Okay, I'm ready," Santana states, placing her hands awkwardly by her side.

Brittany turns and firstly observes the amount of clothing scattered along the wall. Then finally she sees the beautifully sculptured woman in front of her.

"Shit," She breathes.

Santana notices the wide eyed expression on the blondes face straight away and looks down at her body. She hadn't been to the gym in months but still managed to maintain a slim figure. She silently congratulates herself on keeping up her fitness and also for making the blonde drool a little.

"A-alright, turn around and turn your head to the camera. Put on your best convincing smile," Brittany says with a nervous chuckle.

Santana does as the blonde says, but obviously isn't doing something right as she sees Brittany frown.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks, biting her lip.

Without answering, Brittany walks forward and stands behind the brunette. She places a hand on her thigh without asking, catching Santana by complete surprise.

"Turn it a little," Brittany then grabs Santana's left hand, placing it loosely on her hip. "Lift your chin up slightly," She looses contact with the brunette's hand. But not before grazing her fingers along the exposed skin begging to be touched.

Brittany then reaches down to grab the glass of milk in her hand, using the other one that's around Santana's waist, to dip into the liquid. She pulls her fingers out, then brushes them delicately across Santana's chest and lower stomach. With every touch a tidal wave crashes within Santana.

"Okay, perfect," Brittany whispers.

Santana eyes shut, instantly feeling the electricity rushing through her as the blonde's breath tickles her neck. With nothing but the lamp casting a dim light in the room, both girls feel the atmosphere become a little cosier.

Their bodies are pressed lightly together, allowing them to absorb eachothers warmth and soak up the feeling of how incredible eachothers skin feels.

Santana hates the fact Brittany's taller than her. She thinks it gives the blonde the advantage in a way. She begins to think of the extroadinary things they could experience in bed together. They wouldn't even have to touch. A simple appreciation of the others body through eye contact has the girls melting.

"I've been meaning to give something to you," The blonde whispers.

Santana awaits any sudden movements from Brittany, expecting the contact she's been longing for.

Then to her surprise, the blonde reaches in her pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. Without stepping away, Brittany reaches around to the front of Santana's booty shorts and slips the paper underneath the waistband.

It's the most sensual act and feeling the brunette has ever experienced. She even has to control her shivers, knowing that with her body still pressed against Brittany's, she'll feel it too.

As Brittany's finger trail a line along the brunette's stomach and to her side, Santana's breath hitches and she wonders how impossibly soft Brittany's hands can actually be. Just as Brittany is about to remove her hand, Santana places her own on top of Brittany's and guides the blonde's further along her stomach.

To the brunette's disappointment, Brittany steps back and mutters something incoherent. She knows she should be there as a friend for Santana. She knows that testing the brunette is a horrible thing to do. She knows that flirting will only lead her into deeper water.

Now she only has to decide if she's ready to risk drowning.

* * *

><p>Brittany leaves shortly after her close sexual encounter with Santana. Santana can't help but slap herself continuously on the forehead. Brittany obviously wasn't going to make the first move, because she can actually control herself. Santana couldn't even keep her dirty thoughts about the young blonde in check, especially with their bodies so damn close.<p>

The brunette can't help but wish Brittany would just treat her like she treats her friends at school. The friendly jab on the shoulder and a basketball game to end the day. She wishes they didn't have to much damn sexual tension. She wishes she wasn't so sexually attracted to Brittany.

Santana's been closed off for so long, even though she knows what she wants, she's deadly afraid of what the outcome might be. She's slowly becoming aware of how much she's letting Brittany know about her. How much she's allowing the blonde to become close to her. She's letting Brittany in, something she hasn't done in a long time because she fears the consequences. She wants to take that leap, just to see how it finally feels to be free of all of her insecurities.

She pulls back the sheets on her bed and snuggles under them.

She knows Brittany feels the same, she can feel it within her touch and in her expression every time they're around each other. When Brittany complimented her appearance last night, that was the confirmation Santana needed.

She only hopes that whatever this feeling is inside of her that's yearning for the blonde, will either evolve into something she can handle or just completely disappear. She doesn't want the heart ache that comes with relationships and relying on people. Although she can already tell Brittany is worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah okay, long chapter. Tell me what you think! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Thank you all again for the amazing reviews, you're all amazing! Hope you enjoy this chapterrrrr ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Santana has no idea what her next move is going to be. She can't seek advice from Kurt because he'd only judge her for getting close to a younger girl and because of the fact Brittany is a <em>girl.<em> She also can't go home for advice because a) she doesn't live with anyone and b) Snix just gives her the strangest looks when she rambles on.

She keeps thinking of reasons why her and Brittany can't be together. She's not underage, but she's still in highschool. She's seeing a boy, but they aren't official. She's her boss' daughter, but Mr. Pierce is a nice man.

It would however be hell to hear what he has to say about them both being girls. Somehow Santana thinks he'll accept Brittany. And he does appreciate the fact Santana has done so much for the blonde. As much as she tries to think of a legitimate reason why she can't be with Brittany, she comes up empty.

"I'm heading out to Starbucks, want anything?" Kurt asks, standing a few metres away from her desk.

"Um, iced coffee would be good," Santana replies with a meek smile. The boy simply nods and heads toward the elevator.

Kurt is lovely. He is also captial G gay, which Santana has no problem with. She still can't understand why she doesn't just speak with him about it. He'll surely understand the sexuality part of it, but the age difference may be problem to him.

"Kurt wait!" She yells. He holds open the door to the lift and Santana grabs her purse. "I'll come along."

* * *

><p>They head down the street in silence and in no time they're at their destination. The line isn't too long and as they wait and Santana notices Kurt eyeing her suspciously.<p>

"Spill," The boys says, raising an eyebrow.

Santana sighs. She has to tell him because she'll go crazy trying to figure it out on her own. They reach the counter, order their drinks and find a table by the window. Santana is enjoying the mountains of cream on her iced coffee, while Kurt waits for her to finally speak.

"Fine," She groans, placing her drink on the table and sitting up straight. "You know how I was with Joe for a long time," Santana starts.

Kurt nods slowly, awaiting the actual point to her story.

"Well before I was with him, I was interested in a lot of different people," Kurt knits his eyebrows together. "Girls, Kurt. I was interested in a lot of girls."

"Oh..." Kurt draws out, leaning closer.

"I never had the chance to express my real feelings at that age because I was surrounded by people who would judge me for the littlest things. My parents wanted so much for me to marry Joe when they found out I was pregnant. So I did," She says with a shrug.

"So now that you aren't with Joe, do you feel that you're ready to explore those feelings again?" Kurt asks and Santana instantly smiles warmly at him.

"Yeah," She says honestly and Kurt claps his hands together in pure joy.

She picks up her glass and licks the edge of it. During the intimate moment with the contents of her drink, Santana sees the boy opposite her twist his lips. He's obviously thinking of a plan, but Santana stops him before he can lay anything on the table.

"I think I've found someone I really like. She's made me realise what it feels to be young again and the moments we share - I just want to live in them forever, you know?" Santana explains.

The boy nods understandingly but remains silent. He isn't going to pry into the girl's life because he's aware of everything she's been through. He's simply glad she's finally found the light at the end of the tunnel.

"So, I think I want to give it a chance," Santana adds, lifting her shoulders non chalantly and gazing out of the window.

The amount of couples passing by no longer makes her want to press an iron to her face. She adores the simple gesture of a hand hold and kiss to the forehead. It's everything she's always wanted with someone.

"Well, Brittany's a nice girl. Overly bubbly at times, but a good match for you," Kurt says, causing the brunette to twist her head back to face him.

"How di-" Kurt raises his hand to stop her.

"You mentioned she makes you feel young again. It kind of gave it away because she is the only 18 year old we see around alot," Kurt mentions, laughing through his nose.

Santana shakes her head in disbelief. "Thank you Kurt," She places her hand out and he squeezes it.

"You deserve a long, happy life," He leans in closer. "Why not share it with her?" He whispers.

* * *

><p>In life everybody wants two things. It's our choice when we feel the need for these two things. It's our choice whether we'll accept these two things from certain people and finally let them in. Love can be the most extraodinary feeling in the world when shared with the correct person. And with love comes happiness.<p>

Santana has never felt either of these emotions with another person. Nor does she let anybody into her life. Until now.

So when she reaches for her phone and fiddles with the piece of paper Brittany had given her the previous day, she wonders whether exploring things with the blonde will finally bring her love and happiness.

As her finger taps each number, her toes tap furiously against the floor and her tongue swipes back and forth against the corner of her lips. It shouldn't be this hard to just dial a phone number. Their bodies were flush against eachother only yesterday.

Then the sound of ringing fills her ears and she wonders whether this is a stupid idea. Brittany backed away from her yesterday after things began to get heated, so maybe she isn't as into it as Santana thinks.

"Hello?"

Shit.

"H-hey Britt," Santana says, trying to sound casual.

"Santana!" She squeals, instantly causing the brunette to chuckle softly

She scans the room, thankfull everyone's busy with work. Just like she should be. Oh well.

"I thought I'd give you a call to see, um..." She trails off, knitting her eyebrows in thought.

Why exactly did she call? Brittany is probably in school, but not in class by the volume of her squeal. She racks her brain for an explination, but comes up short.

"I just wanted to talk, I guess?" It comes out as a question and Santana hears a slight giggle emiting from the other end of the line.

"Well what did you want to talk about, is it about yesterday? Because I'm sorry if I did anything to make you uncomfortable, that definitely wasn't my intention," Brittany says, taking a huge breath.

Santana grows curious and leans back on her chair slightly.

"What was your intention Brittany?" She didn't mean to make her voice sound so seductive, it just came out like that. She's sure she can hear Brittany gulp, but doesn't voice an opinion on that.

"I just wanted a perfect photograph," Brittany replies, her voice cracking near the end.

"Okay..." Santana answers, a little confused. She was sure Brittany felt the tension yesterday. It wasn't a bad tension, no. Much more sexual and erotic.

"How's work?" The change of subject snaps Santana out of her confused state and she sighs heavily.

"Not bad. Penny hasn't bothered me, thank god," Santana explains, rolling her eyes.

"That's good," Brittany laughs. "I'm about to hand in my photography assignment."

"Oh really? Did you get the photo you wanted?" Why is everything she asks coming out so damn flirtatiously?

"Uh yeah, it looks really good," Brittany replies tentatively.

The phone line remains silent, both girls mentally preparing something to say next. Santana is about to congratulate the blonde, when Brittany speaks first.

"Santana?"

"Yes," The brunette dead pans. The sexual tension is almost evident through phone conversation.

"I," Brittany begins, then pauses quickly. "Do you enjoy when we hang out?"

Santana definitely wasn't expecting a question like that. But she's thankful that Brittany didn't ask whether she enjoys her touching her.

"Ofcourse," Santana admits honestly.

"What about when we were lying in your apartment and you let me..." Brittany trails off, knowing that she shouldn't even be asking these questions. But the desire to know is too strong.

"I guess it um," Santana swallows hard. "Felt good."

Brittany can tell the brunette's nervous. But it doesn't mean she can't tell that Santana is being honest with her.

"Santana!" The brunette sits up abruptly, noticing her boss standing by the door to his office. "You're off early today."

Her hearts beating fast and her breathing is picking up. She doesn't know if it was from the blonde's tough questions or that fact that she sat up so fast it almost felt like whiplash.

"Santana?"

"S-sorry Britt, your dad was just telling me I finish early today," Santana mumbles.

"Do you want to hang out?" Brittany asks timidly.

"Don't you have class now?" Santana questions, double checking her watch.

"Yeah I have photography, but I'm handing in my assignment now and the teacher will let me off early," Brittany explains with a hint of excitement in her voice.

Santana can't help but feel a little giddy aswell. Every moment with Brittany feels like a new, fun experience that she missed in her youth. She wouldn't dare pass up the opportunity.

"Okay, I'll pick you up?"

"Sure, see you soon," Brittany replies, hanging up the phone and resting her head on the wall behind her.

* * *

><p>Brittany exits the photography room but is stopped when Caleb steps infront of her. He's wearing a sad smile and his shoulders are slouched slightly.<p>

"Brittany, I'm sorry about the other day. But I haven't seen you in a while and I was getting worried that you were mad at me," He says, inching closer to her so her back hits the lockers.

Brittany clenches her jaw, unable to reveal the amount of annoyance she's feeling because of Caleb ruining her good mood.

"Look, I was mad at you, still am, so don't think about talking to me or touching me like that again," She spits quietly, beginning to walk away.

"What?" Caleb hisses, grabbing her arm. "When did you start acting like this? We were fine before, now suddenly you can't stand me?" He questions, trying to look her in the eyes.

"Caleb, just let go," She hisses, tugging her arm away from his grip. She turns her head towards the entrance, noticing Santana rushing over to them.

"Let's go," Brittany orders, grabbing Santana's hand without thinking and pulling her out of the school.

* * *

><p>They arrive at the basketball court, intent on taking their mind off of everything by playing a few games.<p>

"He shouldn't touch you like that," Santana says quietly as they sit in the car.

"He's acting like a typical guy that doesn't get what he wants," Brittany explains, forcing a laugh out.

"Brittany," Santana faces her. "Promise me you won't let him touch you like that again," She pleads.

Brittany reluctantly meets the brunette's gaze and nods. She then steps out of the car and removes her hoodie to reveal a tight singlet top. Santana takes her appearance in, before joining Brittany on the court.

"Prepare to lose," Brittany grins. It's the first genuine smile Santana's seen in a while and she can't help but brush off all the negativity she feels towards her and Brittany's friendship.

"No chance," Santana says playfully. It doesn't help that she's wearing skin tight jeans and heels, so she removes her shoes and her vest. The top two buttons of her shirt are undone, exposing her gorgeous tanned skin that the blonde can't help but stare at.

She touched that area of skin not that long ago and has longed too again. However, Brittany knows her physical control is strong, doesn't mean she won't continue to fantasize about Santana in her mind.

Brittany stands opposite Santana. Both girls lost in eachothers eyes. That is until Santana notices Brittany's wicked grin and she instantly knows it's on. They check the ball and Santana swerves around the blonde towards the basket. She feels stray stones underneath her socks which sting for a second as she runs.

The wind is coming fast causing her eyes to be squinted constantly. Then before she can even lift her arms to shoot, Brittany swipes the ball from her grasp and runs back to the halfway point.

"Too slow Lopez," Brittany jokes.

"Hell no," Santana says breathlessly, running towards the blonde.

They continue back and forth, the score still nill and nill. Both girls are heavily panting as they check the ball for the final time.

"Alright, this is getting insane. Whoever doesn't score this next point, shouts the other to dinner," Brittany explains with the wink.

Santana's mind blanks for a moment. Did Brittany just say that they'd be going on a date?

Before she can register any furher, Brittany clears her throat and she checks the ball. Santana then calmly walks forward, forcing the blonde to look her in the eye. She thinks of doing something extremely wicked and knows Brittany won't be able to handle it. So with one big breath, Santana exposes her bra and instantly catches the blonde's eye.

She smirks, then weaves around the blonde, throwing the ball awkwardly but making the basket. Santana's arms raise high in the air and she approaches Brittany who is still stunned from the sight of the brunette's exposure earlier.

"That was not fair," Brittany whines. Santana just giggles wickedly before sitting down on the bench to catch her breath. Brittany follows and shoves the girl playfully.

"Don't be mad that you couldn't keep your eyes on the ball," Santana says, her voice an octave higher than normal.

Brittany just breathes a laugh through her nose and shakes her head. Both girls fall into a comfortable silence, closing their eyes and leaning back to stare at the cerulean sky.

"Can I ask you a question Santana?" Brittany says, looking left. Santana clicks her tongue before smiling at the blonde and nodding.

"Do I come on too strong?"

Santana furrows her eyebrows and shakes her head. "No, why?"

"Well, I tend to do and say things when I'm in the moment. Especially when I'm with you," Brittany admits tentatively.

"Like when you said I'm hot," Santana says, nudging the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah," Brittany pinches her lips together. "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it doesn't," Santana replies honestly, absent mindily trailing her pinkie along the blonde's. "I never feel uncomfortable around you Brittany."

Brittany turns over on her side, resting her hand underneath her cheek.

"Really?" She asks grinning.

"You're the only person whose made me actually feel anything since my..." Santana inhales sharply through her nose.

"You can talk to me," Brittany reassures her, lacing their fingers together.

Santana studies the sky. She observes an abundance of clouds gathered together to her left. Then to her right there's one lone cloud hovering above. She can't help but think they resemble her teenage years. Always surrounded by crowds of people but never feeling like she was really there.

"When I fell pregnant my whole life changed," Santana begins, not taking her eyes off the clouds. "I was forced into a lot of things and I became severly stressed. It wasn't until I was lying on that hospital bed, knowing that soon I was going to give birth to a human being, that I felt I was actually greatful and ready." A single tear slides down her cheek.

"Everything after that felt so surreal and quick that I don't remember exactly how I managed to return home. I forced myself to work and to not think about it. I lost a human being. He could've became the president or found the cure for cancer," She inhales sharply. "I couldn't help but blame myself."

"It's not your fault," Brittany whispers, wiping away the tears.

"I know that now, but I was only 18 at the time so I couldn't help but feel that somehow those 'complications' the doctor spoke about where caused because of me," Santana explains, squinting her eyes shut.

"As much as I hate to say it, Joe would've been a good dad," She adds, beginning to sob quietly.

All Brittany can do is lean over and wrap her arms around Santana. She can't change the past or fix something that seems so severly broken. But she knows Santana needs and deserves happiness, so for now she's going to try and give that to her.

* * *

><p>The girls return to Santana's apartment, sweaty and undernourished. Santana grabs two bottles of water from the fridge, handing one to Brittany who accepts the drink thankfully.<p>

"I'm sorry for crying before," Santana breaks the silence.

Brittany squeezes her hand over the counter and smiles. "We're even now."

Santana smiles greatfully, before tracing patterns with her fingers on the counter. Brittany takes this as another opportunity to speak up.

"So, I've told you what I think of you. What do you think of me?" Brittany asks, with a toothy grin.

"Well," Santana begins, turning her body to face the blonde. "Do you want the honest truth?" Santana asks, looking up at the blonde through her eyelashes.

"Definitely," Brittany replies.

"I think," She inhales. "You're really, really attractive. Not just your looks. Your personality is so amazing," She admits, beginning to feel her cheeks burn up.

The corner of Brittany's lips curls up and she raises an eyebrow.

"That's really sweet Santana," The blonde whispers, edging closer. "You know these past few days have been amazing with you. I try and force myself not to think anything of it but it just gets harder everyday," She adds, hovering a few inches away from the brunette.

"I feel the same," Santana admits, staring into the blonde's lust filled orbs.

Brittany gravitates slowly towards the brunette. "Tell me to stop and I will," She whispers.

The fact that Brittany's breath meets her skin as she says that only makes Santana want this more. She could fight it, turn away and tell Kurt that he was so wrong in telling her to pursue Brittany.

But there are feelings that she's never experienced before and a kindness that's never been shown to her until now. Brittany's changing her world and she loves it.

"I don't want too," Santana whispers, before brushing her lips against the blonde's. Santana places her palm softly against Brittany's cheek bringing them closer. Their lips hit eachothers gently and smoothly. The kiss lasts about 7 seconds, but to the girls it feels like forever.

Brittany places her hands on the brunette's waist, pulling them together so their fronts are touching. Their foreheads are resting against eachother's and their breathing is even. Not a sound around them other than their breaths. Brittany slides her tongue along her upper lip, then down to her bottom one.

"25," Santana admits, eyeing the blonde's movements along her mouth.

"25?" Brittany questions.

"25 years I've waited for someone to show me what living really feels like," Santana answers, showing a faint smile. "And you managed to do it in 7 seconds."

"I can make you feel so much more Santana," Brittany's tone is promising.

Then there's a knock on the door. And another, and another.

"Who is it?" Santana yells, playing with the fabric of Brittany's singlet.

"It's me Santana, it's Joe," The voice behind the door yells back.

Both the girls' eyes snap up and for a moment Santana thinks she's hearing things. Joe hasn't voluntarily come to visit for so long.

"Should I go?" Brittany whispers.

"No," Santana replies instantly, taking the blonde's hands in her own. "I'll make him go away." She then lets go and moves towards the door.

Before she even makes it halfway, she finds herself turning around and speed walking back to Brittany's arms. She surges forward, kissing the blonde with all she has. That's going to become an addiction, Santana thinks.

Before Brittany can get a word out, Santana just smirks and moves toward the door again. Brittany purses her lips and scratches her head, before leaning against the counter.

"What is it?" Santana hisses against the wood.

"Just open up Santana, I have stuff that I've left here," Joe replies.

"You haven't been here in a while, why come now to pick whatever it is you left up?" Santana spits back.

"Santana, is someone in there with you? Is that why you won't open the door?" Joe asks suspiciously.

Santana scoffs. "Why do you care?" She yells.

"Fine," He sighs. "Leave my bathroom bag outside the door and I'll pick it up another time. Who ever is in there with Santana, leave now because the bitch won't do anything but fuck up your life," Joe adds before the girls hear a car engine roar.

Santana's eyes narrow and the edges of them begin to water. She didn't want Brittany to hear that, because although she knows it's all complete bullshit, she couldn't help but feel that all she did was ruin things when she was a teenager.

Brittany steps behind Santana, snaking her arms around the brunette's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"You are beautiful," Brittany reassures her.

Santana relaxes into the embrace for only a second before inhaling sharply and pulling away from the blonde.

"You should get home," She says, wiping her sleeve across her nose.

Brittany's lips part, but nothing audible exits. She just simply nods, knowing that Santana needs time to herself.

"Take care of yourself," Brittany mumbles before heading out of the apartment.

It only takes a second to feel like you're untouchable. And another second to feel like complete shit again.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? :) <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **The favourites/alerts are insane, thank you all so much! Especially thanks to the loyal reviewers who tell me what they think on every chapter, you're awesome! There's a lot more to come with this story, good and bad. So here's chapter 9 :D

[re uploaded the chapter because I saw a mistake during the texting so sorry guys]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Santana could feel her palms fill with sweat as she rapidly hit the keys on her laptop. She was intently focused on catching up on work that isn't even supposed to be presented for another three weeks. She still had the business trip to attend too, so she prepared for that aswell even though she didn't really know how too.<p>

It was happening again. The early mornings where she'd arrive at work earlier than usual and ignore everyone in the office. She was completely focused on her tasks and wouldn't allow the single sound of an eerie scream pull her out of her work.

Ever since Joe had blatantly said she's a fuck up, Santana hasn't been able to think of anything else. She's overloading herself with work which is all that matters right now.

It isn't healthy but ofcourse she knows this. It's happened before.

"Santana."

She hits the wrong letter key and grits her teeth.

"Santana."

Her finger taps hard against the back space key until she's satisfied.

"Santana!"

The third scream pulls Santana to reality. It feels like she's travelled a mile to get back to earth and the fall is hard. She squints her eyes shut and rubs her forehead. She hasn't blinked for almost an hour, trying to race through all of her work.

"Tonight we're going for drinks, I won't take no for an answer," Kurt says forwardly, strutting off before the brunette can even put together a single word.

Santana's mouth is gaping open and when she realises, she quickly shuts it and squeezes her eyes shut again. It hurts staring a computer screen for a long time. The light that isn't even natural weighs down on you after a while and your head begins to throb.

Santana pulls open the drawer infront of her knees and takes out some panadol. She dry swallows one and shoves the packet away. Hopefully her head ache will go away soon and she'll be able to focus better again.

What the hell was Kurt saying? Something about going out? Santana hasn't been to a real club in over two years. Not even on special occasions because she found no reason to really celebrate any holiday - considering she was miserable all the time.

The buzz of her phone causes her to jump and hit her knees under the desk. She hisses in pain for a millisecond before relaxing. She retrieves her phone from her pocket and on the screen is a text from Brittany.

_I owe a lovely lady dinner ;) _

Santana finds a smile creep onto her face. The first one since she kicked Brittany out so abruptly last night. She felt so bad for her actions, but she needed time alone to think. Brittany was a mere discraction that Santana didn't want to risk having around for the night.

She was however thankful that Brittany was so worried. No one had ever shown her that much compassion in forever.

_You do indeed ;) _

Santana pinches her lips together and slowly rolls her eyes in thought. She didn't have anything planned except for tonight.

_When are you free? Britt Britt wants more kisses :( _

_Awe, Britt Britt will get more kisses ASAP, but not tonight gorgeous. Kurt's taking me out for drinks :|_

_Wow, that's a good thing you know :) I'll get back to you babe xx_

Santana's mouth falls slightly open at the last word. She imagines the word pour from Brittany's lips as she hovers above her soaked in sw-

"Santana, I'll pick you up at 7!" Kurt yells, grabbing his coat and heading towards the elevator.

Damn, is work finished already? Santana thinks, staring down at her phone.

_4:08_

She saves her work, shuts her laptop and grabs her belongings.

* * *

><p>It takes her a little while longer to get home because of the sudden traffic but she makes it in time to feed Snix and get ready.<p>

Her shower lasts 10 minutes longer than usual because she couldn't help but fantasize about a certain blonde while in there. She pressed her back against the shower wall, closed her eyes and ran two fingers from her water clad breasts, down to her torso, then finally her soaking folds.

When she hit her sweet spot, Santana didn't even hold back her moan. It echoed loud enough for the entire street to hear.

After choosing an outfit consisting of a tight black lace dress with a revealing neck line and black stilletos, Santana gave Snix a bone to chew and waited outside for Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Brittany c'mon, the cab is outside," The blonde's friend squealed, holding the door open.<p>

Brittany applied one last strip of lip gloss and grinned to herself. She then met her friend inside the cab and they directed the driver towards the city.

It took them just under half an hour to reach the club and Brittany was already squealing with excitement. As much as she wanted Santana to be here with her, she'd have to take her another time.

The line wasn't too long and the bouncer looked extremely easy to convince. So with a little revealing cleavage the bouncer nodded for Brittany's group to head inside.

From the moment they entered, not a word was spoken. They all knew they wouldn't be able to hear eachother until they got to the bar so that's where they all headed.

Fake I.D's in hand, Brittany ordered four cowboys. She handed them out to her friends who all chugged them down easily. But as Brittany was about to drink she noticed a familiar woman on one of the couches by the bar. She almost spit the drink out at how gorgeous this woman looked.

She chugged down the liquid, hissing at the after taste but quickly getting over it. She then stalked towards the middle of the dance floor, ready to gain the world's attention, or most importantly, Santana's.

* * *

><p>"...And she was standing there, head phones in, mouth wide open, singing some Streisand number in the copy room." Kurt's veins were bulging out of his neck as he laughed hard. Everyone around him broke out into fits of laughter when Kurt revealed the embarassing story of Rachel.<p>

"How can she even reach the copier?" Penny yelled, emitting more laughter from the group.

Santana even found herself giggling every now and then, unsure if she should make a discreet exit or just endure another hour or so.

She glanced behind her, scanning the crowds of people on the dance floor. Some of them were struggling to stand up becomes of the amounts of liqour they consumed. Santana then noticed a circle build to her left. She was so intent on figuring who had all of the attention, she didn't even notice her co workers fall silent.

"Santana?" Kurt said through giggles. "You're totally wasted, we've been talking about how Berry will get into Mr. Pierce's pants by the end of the year."

Santana let her fake laugh be audible to the group so they know she isn't such a buzz kill. She then excuses herself from the group and decides that dancing is a much better idea than listening to her co workers slur their words and laugh in her ear.

She reaches the end of the bar and notices flashes of gold whip around in her vision. She can't keep up with the fast moving figure until it finally slows. She witnesses the figure drop down to their knees finally, earning gasps and cheers from the crowd. Then the figure stands up and Santana can't help but gasp herself.

She quickly occupies a seat and orders a drink. Brittany cannot be here now, not with her co workers - who are drunk - just over there.

They'd surely judge her if they interacted. But Santana is sure she can't be seen from the other end of the bar and decides to stay put for a while.

The bartender slides her a vodka and tonic and she downs it in one throaty gulp. The slight burn in her throat causes her to scrunch her face. She hadn't had that drink in years.

She feels a tingle somewhere else - along her side. Fingers trail up her thigh and there is someone's breath hitting her ear. She knows by the soft hands that it's Brittany.

"He-"

She turns around to speak only to have a finger put against her lips. She widens her eyes comically, earning a small chuckle from the blonde. Brittany grabs Santana's hand and finds them a private spot on the dance floor away from the brunette's co workers.

"I knew you'd notice me," Brittany whispers in Santana's ear, holding her by the waist and swaying them slowly.

"W-what?" Santana mutters, too caught up in the way her body is basically thrusting upon the blonde's.

"You moved closer to where I was, because you wanted me to come and save you. You want me to touch you and kiss you," Brittany's whisper becomes a hushed breath as she begins placing slow opened mouth kisses on the brunette's exposed neck.

Santana instantly closes her eyes and tilts her head to the side allowing Brittany to move in further. She feels her fingers claw against the blonde's skin as soon as the blonde begins nipping and sucking at her pulse point.

"Mhmm," Santana hums in response, still not able to trust her mouth to open wide incase a hearty moan were to escape.

They aren't even moving to the beat of the music. The song is fast and sharp, while the girls move completely slow against each other, effected by the slightest contact. Their fronts grind together occassionally and that's when both girls can't hold back a lengthy moan.

Santana's fuming with desire at this point and all she wants is to rip her and Brittany's clothes off and go dow-

"Britt! We're leaving," One of the blonde's friends yell over the music.

Santana's head snaps up and she wipes her neck clean incase of any suspicious eyes on her. Kurt's always observant, not that he would mind because he approves highly of Brittany.

"Come with us," Brittany breathes into the brunette's ear and she's finding it hard to fight it.

Santana cranes her neck to stare at her co workers, all talking animatedly with eachother and dowing a few shots. She's hesitant, because she'll know that if not soon then one day they'll ask where she disappeared too.

Brittany cups the brunette's cheeks and gathers her attention quick.

"You're divorced, you work non-stop, let me show you what real life is like," Brittany states firmly.

Santana nods and allows herself to be pulled through the crowds of sweaty drunks and out of the club.

They reach the foot path and enjoy the fresh air for a while before heading down the street. Brittany hoists Santana up in her arms like how a mother normally carries a baby. Santana squeals and laughs at the same time. She enjoys the freedom and the environment she's in too much to care about anything negative.

"Where are we going driver?" Santana jokes.

"Well miss," Brittany begins, stopping at a crossing. "There's a special place, just for me and you."

She then jogs across the road with Santana bouncing in her arms. The brunette is asked to be put down and Brittany obliges. She doesn't expect Santana to leap onto her back but Brittany accepts it and grasps onto toned legs. She then sprints toward a deserted street, losing sight of her other friends but not caring.

She places Santana carefully on the ground before lying herself down in the middle of the road.

"Brittany!" Santana squeals, cupping a hand over her mouth.

"There are no cars," Brittany says enthusiastically, raising a hand for Santana to take.

The brunette gives in hesitantly and lowers herself down to the ground. She snuggles up to the blonde's shoulder and gazes up to the starry sky.

"How are you feeling since yesterday?" Brittany breaks the silence.

Santana sees a puff of air escape the blonde's lips and snuggles closer to her.

"Not bad, not great," Santana admits calmly. Brittany nods in response not willing to push the matter further because of how well the night is going so far.

"I can make you feel great," The blonde confesses, lightening the mood.

Santana's lips emit a sharp 'Ha' and she lifts her head to look down at Brittany. Her eyes are sparkling, even though the colour of them has darkened.

"You act so confident Brittany, how do I know it's not just an act," Santana says jutting her lower lip out.

"Oh baby it's not an act," Brittany whispers seductively, leaning up to capture the brunette's lips. She sucks on Santana's bottom lip while tracing circles against her waist. Even through the lace fabric Santana can feel Brittany's touch igniting a firework inside of her.

She tilts her head, creating a smooth rhythm and when tongues come into contact Santana inhales through her nose to stay calm. She wants to scream so her voice echoes through the city, just so people know how good this girl makes her feel.

Santana then breaks the kiss reluctantly and grins down at the blonde. She brushes her nose against Brittany's earning a smirk from her. Looking up, Santana sees a sign saying open 24 hours. That's all she needs to see before she lifts herself and Brittany up from the ground.

"Looks like you can take me to dinner tonight after all," Santana says with a flirty wink.

She walks towards the entrance, purposely swaying her hips so Brittany knows how it feels to be so distracted by a single movement.

The blonde's mouth is gaping, but before Santana catches her, she quickly shuts it and follows the brunette inside the cosy little restaurant.

There's a wall towards the back, closing off a few tables from the rest. Santana heads straight for them, sinking down in the seat and curling her finger backwards towards Brittany in a 'come hither' motion. The blonde instantly sinks beside Santana, but before they can touch, a waiter approaches them with menus.

They scan it quickly, choosing the two cheapest meals. Brittany insists Santana buy anything she wants but the brunette couldn't care less. The waiter takes the menus and scurries away and they're both in privacy once again.

Both girls rest their heads against the wall behind them, staring deeply into each others entrancing orbs. Santana's the first to blink, surprised that she finally did. She tip toes her fingers across Brittany's arm, all the way across her chest to her lips. Santana's touch is as soft as Brittany's.

"I thought about you in the shower today," Santana confesses, before she can stop herself.

Brittany's expression doesn't even change an inch. It's like she isn't surprised at all that Santana thinks about her because Brittany does the exact same.

Brittany licks her lips, eyes still intensely boaring into Santana's. "What was I doing?" She whispers.

The waiter returns with their meal and they thank him quietly before returning to their conversation. They could care less if the food gets cold.

"You were touching me, caressing me," Santana begins. "It felt really good."

Brittany feels her mouth go dry. She would do anything to have a teleporter right now so they could be at her house in a flash.

The blonde smirks, before leaning up and picking up a french fry. She bites half of it, then passes the remaining bit to Santana, who bites it from her fingers. Brittany enjoys the way Santana's tongue lingers on the tips of her fingers unnecessarily.

* * *

><p>They finish their meal within 20 minutes, give or take a few because they continuously became distracted.<p>

Santana notices Brittany's eyes drooping slightly and thinks it's time to head home. Realising she'll have to call a cab, Santana plucks her phone out of her bra and dials the number. She tangles her fingers with Brittany's and they exit the quaint restaurant. Brittany finds herself yawning every 12 seconds while Santana can't keep a straight face.

"Shut up," Brittany breathes through a yawn.

"Make me," Santana says, letting go of the blonde's hands and stepping back. Brittany knows she's challenging her and although she's feeling extremely drained, she can't help but enjoy the brunette's sudden confidence.

Brittany leaps forward, backing Santana up against a wall. She begins thrusting her hips forward and moaning loudly as the brunette rolls her eyes.

"Oh Santana, right there!" Brittany whimpers jokingly. Santana's laughter evolves into shrieking and snorting. She tries to muffle her mouth but the blonde doesn't allow her too.

"Mmm, you're so wet Santana." Even with Brittany joking, Santana knows she wants to hear the blonde actually scream things like that in bed. She fights the throbbing between her legs as the cab pulls up on the curb.

Brittany pulls back, running to the door and holding it open for Santana. The blonde then enters and they head home.

Brittany can't keep her hands to herself the entire cab ride. Her seat belt becomes a hassle as Santana moves further up against the car door so Brittany can't reach her. They don't realise they're already outside the blonde's house and Brittany inwardly groans.

"Will I see you soon?" She asks, desperation and longing seething in her tone.

"Ofcourse baby," Santana replies, placing a gentle kiss against the blonde's pouty lips. She doesn't realise she's used a pet name until she notices the grin on Brittany's face grow wider.

"Baby," Brittany whines. "Baby, baby, baby," She moans, stepping out of the car, earning an odd stare from the driver. Santana brings a hand to her forehead and purses her lips together. She watches Brittany retreat inside her home and then directs the cab driver to her apartment.

Tonight, Brittany managed to pull her out of her comfort zone and show her what she's missing out on.

Tonight, Santana realised just how fast she's falling for Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it ? :) <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hello lovely readers :) Thank you for your favourites/alerts and reviews especially! It was extremely fun writing this chapter! Next chapter will have more angst than other chapters just warning, so appreciate this one haha.

Happy Christmas Eve as well! I hope you all have an awesome Christmas! I know I'll be waking up early and putting on the Glee Christmas album, but hey, that's just me :)

p.s any mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters

* * *

><p>Every dream felt more real. The tender hands applying pressure to her waist and thighs. The velvety fingertips curling around her hips, pushing her against another body. It was all well until Brittany would wake up, dripping from sweat and wearing less clothes than she had put on before falling asleep.<p>

The touches became more intimate, the breathing more erratic and the thrusting always a little faster every night.

So when Brittany had seen Santana two nights ago on their date, there was no denying how much the blonde wanted to re enact the erotic dreams.

Her father had been strict the past few days, telling Brittany to stay home and not drop in to work unannounced any more. It ofcourse crushed the blonde because that meant not seeing Santana as often. But Mr. Pierce mentioned it was only temporary until they finalise important things for an upcoming business trip.

With the intense dreams she's been having, Brittany couldn't handle another second without seeing and hearing the brunette's sensual voice. She needs to see that shy smile that always quickens her heart rate.

Things were getting serious with Santana. Well that's what Brittany is thinking at the moment. They've been on one date and clearly both of them aren't complaining about anything so far. Brittany thinks it's time she come out to her father. Her mother never had the chance to know, because all Brittany wanted to do was hide the fact that she also likes the same sex.

But with Santana, she feels this hidden confidence suddenly rushing to the surface.

Luckily her dad hasn't left for work yet and her feet pad across the linolium floor towards him at the breakfast table.

"Britty, how's studying?" He asks, earning an eye roll from the blonde.

"Good so far," She replies calmly. She then moves around the table to sit opposite her father. He's studying the newspaper in front of him and doesn't seem to notice just how serious Brittany's expression is.

"Dad," She grabs the man's attention immedietly. He places down the paper and folds his hands over the table.

"What is it sweetie?" He asks, perching his glasses further down his nose and looking at her through his greying eyelashes.

"I need to tell you something, about me," She starts, darting her eyes around the room blankly. "Something that may make you angry, but you just," She licks her lips nervously. "You need to know."

"Brittany, please," Her father urges her, taking one of her hands in his.

She stares down at her father's hands. The veigns evident upon the layer of skin. She thinks back to when her mother passed. She stood by the hospital bed, clasping onto to her hand, tracing over each heavy veign.

There was something that fascinated her about the blood pumping within them to keep a person from sleeping forever.

"I like girls, aswell as boys," She deadpans, still staring at her father's hand. His fingers twitch a little, causing Brittany to finally meet his gaze.

She can't read his expression, nor does she really want to. Then he removes his hand from hers and stands up, but before she can react negatively he walks over to her and brings her to her feet. He wraps his arms securely around Brittany like it's one of those goodbye hugs. But she knows it's not.

"I love you sweetheart and I accept you, you know that," He says into the top of her head and places a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too," Brittany replies, tears falling free from her eyes but she knows they're happy ones. Ones that she's happy are trickling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Santana awoke to the feel of a tongue slobbering along her cheek. She can hear grunting noises, but not the type a human makes. When her lids part and she wipes the sleep from her eyes, there resting on her stomach is Stix. As soon as she shifts, Stix leaps of the bed and scurries off. Santana mutters some curse words then buries her head in her pillow, not wanting to face the day unless she can see Brittany.<p>

Her double bed is a waste of space and she had been thinking of selling it to buy a single until she met Brittany. She'd been hoping for the past week that Brittany would actually spend the night, so that she wouldn't have to roll over to an empty space. But she's found that patience pays off, because her time with Brittany so far has been the best times of her life and they'd hadn't even gone as far as a kiss. The kisses would melt Santana to the point where she's unable to find anything audible to say. She can't imagine spending the evening with Brittany even though she definitely has fantasized about it before.

"Santana!" Her head snaps up and she immediately pulls the covers off of her and sprints to the door.

"Joe, what the hell?" She hisses through the door.

"I just want my bathroom bag Santana, then I'll leave," Joe replies, his voice calming down.

Santana didn't think she'd ever have to see Joe again at least for a couple of weeks because a bathroom bag was obviously not the most important thing in the world. She knew he only came over to stir her up and make her feel worse, but she had become stronger since her time spent with Brittany. She wouldn't let him ridicule her or make her feel less of a woman anymore.

"Hurry up," Santana mumbles and unlocks the door. Joe's standing there, his V neck black shirt and wide cut jeans with adidas sneakers. He always had terrible style but Santana always knew if they had a child that he would spoil him or her rotten.

"You look good," He says smugly, strutting towards the bathroom. He returns in no time, finding Santana by the door staring into space.

"Go," She dead pans.

"Santana who was with you the other day? Was it a new guy? Because I don't care, I mean he should care because he's in for one hell of a-"

Before he can finish, Santana whips the palm of her hand harshly across the man's cheek. She stands still after that, not showing an ounce of remorse or any emotion at all.

Finally she looks up at him clutching his cheek. "You will never talk to me like that and you'll get the fuck out of my life for good," She says through gritted teeth.

His eyes squint and he glares at the brunette. "We could have had a fam-" He inhales sharply, pursing his lips unable to say the word. "A nice life," He forces out.

Without another word spoken, he slams the door after he departs.

Santana's shaken but she keeps calm because she has to get ready for work. She doesn't want too. She doesn't want to face her snobby co workers who bitch about Rachel Berry, even though she's done quite a lot of that in the past. She just doesn't want to be surrounded by those sorts of people any more. If she could have it her way, she'd be in a quaint apartment with Stix. Brittany would be by her side in the morning and when she'd return home Brittany would have dinner ready. But alas, the world she lives in isn't so grand.

* * *

><p>Another boring meeting, another flirtacious Penny sitting beside her. Santana bluntly ignores the woman's attempt at flattering her outfit and Penny finally gets the hint and backs off. The day has been extremely draining. It's almost five and she still hasn't managed to finish the work from several nights ago that she'd been working feverishly on.<p>

Most of her co workers have already completed their day's work and headed home. Most of them have families to head home to so Santana's not entirely complaining that she has to stay back.

Luckily none of them had asked where she had disappeared to at the club two nights ago, so she didn't have to make anything dramatic up. Of course she's been itching to tell Kurt because she knows how excited he gets when someone mentions blossoming relationships.

Brittany had texted her earlier during the day saying she's sorry she hadn't come into work these past few days. But the words that Brittany wrote in the text that really caught Santana's attention were; I miss you. She could picture the blonde running into her arms and breathing the words against her skin.

Ofcourse she replied instantly, admitting that she's missed the blonde alot.

Brittany had mentioned something else in the texts, but she didn't go into detail. Santana was left in utter confusion because the blonde wouldn't reveal anything to her.

Her boss pops out from his office, striding towards the elevator and waving Santana goodbye. She smiles meekly at him and continues to study the mountain of papers in front of her. There are thousands of potential quotes that could be painted into the companies cards, but Santana took after her father who is very indicisive.

She sighs in frustration before standing up and stomping over to the soda machine. As she slides in a few dollars, she hears the elevator ding. She doesn't bother checking who it is because she just expects a co worker left something behind. So she grabs her drink and strides back towards her desk.

There are light footsteps heading in her direction but just as she's about to look up a voice haults her movements.

"Stop," The voice demands softly.

Santana obeys, ducking her head back down and smirking to herself. She can recognize that sweet voice anywhere.

There's a certain tension filling the room. It's causing Santana's temperature to rise and her cheeks become a light shade of pink. It doesn't help at all when she feels a gentle pair of hands curve over her shoulders.

The contact instantly causes Santana to shut her eyes. She luls her head to the side as Brittany soothingly rids the brunette of her tension.

"You're so tense," Brittany whispers and giggles at the way Santana's breathing picks up.

"Hmm," Santana hums, eyes still closed and head rolling from side to side. She places her hands on her thighs and applies pressure. The feeling of the blonde so near is exciting her in different ways. Her insides knot, her thighs tingle slightly and her chest feels heavier than ever.

Brittany applies pressure to her neck, soaking up the way Santana reacts to her touch.

"Mmm," She can't help but moan at the strength of the blonde's touch to a sensitive area.

She only wonders what noises would emit from her lips if the blonde was rubbing another certain sensitive area.

Brittany leans down, placing a feather light kiss on the shell of Santana's ear.

"I brought take-out," She whispers. Santana's lids slowly part and she notices just how dimly lit the room is. Only her desk lamp is emitting light and it creates a certain sensual atmosphere that both of the girls recognize.

Santana sits up, disappointed when Brittany pulls her hands away. Then without turning around and acknowledge the blonde, Santana struts towards the meeting room. She makes sure her hips sway smoothly as she struts, because the feeling of Brittany's eyes on her arouses her completely.

Brittany enters the average sized room, complete with a large table centred and a white board on the far right. She stalks towards Santana and moves her chair closer to hers. They open the noodle boxes, both tasting different flavours.

"How are you?" Santana asks seriously.

Brittany sighs. She knows she's going to have to talk about the conversation with her dad. She knows if she doesn't tell Santana then she won't tell anyone.

"I spoke with my dad this morning," Brittany begins, scooping noodles into her mouth. Santana chews lightly on her food, watching the blonde intentely.

"What is it?" She asks, when she notices a sudden change in expression on the blonde's normally angelic face.

"I told him I like girls," Brittany mutters, but Santana hears her clearly because of how silent the atmosphere is.

"How did he react?" The brunette asks, scooting closer to the blonde to offer her comfort incase she hears a bad response.

"Really well," Brittany says with cracks in her voice. She doesn't know why she's being so sensitive about it. But she realises it's not the fact that she's revealed her longest hidden secret to her father, it's the fact that she's telling Santana about it.

She had never been open with anyone in her past. After meeting Santana and actually speaking with her she realised that instantly there was something special between them. A connection of some sort that spoke words they couldn't say. After aquiring eachothers company alot lately they've realised just how much they can trust eachother.

"That's great Britt," Santana says encouragingly, sliding her fingers across the blonde's.

"I couldn't have done it, if you hadn't come into my life," Brittany admits, meeting Santana's gaze. "And the thing I wouldn't tell you via text, well..." Brittany trails off, turning her eyes downwards into her lap.

Santana's lips part, but nothing is said. She can feel her knees brushing against Brittany's while their hands are still clutched tight.

"Were you thinking of me, the way I was thinking about you in the shower?" Santana questions seriously.

The blonde lifts her head and nods in confirmation. "Well I was actually dreaming about it. I would wake up sweaty and panting because what I dreamt of felt so real. You were amazing," Brittany chuckles under her breath.

Santana offers the blonde a shy smile, before returning to her food. She rolls some noodles onto her fork and raises her hand to Brittany's mouth. The blonde smirks slyly, before parting her lips.

Her tongues meets the noodles and she brings the food into her mouth with one scoop. Santana licks the fork clean after it was just in the blonde's mouth and she can't help but giggle at her actions. She has never acted like this with someone, especially not Joe.

They were in such a forced relationship they were never able to experience little moments like this.

"I should tell you," Santana wipes her mouth clean with napkin. "In high school I had strong feelings for girls."

Brittany twists in her chair so she's directly facing Santana.

"It was never one specific girl, because I've never fel-" She pauses, receiving immediate eye contact from the blonde. "I've never felt anything for just one girl before," She continues.

She leans forward, her butt slightly lifted off the chair as her forehead rests against Brittany's.

"Until now," Santana adds softly against the blonde's lips.

Brittany licks her lips in anticipation. Their breaths rebound of eachothers and it causes the tension in the room to rise again. The blonde's fingers subconciously start running up Santana's bare legs and stop at the hem of her skirt. Their breathing is in sync and eyes are piercing into each others. Lips are parted, allowing their even breaths to escape and hit each others.

"Did your ex husband ever touch you like this?" She whispers in a husky tone, before sliding her hand underneath the bruentte's tight work skirt.

She hears an audible gasp leave Santana's lips and it encourages her further. When Brittany's fingers meet the outside of Santana's underwear, her breath hitches. There's a damp patch right in the centre and both girls can't deny what they would love to happen next.

It's inevitable. It's been building.

"I'm falling for you Santana," Brittany whispers, her breath hitting the corner of Santana's lips.

Santana bites her bottom lip, still feeling the sensation of Brittany's fingers against her fabric covered sex. She doesn't want to lose her self control, but the urge is too strong.

"I'm falling for you too," Santana replies a little louder than a whisper. She then stands up and arches over Brittany's body so that the blonde's back hits the seat.

She takes Brittany's thinner bottom lip between her plump ones and sucks diligently. She rests the palms of her hands on top of Brittany's thighs, ever so often tracing circles with her thumbs.

They part lips for only a second of air, before moulding together once again. Brittany's mouth widens and Santana instinctively probes her tongue inside. The kiss is deepening, while Brittany's hand, that was previously on Santana's underwear, is hovering at the hem of her skirt once again.

Brittany's other hand tugs on Santana's hair, causing stray hairs to fall gracefully over her face. Brittany pulls back, panting heavily and noticing Santana's chest heaving just as fast.

She cups her hands underneath Santana's thighs, sliding them on either side of her own legs so the brunette is straddeling her. Santana's pleading with her eyes for Brittany to touch her there, but she knows that blonde won't be that easy to convince.

Brittany tilts Santana's chin up, leaning down and licking the entire length of her neck. Santana's no longer moaning, more like grunting. Her toes are curling, while her back arches further so her front is pressing into Brittany's.

Brittany slides her hands under the brunette's shirt, kissing her skin with her finger tips until she reaches a beautiful set of breasts she's been dying to feel. She squeezes gently at first.

"Oh," Santana breathes, her head lulling back.

The noises Santana continues to whisper creates a fire within Brittany and she begins kneeding the brunette's chest harder. She's placing wet kisses along her jawline to keep her mouth occupied as Santana's lips are currently not in reach.

Then as a thumb brushes across a slightly pert nipple, Santana grinds her hips forward. Brittany responds by thrusting her own hips forward, attempting to create friction. Her fingers continue to toy with Santana's nipples over her bra, earning more lengthy moans from the brunette.

Santana's hands retreat to the blonde's breasts and she massages them in a clock wise motion while her eyes remain closed. She licks her lips, enjoying the way her hips continue to slowly grind against Brittany's.

The blonde remains silent, her breath the only audible noise. It's growing as Santana's fingers brush against her nipple over her t-shirt. While the brunette's eyes are closed, Brittany takes the time to admire the girls change in expression every couple of seconds.

Her tongue pokes out to the corner of her mouth, the lines on her forward become evident when she frowns in concentration and ofcourse her lips forming a small 'o' shape when she feels a sensitive spot on her body being touched.

"Shit," Brittany breathes into the air as she feels the brunette's fingers tweak her nipples. She can feel her underwear growing increasingly wet and with Santana rocking back and forth on her, she'll be surprised if she doesn't cum any second now.

Santana releases her grip on the blonde's breasts and wraps her arms around Brittany's neck. Her chest rests under the blonde's chin, while Santana's lips tickle Brittany's forhead. They hold eachother close, both focusing on their grinding hips.

Santana thrusts forward, while Brittany moves in sync. Soon enough the friction feels like a vault of electricity and causes an eruption between their thighs. Santana's lips form a larger 'o' shape than before as she pushes harder against Brittany's pelvis.

The blonde bites her lip, gripping onto the back of Santana's shirt. Her nails rake against tanned skin and Santana squeaks.

Brittany pulls back, brushing the stray hairs that are blocking her view of those beautiful chocolate orbs.

"He," Santana inhales sharply. "He never touched me like that," She admits, pulling the blonde in for a lingering kiss.

"I wasn't even inside of you," Brittany breathes out a laugh.

"I don't even want to think about the sounds I'd be making if you were," Santana conffesses, giggling along with the blonde. Brittany's laughs fade out and she swallows silently before meeting Santana's gaze.

"I should um," She shakes her head. "Let you get back to work."

The thought of actually having sex, no, making love to each other has the girls on edge. They just experienced such a euphoric sensation fully clothed, so they can't imagine the feeling if their sticky naked bodies were to be thrusting against each others.

"I'll finish the rest at home," Santana sighs and sliding off the blonde's lap. The moonlight in the room is the only thing emitting some light so the mood was set from the minute they stepped into the meeting room.

Brittany follows the brunette to her desk, resting her arms upon the cubicle wall.

"I'm going to New York on friday," Santana murmers, staring blankly at her desk.

"I know," Brittany replies calmly. "I'll be right here when you get back."

Santana looks up into a pair sparkling orbs that the moonlight seems to adore because it's making Brittany's eyes look like diamonds. She sends a quarter moon smile the blonde's way, recieving one straight back.

The two days apart will give her time to think everything over. She can't be kissing Brittany and dry humping at work without them actually being an item. Santana knows she doesn't want to be with anyone else because right now Brittany's all that matters to her.

Brittany wants nothing more to climb into Santana's suitcase and go to New York with her. She wants nothing more to yell to the whole office, including her dad that she's falling for Santana. She wants nothing more to be with her like any normal couple, but ofcourse life always gets in the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think :) <strong>

**Have a good Christmas! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: **Thanks for the reviews again guys, they really motivate me :) I hope you enjoy this!

p.s sorry for any mistakes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Being amoungst a crowd of people can make you feel so insignificant. Santana had always felt that way. But now that she's picturing Brittany being right beside her, everything feels a little more calm. They had shared the morning together before Santana had left for the airport.<p>

Brittany couldn't spend as much time with Santana as she wanted to, but the morning wake up made up for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>About an hour and a half <strong>_**_earlier_**

"What are you doing here Britt?" Santana asks, wiping sleep from her eyes that are barely open. She didn't sound angry, just surprised.

"I just came to see you before you leave for New York," Brittany replies shyly.

Santana sends her a faint smile before stepping back and allowing her to enter. Brittany plays it cool, figuring that they'd talk, share a kiss and then go seperate ways. Santana on the other hand is feeling a little flushed at the sight of Brittany in such tight shorts and tank top which reveals a satisfactory amount of cleavage.

"Dance class?" Santana asks, finally becoming more awake as she scans the blonde's figure.

"Yeah, we start a little later today, so I thought I'd visit you early," Brittany replies simply, eyeing her own outfit, then smiling up at the brunette.

"My eyes are up here," Brittany adds when she notices that Santana is still focused on her lower area.

"Just appreciating a good looking thing," Santana replies smugly, licking her lips.

Brittany's eyes find the floor, hoping the dusty carpet will allow help her find some sort of witty come back. When she feels a presence descend towards her, she looks up to see Santana standing just mere inches away with a playful grin.

Before Brittany can speak, Santana leaps into her arms, wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist. Brittany instinctively catches the brunette by her thighs so that she doesn't lose balance.

"My god, you are so hot," Brittany says breathlessly.

Santana's grin fades, because Brittany is staring at her with so much adoration and desire that she has to relax for a second to take it all in. She feels herself slipping a little and hoists herself up further, earning a soft grunt from the blonde's lips.

Santana's mouth twitches into a sly smile and Brittany's cheeks resemble a tomato. Santana leans forward, kissing the blonde softly but firmly. Her arms around the blonde's neck tightens so that their kiss is deepened into a fervid kiss.

Brittany allows her tongue to enter Santana's mouth, running along the brunette's and swallowing her moans. Brittany's hands squeeze roughly against the brunette's thighs, causing Santana to arch her back. Brittany can feel her legs shuddering and the wetness in her underwear becomes clear.

Santana pulls back, only to have Brittany's lips attack her neck. The blonde sucks greedily on the skin under her jaw, before nipping at her collarbone. Brittany uses one hand to pull down the strap of Santana's bra so she can kiss the area clean.

Santana throws her head back and lets out a lengthy moan. She can't even decipher if this is really happening. She only woke up 10 minutes ago so it's possible she could still be dreaming. She hears a buzzing coming from beside them but she doesn't dare open her eyes. The way Brittany is kissing her exposed shoulder has her squirming with pleasure.

Then Brittany pulls back reluctantly and tilts her head to the right. Santana's phone is shaking against the kitchen counter. The brunette groans and slides off of Brittany. She walks away to retrieve the device but not before getting her ass slapped by the blonde.

It only makes Santana more sexually frustrated.

She ends the phone call with her boss a minute after answering and notifies Brittany that she has to be leaving soon. With one final passionate kiss, the blonde shuts the door behind her and Santana's left with an empty feeling.

She has never felt this reliant on a person before. It's like her days without Brittany don't seem real, like she's not really living.

These few days away will definitely be rough, but it'll all be worth it when she returns.

The prospect of her and Brittany becoming official when she returns causes a spark inside the brunette's heart. She hadn't thought about it before, but they had definitely crossed the line of friendship. She'll have to ask Brittany when she returns and rid herself of the fear of being left alone again.

* * *

><p>Kurt's beside Santana in line, awaiting to drop off their luggage. Santana bites the corner of her lip and scans the room. She doesn't know why, but she's hoping Brittany might crash through the doors, leap into her arms and kiss her senseless. The urge to sprint out of the airport, hail a cab and drive back to Brittany crosses her mind, but she shrugs off the feeling.<p>

She had to gather herself, because this was only going to be a measly two days away. She felt like her heart had been pulled out, placed on a pedestal and been shot at with arrows. All of them missed by an inch, which made everything more excruciating. The arrows resembling the people in her life that could easily break her if they wanted too.

Even them without the knowledge of her and Brittany's relationship, Santana felt vulnerable. She doesn't even know how she managed to act so calm when Brittany was with her in the office so many times. With her there, it felt like no one else was.

Like no one could break what they had, no one but themselves could touch eachother. It was a heavy connection, that weighed about the size of the earth. Her and Brittany were just right when they were together.

A woman's voice echoes through the speakers and Santana jumps a little. "Santana, let's go," Kurt says with a sweet smile.

He ushers her towards the sitting area and they both stand by the window, taking in the incredible view. The sun is bright, the skies are clear and some how every thing feels wierdly comfortable. She feels like her and Brittany are an actual couple, married, with a child on the way. She's just going to away on a business trip for a few days and when she returns, Brittany will be waiting for her.

She remembers the blonde saying that she'll be there when Santana gets back. This rids her of her nerves and allows her to feel giddy inside.

"What are you thinking about doll?" Kurt asks, with his head resting against the glass.

Santana turns to him, mirroring his actions. She raises a hand, brushing it across his slightly reddened cheek. "Life," She replies with a shrug of her shoulders.

Kurt breathes a laugh through his nose as his eyes meet the floor. "Life," He repeats, shaking his head. "Everybody dies by not everybody lives," He adds, locking gaze with the brunette.

Santana goes over his words. Too long has she been reluctant to give herself completely to anyone. She hadn't given herself the opportunity even though there were many in high school. She's finally beginning to shake away the regret of the past and begins thinking about her life now. She's happy, she's met someone incredible, all she needs is to make the right decisions from here on - concerning her parents, her colleagues, her boss.

She needs to let them know how happy she is with her life at the moment. She's _thinking_ this, because if Kurt heard her, he'd probably tell her that she doesn't have to prove anything to anybody. But people around her already have this specific view on her.

Her parents think she's still depressed because she doesn't visit often and her colleagues think she's a closed off workaholic. She can't believe that the only person that really knows her well and actually took the time to know her is an 18 year old girl with an extraordinary outlook on life.

With one blink, she feels a single tear slither down her cheek. At first she doesn't realise because she continues to let her mind wander. But then she notices Kurt rummage through his carry on bag and pull out a small packet of tissues.

Santana smiles thankfully, feeling a little embarrassed. She notices the people around her, gathering their bags and heading towards the entrance at the terminal.

Santana asks for the window seat and Kurt happily obliges. She wills herself to fall asleep until they arrive at New York. After the safety precautions are announced by the flight attendants, Santana allows her eyes to shut.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at their hotel in New York, Kurt and Santana are greeted with a message from the gentlemen they'd be meeting with in an hour. They had to shower and get changed into somthing that would make a good impression because apparently these guys could tear down a business like <em>that. <em>

She's thinking of giving Brittany a quick call, but Kurt is rushing around, throwing make up at her that she's finding it hard to retrieve her phone. So Santana decides she'll try later and catches up with Kurt before he can shut the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>15 minutes into the meeting and Santana can feel her palms sweating. She wipes them on either side of her cream skirt and attempts to keep her focus on what one of the men are showing them all on the white board.<p>

Now Santana's thinking about Brittany's hands on her skirt, her thighs, her waist. She chuckles nervously when every one around her laughs aswell. Apparently the statistics of last months sales compared to this months are hilarious.

There's a sudden vibration in her pocket, which luckily only she can hear. She studies each of the men around her whose glances are fixed forward. Luckily she's furthest towards the back of the room so she carefully pulls her phone out.

_I miss you so much, I wish you could be lying with me right now xxx_

The corners of the brunette's lips curl up slowly and her eyes slowly close then open. Oh how she'd love to be lying next to, on top of, whatever, with Brittany aswell. She looks toward her, observing how the men are so entranced with what's written in front of them. She knows in a few minutes, the men will call her and Kurt up to present something. She's just hoping the time goes fast so she can be back in her hotel room to call Brittany.

Then there's another vibration. She lifts her phone up, not before checking to see if the men are watching. Luckily they're still staring forward, so she opens the new text.

_You're probably in a meeting right now. You're probably really bored and I wish I could be there to make you feel less bored... I wish I was there so I could lift you up on the table and grind against you. I need to feel you again so bad Santana, this time with less clothing xxx_

While reading the slightly erotic text, Santana feels her skin burning. It's literally becoming an oven in here, and it's mostly due to what Brittany had revealed via text.

Santana stands abruptly, excusing herself for a moment and thankfully none of the men question her sudden actions. She heads for the bathroom and when she enters, she finds an empty cubicle and locks the door as fast as she can.

She dials Brittany's number and waits for an answer. It only takes two rings for the blonde to let out a husky hello. Santana's eyes roll back into her head and she rests her back against the wall.

"Brittany," Santana whimpers.

"I'm guessing you liked my text," The blonde replies smugly. Santana grazes her lips with her tongue, then swallows hard.

"T-tell me again," Santana pleads. She tries to stay as quiet as possible incase anyone walks in and observes her having phone sex.

"You sound desperate," Brittany giggles. Santana hums in response, shutting her eyes and awaiting the blonde's words. You're in need of a touch and if it can't be hers you'll settle for your own. It's been one fucking day and you're so desperate for Brittany again.

She hears Brittany clear her throat and Santana props one leg up onto the toilet seat. She can't believe that she and Brittany hadn't touched eachother down there yet, it was almost as if they were one of those married couples saving themselves. Maybe inside they felt that they were actually trying to wait for the right time to make love.

"_Well_," Her voice is an octave lower than normal. "I'd spread your legs and run my hands down your chest and stomach. I'd kiss your neck lightly, until I hear you moan, then I'll start biting. My hands will rest on your inner thighs, tickling the skin there to tease you. My tongue will tease your nipples through your shirt for a while. After I hear your final plea, one of my hands will slide into your underwear until I reach your sweet spot. You'll arch your back and I'll lift your shirt up to press kisses to your chest and stomach. Two of my fingers will enter you and you'll scream, then I'll li-"

"Ugh," Santana groans loudly. She slides her fingers inside of her and out while Brittany explains. At this point she doesn't care if people hear her, she just needs to relieve herself from the throbbing between her legs.

"Stop touching yourself," Brittany deadpans. Santana's eyes widen and she slowly removes her fingers. She hears silence on the other end and wonders if Brittany is touching herself aswell.

"Britt-"

"Taste them, taste your fingers," Brittany orders quietly.

Right now at this very moment, Santana feels like she's about to explode. Brittany has such an intense effect on her that she adores and hates at the same time. She had never felt so much pleasure between her legs when she was simply touching herself. With Brittany giving her orders, it made her day much more interesting.

Santana exits the bathroom, looking left and right nervously incase anybody notices how flushed she is. In the meeting room Kurt is sorting out some papers and Santana's thankful that she makes it in time to present.

She doesn't know how long she was in the bathroom for. She had never tasted herself after she touched that area. This was different however, Brittany was telling her too. She couldn't help but picture the blonde taking her fingers in her mouth right after she touched Santana. It causes the sting between her thighs to erupt again then settle back down.

She flattens out her shirt and joins Kurt in front of the room, just hoping that this meeting will be over fast so she'll be able to rest and then head back to Brittany tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Santana decided to go out for dinner that night, somewhere nearby their hotel. They return after a few drinks, not interested in getting completely wasted. They head out to the balcony, pulling out a few chairs and enjoying the night breeze. Kurt pulls out a cigarette, offering one to Santana but she kindly declines.<p>

"You really quit huh?" Kurt asks with the filter between his lips.

"I quit when I fell pregnant and I never felt the need to start again," Santana replies nonchalantly. Kurt nods in reply, but doesn't push the sore subject any further.

They both lean back in their chairs, propping their feet up on the balcony's ledge.

"You know sweetie, I don't think anyone will care about you and Brittany," He says, causing Santana to twist her body to face him. His gaze is fixed on the sky as he speaks and Santana can't help but adore Kurt. He's so full of wisdom and inspiration, she doesn't know why she didn't tell him sooner.

"They might not show that they care, but behind my bac-"

"Santana, whether they're talking to your face or behind your back, it shouldn't matter. It shouldn't effect you as long as you're happy with your life. What people say and what you feel are completely different. It doesn't matter whether they judge you for dating a high school girl, it only matters that you feel great for the first time in a long time and they have to respect that," Kurt explains, taking a long drag afterwards.

Santana sighs and leans her head on her hands. "You're wonderful Kurt, you know that?" She says with a sincere grin.

"And you're nicer than you think Santana," Kurt replies, winking at her then staring up towards the squid inked sky. Santana follows his gaze and loses herself in the stars. There's something about sitting outside at night and analysing your whole life. Santana always did it as a child, but never in a million years did she think she'd end up where she is now.

* * *

><p>It's the next day, around 6:30 at night, when Kurt and Santana arrive back home. Their day was filled with more meetings and presentations, hoping that they'd make a good impression and represent their company well.<p>

Santana places her luggage beside her bed, calls her boss to let him know their trip was a success and decides to head out for the night. Mr. Pierce was at work when Santana called him, so she decides it would be okay to visit Brittany at home for a little while.

She grabs her coat and keys, before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The traffic isn't too bad and Santana's at Brittany's door step in no time. With a few quiet raps at the door she hears shuffling inside then footsteps close to the door. Brittany opens the door slightly, her eyes widening with a look of something the brunette can't decipher.<p>

* * *

><p>"Britt!" One of the girls squeal as her friends pile into the house. Brittany's taken by surprise at first, but knows all her friends are responsible enough and will only stay for an hour at least.<p>

Luckily her dad had to work late and won't come home for a while. Brittany notices Caleb, he looks more sober than the others, but still heavily tipsy.

"You're going to drink right?" One of her friends asks and she can't help but hesitate. She knows that Santana's supposed to be getting home anyday now and doesn't want to wake up with a hang over if she calls in the morning. But then again, she wants to enjoy time with her friends because it has been a while since they got together like this.

She takes the bottle of passion pop, chugging it down in heavy gulps. Her friends look on wide eyed, but throw their hands up and cheer when Brittany raises the bottle.

About half an hour passes and Brittany can feel a knot in her stomach. She feels as though she's going to vomit, but takes a seat on the empty couch to gather herself.

She feels the weight on the sofa change and a body shifts next to her. A hot breath is in her ear, but she's in no mood unless it's Santana's.

"What's going on with us?" Caleb questions, placing a hand on the blonde's knee.

"Nothinggg," She shrugs his hand off with a scowl on her face. "We wrn't eeeven together in the f-first place and I just - I just don't want this anymore," She slurrs, sloppily using her finger to point between herself and him.

"But this is all so sudden baby," He whines. "We were doing fiiiine before," He runs his hand through his hair and slides closer to the blonde who is now pressed against the arm of the sofa. "Is there someone else?" He questions, squeezing her thigh firmly.

Brittany stiffens, unable to figure out if she should just be honest or lie. She can't think properly right now, let alone find words. She knows she can't tell him exactly who it is, because it's none of his business.

Her head is throbbing and she feels as though she's going to gag at any moment.

"Yeah, I dunno," Brittany mutters. "I j-just know I don't wanna see you annnmorre," She slurrs.

Caleb clenches his jaw but doesn't voice his opinion. The next thing they hear is a few knocks on the front door and Brittany pushes Caleb away to stand up. She then stumbles towards the piercing noise.

* * *

><p>"Santana," Brittany deadpans. She turns her head to see Caleb still sitting on the couch, muttering something to himself.<p>

Santana scrunches her eyebrows at the blonde's strange actions. "Is this a bad time?" She questions, with an eyebrow raised.

Brittany's awkwardly shoved aside by another person and her friends all pile out of the house. Caleb appears beside the blonde, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"I'll see you at school I guess," He mutters sadly and strides past Santana without acknowledging her. Santana sucks in her lips, feeling an unbearable pressure weighing her down.

Santana notices how tense Brittany is, like she's just been caught with the weapon in her right hand and crimson blood covering her left. Brittany's head still feels like it's being possessed by thunder. She needs to steady herself and explain everything to the brunette.

However Santana's already rushing away before she can get a word out.

"Santana!" Brittany yells, her vision becoming blurry from the oncoming tears. She struggles to keep her footing on the uneven grass.

Santana halts, turns around and meets the blonde's gaze. There is complete fury and pain etched in the brunette's stare. She doesn't even know what to say or whether she should just leave.

"Weee j-just talked Sntaan-a," Brittany says through free flowing tears. She tries to wipe some away, only allowing more to fall down her cheeks.

"No!" Santana replies harshly. "I'm gone for not even two days and return to find you with him, not to mention drunk! The guy that's been such an asshole to you," Santana spits. Her vision is starting to become blurry aswell, as tears form in her eyes. She tries to hold them back so she can speak clearly, but her breath quickens and it's too late. She's sobbing and inhaling fast, erratic breaths. She can't steady herself and when Brittany reaches forward she stumbles back.

"Don't!" Santana hisses, balancing herself. "Why the hell did I even think this would work between us? I knew I'd just be left broken again," Her breath hitches. "We just have to find someone our o-own age," Santana states, almost regretting her words when she sees the pain cross Brittany's face. But she doesn't regret it, she can't. Brittany's breaking her heart.

"No Santana!" Brittany finally finds her voice. "I don't want anyone e-else, I just want youuu!" She takes a tentative step forward but falls to her knees. "You have no idea how much you mean to me," She sobs, balling her fists into the grass surrounding her. "I told C-caleb that nothings going on between us!"

Santana scoffs, "Yeah when he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek, that looked like nothing."

"Fuck," Brittany hisses, lifting her head up and screaming to the sky. The mixture of alcohol and causing Santana pain is getting her so worked up. If it was anyone else that was hurt by her actions, she'd wait a few days until giving them a brief apology. But it's Santana she's hurting and she feels the need to explain herself right away.

"What the hell are we Brittany? I thought about you this whole trip, about whether I'd ask if you wanted to be official," She inhales deeply through her nose. "We can't be friends, because friends don't do what we do. But then again you're still in high school and figuring yourself out. Why did I even think you'd want to settle down with me at your age, I'm so stupid," She scolds herself.

Brittany squeezes her eyes shut, forcing herself to swallow the boulder that's lodged in her throat. She opens her eyes to see Santana's head down and her arms hugging her body. She doesn't know how to prove herself, because her mother had always given her advice when it came to situations like this. But then again, Brittany's never been in this situation before. Never has she cared so much for another person, that she'd lay her heart on the line and plead for them to forgive her.

"San..." Brittany whimpers, crawling forward and tugging the brunette's jeans. The brunette stares down at her, through hooded eyes, observing how desperate Brittany looks right now. She can't bare to see her like this, so she bites her lip hard and shuts her eyes.

"You're upset," Brittany mutters through sobs. "Pleeease don't say anything else you'll re-gret tomorrow, because you know e-exactly what we are and you know how I feel about you San-tanaa," She adds, desperately clinging to Santana as though she won't be able to survive if she lets go.

She's so tired, so drained. She wants to curl up in a warm bed and leave this until the morning where they can actually talk like without the influence of alcohol or a broken heart. The words Santana said hurt, ofcourse, but she never thought for one second that Santana meant them.

She stands up slowly, curling her fingers over Santana's arms. She then tilts her head down so her lips meet Santana's cheek. She feels her tears against her lips and doesn't want to ever pull away. But she knows it's for the best and she staggers back inside to let Santana clear her head.

* * *

><p><strong>So much drama D: Sorry if that upset anyone, but you know every relationship has it's ups and downs. Did Santana over react a little? Or did she have a right too?<strong>

**Let me know what you think as always :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **The reviews some people are leaving literally leave me gaping, I'm so happy to have such amazing people talk so highly of this story! The alerts/favourites are insane, so thank you guys again!

Prepare yourself for the tiniest bit of angst, BUT ALSO some fluff :)

p.s sorry for any mistakes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Today is one of those days where the thought of actually moving, leaves Santana feeling a heightened sense of annoyance. No one is even forcing her out of bed but she knows that she'll end up spiralling down a familiar road if she remains there. She can't let herself be without anything to do, so with a loud over exaggerated whine, she pulls herself out of bed.<p>

It's a Sunday morning. Figures, why she's reluctant to leave the confinements of her bed. She figures Kurt is up by now and gives him a quick call. His voice is a little too joyous over the phone that she makes the conversation short.

She says she'll be at his apartment in an hour so that she can freshen up. It feels like she's been locked in her room for days without showering. Santana can't even remember the last productive activity she engaged in.

Last night left her feeling like she had opened herself up for nothing. Yes, it had been less than 24 hours she had fought with Brittany and to her it felt like forever since she'd seen day light.

She hadn't even gotten alot of sleep. She kept over thinking, congratulating herself for sticking up for herself, then putting herself in Brittany's shoes. Everytime she did that, her heart broke a little more. Brittany is 18, simply partying with her friends like she should be doing.

Santana can't help but think that because of her lack of social activity at 18, that she's pushing Brittany down the same path. If she mentioned that to the blonde, she knew that Brittany would disagree and convince her otherwise.

For a moment, while she was sitting on her bed engulfed in darkness, she though she may have been living _through_ Brittany this entire time. But only seconds later she realised that that wasn't possible. Because she knew why she had been so angry at Brittany. She knew why she put so much effort in going to see her and yelling at her.

It's because she loves her, so much.

She's never been one to openly admit feelings, knowing that could involve a broken heart.

But she's an adult now, everything she thought as a teenager has heightened. She accepts that in the end things may not always go her way. She accepts that with love comes heart ache.

Just as soon as she thinks positive, a wave of negative thoughts seize her mind. Caleb had wrapped his arms so comfortably around the blonde's waist. It looked like she had voluntarily allowed him back in her life. That's what it _looked _like. Santana doesn't want to jump to conclusions, even though she had succeeded in doing that last night.

His lips against Brittany's cheek, built up a whole new wave of frustration through Santana and she tried to wash away it all with a 25 minute shower. She'd let Brittany explain if she wants to, because with adulthood comes the responsibility of hearing other people out.

She'd be selfish if she didn't.

After putting on a fresh pair of jeans and a simple hoodie, she hops in her car and finds it hard to keep under the speed limit. She needs Kurt's guidance right now, because he had helped her so much on their trip.

* * *

><p>"I have a feeling it was just one of those nights where her friends rocked up to her house with booze and she was pressured into having some," Kurt explains, waving an arm in the air as his hand grips the wii remote.<p>

Santana swiftly hits the air infront of her hand before answering, "That might be the case, but it doesn't explain why that stupid boy was all over her," Santana retorts, snarling at the screen.

Kurt bounds off the heels of his feet, hitting the ball on the screen to win the match. Santana would've thrown her remote if it wasn't securely fastened around her wrist.

"Did she react?" Kurt asks, swiping beads of sweat off his forehead.

"No," Santana grumbles, sitting back on the couch. "But she ran after me trying so badly to convince me that nothing happened, it made me suspicious," She shrugs.

"Santana," Kurt says in a warning tone. "I've never seen you so worked up like this before, especially over another girl."

"I know," Santana sighs in defeat, slouching further into the couch. "It's not healthy for me to be this worked up about her, but I can't help it."

"Tell Pierce you need to take a few days off, clear your head," Kurt says in a motherly tone. Santana smiles up at the boy who struts off towards the kitchen to refill the jug of lemonade.

"I want too, but I need to keep myself busy," Santana responds, nodding as if trying to convince herself that that's what she needs.

She turns her attention to a deck of cigarettes on the coffee table a few feet away. Kurt enters the room and notices the desperate look on the brunette's face. He picks up the packet and Santana immediately averts her gaze.

She then sees a hand beside her arm and looks down at the cigarette between the boys fingers. Sighing in defeat, Santana holds the cigarette at eye level and whispers, "Old friend."

"You're crazier than I thought," Kurt scoffs, noticing the way Santana looks at the cigarette as if she's waiting for a response.

* * *

><p>She's had the cigarette between her pointer finger and thumb for just over an hour now. That's how long it's been since she left Kurt's house. She's been pacing up and the down the boardwalk, subtly ofcourse, so that workers at nearby stores don't think she's a nut.<p>

She finds refuge on the bench her and Brittany occupied a while ago - almost a month to be exact. Yes it's been almost 4 weeks and Santana's finds herself completely encompassed in more ways that one by the blonde.

Pulling a lighter out of her pocket, she thinks about backing out. She doesn't have to light the smoke, but if she does, she doesn't need to inhale it. She can watch it burn all the way to the filter until it gives off that disgusting stench. Sighing heavily, she places the filter between her lips, cups a hand a few inches from the cigarette and lights it.

The first inhale feels like a new friend arrived back from a long stay overseas. She revels in the effect it has on her and longs for just one quick head spin to maybe take her away from her thoughts for a while. But she's out of her euphoric state before she can welcome her old friend home, because Brittany's standing across the board walk staring at her.

Santana knows she's deciding whether it's okay to approach her or not and secretly she wishes Brittany would hurry up and hold her.

With the wind and the sounds of clicking heels on the boardwalk being a few of the only audible sounds nearby, Santana closes her eyes and ducks her head. She enjoys the sounds and with her eyes closed it's as though she's dreaming them. Because if she doesn't see the people making those sounds, they aren't really there to her.

Just like the sound of the bench creaking. She can smell the blonde's scent and that adds to her dream like state, making it almost real. When Santana opens her eyes she realises just how real it is, because Brittany's showing her a sad smile.

She notices how the blonde sighs as she stares down at the cigarette, but Santana doesn't let the blonde's expression get to her.

"Hey," Santana deadpans, sick of the deafining silence.

She takes a long drag of the cigarette, turning away from Brittany when she exhales.

"I've been trying to call you all day," Brittany responds with a shaky voice.

Santana pats her pocket and clenches her jaw. "I left my phone at home."

"Oh," Brittany says sadly. She notices Santana's mouth remain shut, figuring that the brunette will listen to anything she has to say. It's now or never Brittany thinks, so without a second thought she turns slightly to face Santana and says, "I love you."

As soon as the word love leaves her lips she can see Santana's eyes shoot up and stare blanky before her. Her lips quiver a little, like she wants to return the affectionate statement but she's forcing herself not to.

She definitely isn't expecting those words so soon to leave the blonde's lips, but for some reason she isn't entirely surprised. She should've known Brittany would've revealed those three life alternating words sooner or later.

The best thing about the blonde's tone is that Santana doesn't feel forced to say it back. She's itching too, but she knows that this was Brittany's right time to reveal all and she'll have hers another day.

"Two people can love eachother Brittany, it doesn't mean they're necessarily soulmates," Santana mumbles.

"I'm not saying we're soulmates," Brittany replies instantly. "I'm saying that I'm Brittany and you're Santana and I love you, it's that simple."

Santana bites her upper lip and throws her cigarette to the floor. She blinks her eyes furiously trying to hold back any tear that's threatening to fall. Even if one manages to escape, she knows that'll prove how vulnerable she is around Brittany.

"It's not simple," She manages to say, the cracks evident in her voice. "If I could take back what I said last night I would, but I said it, it's done and I'm sure that whatever you did with Caleb you would take back, but it's just," She inhales slowly. "Done."

"Santana," Brittany says almost as a whimper. "Nothing happened between Caleb and I, I wouldn't allow it no matter how much alcohol I consumed."

"So you're saying if I hadn't showed up that you would've told him to leave?" Santana arches an eyebrow, meeting the blonde's gaze for the first time.

Brittany ducks her head, eyeing her hands that are noticably shaking. "When my mom died, I took on a responsibilty. I gained a hell of a lot of self control. There was only one point in my life where I felt that I didn't have any control; the revelation that I would never see my mom again," She swallows harshly.

Santana sniffles, shuffling closer to the blonde but not touching her.

"When it hit me that I'd never hear her voice again, I felt completely lost. That's what you and I have in common," She laughs sadly. "We both lost something in our lives that brough us and could've brought us so much happiness. I became severly broken for a while - shutting myself in my bathroom, pressuring myself to cut but ever actually doing it," She meets Santana's gaze.

"It's because of the strength my mom bestowed upon me. No matter how down I felt, I'd think of what she'd say and how she'd punish me for hurting myself. So when I declined Caleb instantly, it wasn't only because I didn't want to hurt you, it was because I knew I'd be hurting my mom. Because I knew that if I hurt you, I'd be hurting myself and that's something my mother didn't ever want to see. So no, even if you didn't show up I wouldn't have done anything with Caleb," She confirms.

The moment she finishes speaking, she blinks both eyes shut, allowing tears to quickly fall into her own lap and slide across her arm.

Santana sits back on the bench, reaching her arm up to create a soothing motion on Brittany's lower back. She had promised to not be so damn selfish. But that's exactly what she did. She thought so much of how long she had hurt and of not wanting to be hurt again, that she didn't consider that in all of this that Brittany might be hurting 10 times worse.

She leans forward, her hand reaching over to squeeze the blonde's shoulder. She moves her lips towards Brittany's ear and whispers, "I'm broken."

Brittany sniffles and raises her head to be only inches away from Santana.

"Let me fix you," She says, a mixture of determination and desperation in her tone.

* * *

><p>Two hours pass and Santana and Brittany find themselves wondering the streets. They had fallen into more comfortable conversation since being on the boardwalk and a few devious grins were exchanged.<p>

Santana looked away from Brittany from the first time in 10 minutes and found herself halting her steps. Brittany noticed the girls abrupt pause and followed her gaze. They were standing infront of a tattoo parlour in silence. Santana found herself deep in thought, letting her mind wander for a while, Brittany patiently waiting by her side.

"Go for it," The blonde finally says, causing Santana to turn abruptly.

"I don't know," She questions, gathering her breath again. She notices the parlours empty, but a rash decision like this can't be taken back. She knows that.

"I wanted to get my sons name tattoed somewhere on me, but I never had the chance to because he was n-never really..." She trails off, inhaling shakily.

"I think you should make up for what couldn't be," Brittany says sincerely, taking the brunette's hand in hers.

They enter the parlour and are greeted by a large meaty man covered from head to toe in tattoos. He may look intimidating to the outside world, but the happiness leaking from his voice is something to be in awe of.

"What can I do for you ladies today?" He asks. His eyes dart from both girls, but immediately notices Santana's reluctance. "First time?"

Santana snaps her head up and nods. "Yeah."

"Well I'll give you a little time to figure it out and let me know if and when you want me to sketch something up for you," He replies with a grin, before striding off to the back room.

"What were you going to name him?" Brittany asks quietly.

"Robbie," Santana replies. "After my father. I lost touch with him after a while and I think if I named my child after him it'd be like he was always around me."

"We could visit him someday," Brittany says with a hopeful smile. Santana knows it isn't a question, more of a hooeful plan. She knows Brittany didn't mistake herself, she was meant to say 'we' instead of 'you'.

Santana nods tentatively, before slipping her hand from the blondes and calling over the tattooist. Brittany feels a little rejected by how the brunette didn't really respond to her idea, but she knows that her determination will pay off and Santana will let her in again.

It takes about 15 minutes for the tattoo artist to sketch up something that Santana agrees with. It's the name Robbie in fancy cursive. Santana explains that she wants it on her left side on her ribs. The blonde furrows her eyebrows and purses her lips, silently asking whether Santana's sure. The brunette sends her a thumbs up, resembling the one that Brittany had sent her the first day they met before she stepped into the elevator.

After two hours, Santana returns to her car with Brittany by her side. The tattoo had stung a little, because the man mentioned the ribs would indeed hurt. But she pulled through it with the softness of the blonde's hand in hers.

She was only half way through when she let out a harsh hiss. Brittany was instantly by her side, entangling their fingers and allowing Santana to apply as much pressure as she needed too.

Santana orders Brittany to hop in the car, ignoring the blonde when she mentioned she could catch the bus or walk.

Within 20 minutes they arrive outside the Pierce home. The lights are on in basically every room, so Santana doesn't want to stay for too long.

"Night," The blonde says softly, opening the door and heading towards the porch. Santana watches as the blonde walks away and suddenly feels her body react to what her mind is telling her to do.

She reaches Brittany at the front door. Brittany turns to look at Santana questioningly but before she can let out a word Santana speaks up.

"I'm so sorry for not hearing you out Brittany, I feel like the worst person in the world because I was so caught up in my own problems that I didn't think how all of this was effecting you," She expounds.

Brittany bobs her head up and down slowly and steps forward. She clasps their hands together and notices the way Santana looks through the glass on the door for any sign of movement.

When the brunette looks back to Brittany, she's caught between infatuation and amore. It feels like the first time she met the blonde and how intrigued she was. Now that feeling has increased to such an intense emotion, Santana doesn't think she'll be able to end this conversation with any type of coherent speech. But she doesn't have to, Brittany says a final goodnight and goes to open the front door.

Before Santana can stop herself, she pulls Brittany's hand away from the handle, sweeps the blonde up in her arms and presses their lips together. The blonde is caught by surprise, but is soon to surrender and snake her arms around the brunette.

The kiss is frantic and leaves the girls panting as they break apart. Santana pulls back to stare into Brittany's concupiscent orbs. She knows how badly the blonde wants to lead her inside, rip her clothes off and make love to her - not sex, pure love - but she can't without Mr. Pierce suspecting something.

So she presses a kiss to the blonde's cheek, lingering there for a while to savour the lack of intimacy for the past few days.

"We've kind of gone backwards," Brittany murmurs, against the brunette's cheek. Santana removes her lips from Brittany's cheek, but continues to hover inches away from her.

"What do you mean?"

"The other day you were dry humping me mid air and telling me about the dirty thoughts you were having," Brittany giggles. "Now, it's like our first date where you walk me to the door and kiss me goodnight," She adds.

Santana's face turns warm, realising just how cheesy her actions are. She turns her head away and bites her lip.

"Maybe it's a good thing, maybe we were going too fast before," Santana admits. Brittany nods her head in agreement before trailing an invisible line across the brunette's jaw.

"I think we should keep it this way...slow," Brittany raises her eyebrows in question, waiting for Santana to object, but she doesn't.

"I like the idea of learning about you all over again," Santana grins, pressing her tongue to the back of her teeth.

Brittany's grin falters, because she allows herself to fall victim of Santana's beauty. She looks so young and free when she smiles, Brittany wants her to feel that way all of the time.

"Goodnight," Santana whispers, before striding off towards her car.

* * *

><p>When she returns home, Stix is there yelping like the cast of The View. She feeds him dinner and settles down on the couch. Then she remembers her phone and quickly grabs it from the other room.<p>

There is indeed four missed calls from Brittany and a new text which also happens to be from the blonde. It was sent only 5 minutes ago.

_It's my birthday next weekend, I'd love it if you could come x _

There's a rush of excitement building in the brunette's heart. It's encompassing her entire being and she can't help but frantically send back a reply.

_I'd love too. Sweet dreams XX_

* * *

><p><strong>As always let me know what you think! :)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note: **Thanks again guys! Especially for those of you who have reviewed from the beginning and stuck with this story :) Those of you who have just entered the wonderful world of Brittana, thank you for giving this fic a go and I'd love to hear your thoughts :)

I have an idea of where their relationship will go in future chapters and it will most likely contain angst but always have hope! Where angst comes fluff and where fluff comes smut ;) So hang in there. Also if you guys want to see anything in particular I'm happy to take suggestions :)

p.s sorry for any mistakes!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>The week between getting her tattoo and Brittany's birthday party passed by at a rapid speed. Like a trophy horse on cup day chasing the fake rabbit. Like the time it took for Santana to realise she needs Brittany in her life in whatever way, to function normally.<p>

She had become brighter at work - addressing Rachel by her first name and creating casual conversation with Penny and other co workers. It wasn't until she actually helped Rachel carry a few boxes to her car that she had realised how much she changed.

Her snarky comments to Kurt were kept locked in her head for only her to hear. Her occasional glares at Rodney, a close minded, balding, pessimist, had been avoided by her simply averting her eyes to her work. She realised she didn't _have _to create a negative attitude in her head to make herself feel a little better.

Everything seemed brighter, all because of Brittany. Her effect created a dramatic decline in Santana's work schedual. She used to want to do everything at once, sleep, then do it all again the next day. Now she had balance and it seemed to bring out a more chirpier Santana, that nobody had been introduced to before.

It was Saturday morning, meaning she had less than 24 hours to think of the perfect card to write Brittany. It had to be different, unique - so it resembled the blonde.

She drove to her mother's at noon, asking for advice and instead of answers she was given more questions on who this mystery person was. Santana's mother is a fragile woman with the kindest heart. She couldn't hurt a fly if she tried. Santana began to feel a rush of guilt and regret everytime she stepped into her mother's home. Their relationship, once strong, had been reduced to rare late night phone calls and monthly visits.

She hadn't seen her dad, properly, in a year. He was never there when she visited her mom, because he'd be busy with a new project or be locked up in the cellar. It was his place of zen and Santana knew not to interrupt him. He would come out and talk to her when he's ready.

After returning home and thankfully avoiding her mother's curious gaze, she rumaged through her closet. Brittany hadn't said what kind of party this would be. She thought casual at first, but then she thought to dress up a little because Brittany would be turning 19, one year away from being a teenager no longer.

This caused Santana to wonder how things would be when Brittany is no longer a teenager. Would their relationship go public? Would they even still be seeing eachother then?

The thing about Santana is; she hates waiting. It makes her anxious. Busying herself in work caused the anxiousness to disappear, but as soon as she met Brittany, she found it crawling back. She didn't want to fuck this up, _my god_ she didn't want too. She loves everything about Brittany and waiting to know what their future holds is making her go crazy.

She can't wait. She wants to hold Brittany's hand in public, attend dinners with her and her father, possibly bring her home to meet her parents, travel the world with her. She wants to brush her hair behind her ear, massage her shoulders after a long day and just be with her. The little things she wants so badly it hurts. The bigger things, like being a couple and starting a future together, create a whole new emotion inside of her.

It's hard for her to explain to people, even Kurt, but she feels as though Brittany is the one.

* * *

><p>Mountains of scrunched up paper have been discarded in the trash. Some are tipping off the edge, falling to the carpet. Santana sits on her bed, surrounded by pens and pencils of all colours. She wants to make this card perfect, she needs it to scream <em>her<em>, but also represent Brittany.

_To Brittany _is thrown away in a haste. Along with _Dearest Brittany _and _Dear Britt. _She hasn't felt this much frustration and excitement in her life. She needs to get this right, she needs to make tonight special for the girl she loves.

The border of the card has swirls of yellow and baby blue. Yellow representing the shining sun which she thinks Brittany resembles in her life. Blue representing the blonde beautiful ocean eyes.

Santana wonders who will actually attend the blonde's party. Will her family be there? If so what will she say to them if they ask who she is?

_"Hey I'm Santana, I'm fucking my boss' daughter,"_ Despite the zero sex they've had.

_"Hi I'm Santana Lopez, 24, please keep it a secret but I'm in love with Brittany whose 18."_

The age difference. It never seemed to phaze either one of them. They thought about it ofcourse, but in the end age is just a number. People may have judgemental views on it, but if they're happy and in love, that's all that matters right?

Love, no matter what your mother tells you as a child, is not a fairytale. Santana knows this, she's sure that Brittany knows this. Heck, nowadays even 6 year olds know this. With all the fucked up shit in the world, love these days seems so much harder to find. Santana had wondered if it still even existed before she met Brittany.

Last weekend was so confusing. She hadn't let Brittany explain properly of how Caleb had been at her house in the first place, but when Brittany said they hadn't done anything, Santana immediately believed her. She knew how boys could be at that age, especially with alcohol in their system.

And Brittany is smokin' so she understands why Caleb would want her back. All Santana knows is that she and Brittany could create something magical together, something that is untouchable. She's been treading water so long, she's finally ready to take the plunge.

Her phone vibrates suddenly, sending Santana flying across the room. It isn't who she expects though but she happily answers.

"What's up Hummel pie?" She snorts at her own nickname for the boy.

"Lopez, how'd you like to attend a little soccer match with my cousin and I?" Kurt responds cooly.

Santana studies the wad of papers flooding her floor and bed. She rolls her eyes and sighs before agreeing to Kurt's proposal. She thinks maybe the fresh air will do her good and she could even work on the card while she's out, soccer isn't really her thing anyway.

* * *

><p>She notices Kurt and a young girl by the bleachers screeching at the players on the field. Santana thinks she may have just disrupted a final's match by the way they're screaming.<p>

Then noticing the cones on the field, Santana realises it's just practice. She approaches Kurt cautiously, he looks a little fired up. His butts barely on the seat and his fists are bawled tight.

"Hello?" Santana sing songs, grabbing her friends attention attention.

"Oh Santana!" He squeals, standing up to embrace the brunette. "This is Eliza my cousin, she's 11 going on 11...teen..." The boy trails off, laughing nervously because his cousin eyes him like he just pooped his pants.

"Supp?" The girl says casually and Santana feels a little uneasy in her presence.

"I'm going to get us some treats," Kurt beams, skipping over to the canteen.

Santana awkwardly shuffles her feet on the dirt below before staring out onto the field. She can feel eyes burn into her and this girl seems really intimidating - reminding Santana of herself at that age.

"Do you play?" Santana finally splutters out, casually sitting by the girl.

"Yeah but I twisted my ankle, I'm out for a few weeks."

"That sucks," Santana replies as sincerely as possible.

"Majorly," Eliza sighs. She notices Santana pulling out a notepad and pen but doesn't think anything of it at first. That's until she hears the brunette mutter curse words under her breath.

"Writing someone a poem?"

"What?" Santana jumps a little, caught off guard by the girls leering.

"Are you writing someone a poem? Because Kurt always uses notepads to write poems or songs," She explains, smirking.

"N-no, no poems here," Santana replies awkwardly loud, sounding kind of like a chirpy news anchor.

"So what _are _you writing?" The girl seems honestly intrigued which Santana doesn't seem to mind. She probably won't see this girl in her life again, so she decides to let it all out.

"It's my-" She pauses. "Friends birthday party tonight, she means a lot to me and I want to write a really special card for her," She continues, squinting under the heat of the sun.

"Hmm, is this girl one of those special friends?" She winks. "Because I've heard Kurt mutter about some friend alot and he says that he's special, more so than any other friend."

"Um, depends what you mean by special?" Santana retorts, lifting her nose in the air, trying to remain coy.

"Are you two doing the dirty?" Eliza leans forward, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" Santana almost screams back. She can't believe this young girl is asking if her and Brittany are fucking. She does however feel embarrased to say no because she knows how badly they both want too.

"I'm just asking, jesus, calm your tits," The girl responds, scoffing and leaning back on her elbows.

"My tits are calm!" Santana replies, then mentally slaps herself.

"Great to know, I'm sure your special friend would appreciate that information," Eliza snickers.

Santana rolls her eyes. "I just want to make her feel..." She trails off, not entirely sure she should be telling this stranger, who is 11, this much.

"I get it. I scribble love hearts all over my diary with this guys name on it," She explains confidently. "I may be young, but damn I know love. If this girl has you this stuck on what to write on a card, imagine when you propose!"

Santana frowns and places the notepad beside her. This girls right, what the hell will happen when she and Brittany finally take this further, if that ever happens.

"You really are related to Kurt," Santana says tight lipped.

"Just remember, if it doesn't work out with this girl, then just think of it as practice for the next special friend in your life," Eliza states, shrugging her shoulders non chalantly.

"What if I don't want anyone but her," Santana states breathlessly, staring out toward the orange tinted sky.

"I can't help you there Shakira, but all I'll say is don't waste time, let her know how you feel before someone else does." Eliza pats her shoulder then strides off toward the field.

Kurt returns with two hotdogs and Santana happily accepts one. She lets Eliza's words sink in for a while until she notices the time. She has less then 4 hours to prepare an outfit, write the card and wrap the gift she bought Brittany during the week. Santana knows she isn't the best gift wrapper in the world, so she kisses Kurt's cheek and sprints towards her car.

"Good luck getting laid!" She hears being screamed behind her. When she turns she sees Eliza wave her hand high in the air with only her middle finger showing. Santana grins and flips her off jokingly before rushing to her car.

Being around Eliza would've made her nervous any other day, because of mature and real she seemed. But the girls words put everything into perspective. Santana doesn't want another special friend to cuddle or kiss. Brittany's everything she's wanted from a young age.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me that's chocolate," Santana mutters under her breath as she enters her bedroom. Stix is by the bed side table snoring but Santana's foot hitting the floor with a giant thud, wakes him immediately.<p>

"You pooped on my damn sheets," Santana whines, running to the bathroom. She discards the crap before ridding the bed of it's sheets. This poop cleaning has cost her 20 minutes and she still has to have a shower.

* * *

><p>It's almost half an hour when Santana exits the bathroom with a hair dryer in hand. She feverishly begins drying her hair while using her foot to push her clothes aside in her closet. Her eyes spot a pair of acid wash jeans and a grey v neck t-shirt.<p>

After pushing her hair to one side, finding a pair of heels and a blazer, Santana sits on the edge of her bed.

She's tapping her foot, hoping that something will magically come to mind. Then she thinks back to Eliza's words again. How much meaning they had behind them even though they were so simple.

She doesn't want to waste time wondering what the future will bring.

She doesn't want anyone else.

Santana's eyes glimmer as she strikes the blank canvas with ink.

_My Brittany, _

She begins and writes two more words after that before signing her name below with a love heart underneath. She slides the card in an envelope and shoves it in her bag. With one final application of deep red lipstick, Santana nods to herself and heads out for the night.

* * *

><p>"Dad you didn't have to go to all this trouble," Brittany's in awe of her father's handy work.<p>

There's a self made dance floor with a few strobe lights scattered around the living room. Outside the tent is lit with fairy lights and a drinks table with bar stools at each turn.

The front door ofcourse has balloons attached to the handle and Brittany can't help but shake her head in embarrasment. Her dad really did go all out.

"Listen dad," Brittany begins, linking their arms. "I'm really happy that I have you."

Mr. Pierce lazily smiles at his daughter and kisses her head. "You deserve all of this sweetheart," She murmurs. "I wish mom was here to see you grow up."

Brittany observes her father's saddened expression and she squeezes him tight. She knows how badly he's still hurting and wants him to enjoy the night aswell.

The front door is being knocked on by more than one person and Brittany grins. She opens the door to see 10 of her friends from school sprint inside and hug her. She's given gifts of all sizes and quickly hides them in the spare room and locks it.

"I'm going to bartend, have a good niiiiight!" Mr. Pierce sing songs, heading outside.

"Great outfit by the way dad!" Brittany shouts. The man's clad in an army outfit with an eye patch, claiming that it'll impress people more.

The man sends her a firm salute and hurries out of the house. Brittany stares at her own outfit and she's never been one to gush, but she thinks that she pulls off the nurse profession very well.

Half an hour into the party, the house is beginning to fill dramatically. Brittany can barely get to the kitchen for more plastic cups. Luckily there are no gate crashers or friends who have brought their other uninvited friends.

She scans the floor for Santana but sighs when she isn't there. She decides to hit the dance floor and let loose, hoping that the brunette will show up soon.

* * *

><p>Santana finds herself pacing in Brittany's front yard. A few school kids have rushed passed her and disappeared inside wearing weird outfits, making Santana think that she's got the wrong house. But she's been here so much, it can't be wrong.<p>

Finally with a loud huff, she trudges inside and is met with dancing bodies at every corner. Her heart feels as though it's taken refuge in her head and is thumping wildly. She has to squint her eyes because the strobe lights are the only source of light.

She understands that it will take a whole lot of shoving passed sweaty bodies to find the blonde, so she decides to wait patiently on the sofa in the living room. There are swaying butts in her face and she finds it hard to keep a straight face.

Then if things can't get worse, a large sweaty boy sits beside her, basically taking up the whole sofa.

"Did it hurt when you fell fro-" He can't even finish the sentence before hurling spew on his feet. Santana stands up disgusted and sprints away incase the boy speaks fluent puke again.

She finds an unlocked door and stumbles inside it. She observes the antique paintings along each wall and the expensive looking leather sofas to her left. There's a desk infront of her - most likely Mr. Pierce's. It's quite the spacious room for a study and Santana doesn't even want to know what'll happen if she returns outside.

She traipses along the carpet toward the leather seats and sighs when her butt hits the recliner. She's gripping tightly to Brittany's card in her right hand, mentally hugging herself for not losing it in the masses of people.

* * *

><p>"I can't hear a word you're saying!" Brittany shouts over the speakers. Her friend is slurring something while making over exaggerated hand gestures. The blonde sighs and saunters off in search for a quiet place to clear her head.<p>

She's enjoying how well the night's going, despite a few dry heaves, but soon begins to feel herself flush at the amount of people. She barely makes it to her dad's office and quickly locks the door behind her.

"Well hello," A voice says from behind her.

Brittany spins around and slams her back against the door. "Shit," She mutters.

Her shocked expression soon turns soft when she observes Santana sitting across the room.

As Brittany steps closer Santana's able to observe the blonde's outfit. The tight, short candy striper outfit instantly makes Santana's jaw drop. She can't think of anything sexier than Nurse Brittany.

"I didn't even see you come in," Brittany exasperates.

"It's k-kind of hard to see anything Britt," Santana laughs nervously, her eyes still raking over the blonde's outfit. "You didn't tell me it was dress up," She adds.

"Sorry, must've forgot," Brittany responds shyly, noticing how Santana's dark orbs survey her body.

Santana doesn't realise Brittany's stepping towards her until she feels the blonde's legs brush against her knees. The brunette stares up into heavy lidded eyes and smiles adoringly.

"I got you something," Santana murmurs, holding out the card and wrapped gift. Brittany hesitates before taking it, only because she was enjoying the effect she had on Santana.

"Thank you," Brittany smirks, fiddling with the card in her hands. She twists her lips before taking a sharp breath and ripping open the envelope.

Santana's fingers tap anxiously on the arms of the sofa as she waits for the blonde to respond. Brittany's eyeing the card too intensly and Santana wonders why because there isn't a lot written on it. Brittany then places the card aside and opens the gift, where she finds a silver necklace with her and her mother's picture etched on the love heart.

"Santana," Brittany whispers. "How?"

"Your dad has a picture of you two in his office, I just photo copied it and got some professionals to put it on this," She points to the necklace.

"Santana," Brittany repeats her name so quietly.

"Happy birthday," Santana replies breathlessly, causing Brittany's eyes to flicker to hers. Brittany wraps the gift up carefully, placing it on top of the card on the desk beside the sofa and stands still for a moment.

Santana can't read the blonde's expression at all. She can only see instense baby blues staring in her direction and thin pink lips parted the slightest inch.

Santana's feeling the tension and she's beginning to realise what Brittany wants to do. The way the blonde's eyes map every inch of Santana's body before stopping up at her lips. Santana's chest rises higher than normal and she can hear her breaths leaving her lips. She hates waiting, _my god_ does she hate waiting.

So with one swift movement, she reaches for Brittany's waist and pulls her onto her lap. Brittany had the same idea because she met Santana half way and already had her knees on the sofa.

Their lips meet in a ferocious, heated kiss. Lips are parting for only a second then smacking together with an audible pop. Brittany's fingers thread through Santana hair while the brunette's hands tug at Brittany's dress. She pulls the blonde forward so that their fronts hit one anothers smoothly.

Brittany's head flies back and Santana takes the opportunity to plant tiny kisses up the blonde's neck. With a sharp intake of breath, Brittany thrusts again causing Santana to moan against her throat. It sends a vibration through the blonde's body and she can't help the boisterous moan escape her lips.

Santana firmly grips the blonde's arse, pulling her forward every now and then to create friction. Santana's bucks her hips and hisses at the sensation it creates. She lifts Brittany's dress up to fiddle with the lace underwear the blonde is sporting underneath. It's an instant turn on and Santana doesn't know whether to rip them off or tease her a little more.

Brittany's forhead is resting against the brunette's now and she tilts her head a little to capture Santana's plump lips once again. The kiss isn't as fierce this time, more slow and sensual. Brittany's thrusting at a gradual pace, loving every moment her throbbing centre rubs against Santana's.

Santana slips her tongue through Brittany's lips, slowly easing it in and out through each kiss. She's sliding a finger over the lace covering Brittany's clit and enjoying each second the blonde eases into the touch. Brittany emits a suffocated moan when Santana's finger rubs against her faster.

The music is still reasonably loud, but they manage to hear a knock on the door. Brittany's head twists around but Santana continues to assault the girls neck. Brittany has to close her eyes as she tries to find words to answer.

"Say 'what'," Santana mumbles.

"What?" Brittany mimicks loudly.

"Brittany what are you doing in there? We're about to cut the cake!" Mr. Pierce shouts through the door.

"Say you're fixing your dress," Santana advises, licking across the blonde's jaw.

Brittany shudders and just manages to get the words out in a high pitched squeak. "I'm fixing my dress!"

"Alright, come on out when you're done!" Mr. Pierce responds and the girls can hear his footsteps fade out as he walks away.

Brittany sighs in relief, before snapping her attention back to Santana who has her fingers grazing the blonde's underwear in the most pleasurable spot.

"Mm," Brittany whines and reluctantly pulls away. "We have to go."

Santana pulls back reluctantly and rests her back on the sofa. Her hands massage the blonde's thighs, eager to keep her hands busy incase they travel south again.

"But you look more delicious than cake," Santana cooes, leaning up to kiss the blonde again. Brittany cups her cheeks, pulling her in deeper. She inhales loudly through her nose, keeping a firm grip on the brunette's lower lip with her own.

When she pulls away, she can't fathom how happy she is that Santana showed up tonight. The brunette's cheeks are tinted bright red while her lipstick is a little smeared. Brittany giggles before pulling her dress down and hopping off the brunette.

Brittany exits first into the crowds of teenagers. Santana follows a little while after straightening out of her shirt and blazer. She looks back and notices the card and gift resting on the small desk beside the recliner and quickly grabs them before venturing outside.

Everyone's in the garden, surrounding the birthday girl whose on a small stage in the middle. Santana stands towards the back, near the side of the house, just able to see Brittany's upper body. The music is turned off and Brittany awkwardly brushes a few hairs behind her ear.

Santana smiles adoringly at the girl, whose obviously shy at making speeches. Or maybe she's a little flustered at what happened in the office. Either way Santana finds herself smirking.

"Um, wow," Brittany begins with a sheepish grin. "Thank you all so much for celebrating my 19th birthday with me, I'm really..." Brittany trails off, noticing Santana in the distance under a house light.

"I'm really happy that I have you all in my life. I'm grateful. You all mean a lot to me," Brittany explains, while Santana returns her loving gaze.

The party is in full swing again after Brittany's speech, but Santana finds it hard to get her alone again. She bumps into Mr. Pierce whose surprised to see her, probably because she is a little older than basically everyone here.

"Sonia, you're brilliant!" He yells, even though the music has softened. "Best man on my team! You've been good to my family and not many people can reach out to Brittany, so thank you!"

Santana politely nods, "No problem sir." She then side steps away awkwardly towards the bar.

"You're underage ma'am." Santana turns to find Brittany fiddling with a stethoscope between her fingers.

"Beat it toots," Santana teases, winking affectionately.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to check your temperature, you're lookin' a little hot," Brittany states in a southern accent.

"A little?" Santana questions with a smirk and cocks her hip.

Brittany steps forward, matching the brunette's smirk. "Alot."

Santana sends her a toothy grin before pouring a cup of non alcoholic punch. She places her hand on the table, only to find the blonde's hand a few inches away. She notices Brittany scanning the area casually. She then inches her hand towards Santana's and finally slides her pinkie against hers.

Santana stares down at their fingers, smiling shyly to herself. They aren't even holding hands and Santana finds herself grinning like a child.

"Brittany!" A boy calls from behind them. Their hands part and the blonde is whisked away to the dance floor before she can object.

Santana decides to follow, aware that Brittany is looking amazing and any guy or girl would try and make a move on her. She sits idly on a bar stool with a clear view of the dance floor. Brittany's thrown in the middle and instinctively starts rolling her hips to the beat. Santana arches an eyebrow, admiring the fact that her hands were all over that body only minutes ago.

She desires so badly to march up to Brittany and hold her while they sway together. But there are plenty of witnesses and it wouldn't be fair around all of Brittany's friends. She knows how high school works; everybody gossips.

Brittany catches the brunette's eye and begins to teasingly slide her hands up her body. She's dancing at an agonizingly slow pace, causing Santana to fidget in her seat. Brittany bites her lip and nods her head towards the stair case. Santana obliges and hops off the stool.

When she enters the room with the name Brittany scribbled on the door, she quickly admires the simplicity of it all. It's much like the spare room at her apartment, except there are fairy lights along the ceiling and stuffed animals mixed in with the pillows.

Santana hears the door open and watches Brittany slowly step inside and shut the door. She then strides toward the girl, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist.

_'Don't waste any time.'_

The voice plays on repeat inside her head until she pulls back from the warm embrace. She slides her hands from Brittany's waist, up to her cheeks then behind her neck.

She searches the blonde's eyes for a moment, which seem to be smiling back at her even though Brittany's lips remain still.

"Brittany," Santana whispers.

"Santana."

"I love you," Santana confesses confidently.

Brittany's lips curl into the faintest smile.

"I love you," She responds honestly. Santana takes the necklace between her fingers and orders Brittany to turn around. She clasps it, allowing her fingers to graze the back of Brittany's neck.

Love comes in different forms. You can love the fact you accomplished something. You can love a movie or song.

But when you fall in love with another human being, it's like your life is worth something.

* * *

><p>The party ends around 1am and all the guests have left apart from Santana. Mr. Pierce retreated to his bedroom, claiming exhaustion, while the girls sit idly on the grass outside.<p>

"I'm going to check your heart beat, lie down," Brittany orders softly.

Santana's back hits the grass and she places both hands by her side. Brittany rests her stethoscope against Santana's chest, placing her fingers either side so she can actually feel the organ thumping.

Santana closes her eyes, growing tired, but also enjoying Brittany's soothing touch. She then feels a weight shift on her and opens her eyes to observe Brittany resting her ear against her chest. Santana smiles, kissing the top of the blonde's head. Brittany lifts her head up, resting her chin on Santana's chest. She smiles lazily at the brunette, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"You're it aswell," Brittany says, reminding Santana of what she'd written on her card.

Two words, that seemed to convey everything she felt for the blonde.

_You're it._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wewwww, got a little sexy time (not entirely but almost). Next chapter will contain something steamy ;) <strong>_

_**Btw, if some of you haven't noticed already, I'm drawing a lot of inspiration from 500 days of summer. The story isn't the same obviously because Summer wasn't a high school student, but some scenes are inspired by them in case you guys see some similarities :) **_

_Owkay, reviews make me happy! Bye :) _


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your honesty in reviews guys :) Youuuu da beeest! This chapter was hard to write, because of how much emotion I had to convey through out. I hope you enjoy it though and just to warn you now; smut.

p.s sorry for any errors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Santana's body is pressed against a wall. She's lying on an unfamiliar bed with a very familiar scent lingering in the room. Her shoulder is burning from being in such an awkward position under her boob and the white wall isn't very entertaining. But she can't move.<p>

Something strong is holding on to her and as her eyes search downwards, she notices a pale arm slung over her waist.

_Fuck, _she curses inwardly. She had forgotten she stayed the night at Brittany's.

As slowly as she can, Santana twists her body around to face the girl whose eyes are wide open. Brittany's lips curl into a devious smile while she remains quiet.

Santana notices they're laying in a single bed, cuddled up to one another in Brittany's house; where Mr. Pierce lives.

"Shit Brittany, your dad!" Santana shoots up but a strong hand grabs her forearm.

"Relax San, dad's gone to work," Brittany murmurs sleepily. Santana's pulse slows as she leans back down on the bed again.

"But it's Sunday," Santana groans, sliding an arm around Brittany's body, pulling them together.

Brittany grins. "Sexy time Sunday."

"What?" Santana squeals softly.

"Just kidding," Brittany teases, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Brittany Pierce!" Santana states firmly, frowning at the blanket covered body.

"She's not home," Brittany jokes, trying to hide her giggles. "Come back later."

Santana sighs and leans up. "Alright then, but I may not even come back," Santana threatens, trying to sound serious.

"No!" Brittany wails, dragging Santana under the blanket and covering them both.

Their breaths mingle in the darkness. Their proximity seems much closer considering the fact they can hardly see eachother. Santana reaches her hand up, accidently grazing the blonde's sensitive area below, causing Brittany to let out a small gasp. Her hand continues to travel upwards until it reaches Brittany's lips. The blonde puckers her lips so that she can kiss the tips of each of Santana's fingers.

"Stay," Brittany whispers and Santana detects the pleading in her tone.

"I wish I could," The brunette ducks her head and sighs. "I have to go home and feed Stix. Make sure he hasn't pooped in my room again."

"Maybe I could come with you?" Brittany suggests, evoking a scoff from Santana. Brittany frowns and twists her lips before pulling the blanket off of them.

"Shouldn't you be thinking about school? You're graduating in a few weeks," Santana says seriously.

"I know," Brittany whines. "But I just want to spend as much time with you as possible."

The blonde nuzzles her nose into the crook of Santana's neck. Santana closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of a warm body against her. She hasn't woken up beside anybody in so long, this feeling is so new and almost frightening.

"I'm not going anywhere," Santana whispers, her voice a little shaky.

Brittany tilts her head back, her lips hovering a few inches away from Santana's. Brittany observes the lump sliding down Santana's throat as she swallows and she can tell from that how nervous the brunette is.

Brittany leans up a little, just enough so that she can place an arm on the other side of Santana's head. Her leg that's draping over one of Santana's, slides further over so that Brittany is lying on top of the brunette.

"I want you so bad," Brittany admits quietly. Santana moistens her lips with her tongue quickly, before leaning up to capture the blonde's lips. Their lips create a slow motion battle for several seconds until tongues are introduced. Santana's brow creases as she fights a moan urging to escape. Her hands squeeze at Brittany's hips.

One of Brittany's hands slides up the brunette's shirt and she lets her finger tips wander around the bottom of Santana's breasts. Santana's chest rises and falls heavier than normal and the sensation between her thighs builds.

They're still kissing, deeply and slowly. Santana's eyes open for a second and realises where they are.

"We can't," She gasps. Brittany sighs and falls next to the brunette.

"I know, but damn your lips are like a drug," Brittany admits, breathing out a laugh.

Santana chuckles, before placing a light kiss to Brittany's nose. "How did your dad let me stay over anyway?"

"Well I said you were tired and that you could sleep in my room while I take the couch downstairs," Brittany responds simply.

"And did you take the couch?" Santana questions, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeeees," Brittany drawls. "Until he left and I snuck in here," She finishes with a sheepish grin. Santana shakes her head knowingly before pecking the blonde's nose once again.

"Mind if I take a shower?" Santana asks, flipping the sheets off of her.

"Is that an invitation?" Brittany replies, wiggling her eyebrows.

Santana playfully rolls her eyes then turns toward the bathroom. "Shush you."

"You know you want it!" Brittany shouts as the bathroom door closes.

* * *

><p>"Where do you think you'll go to college?" Santana and Brittany are sitting around a table outside, revelling in the summer breeze.<p>

"I know what I _want_ to do, but I know what I _can't_ do."

"What do you mean?" Santana gives the blonde a questionable look.

"I want to go to Juilliard," Brittany takes a sip of her hot chocolate before continuing. "I mean, I want to audition but I-I can't." Santana can sense there's something she's not telling her. Brittany's the type of girl that won't let anything stand in the way of her dream but she seems hesitant when speaking about it.

For Brittany, attending Juilliard isn't her ultimate dream - not anymore. Her dream is to be with Santana, stay here with her and live together. She'll find an average paying job waitressing or teaching dance classes and they'll survive, as long as they have each other.

"Why _can't _you?" Santana asks, concern lacing her tone.

Brittany breathes a small laugh through her nose. "I'm not going to leave you."

It sounds like the simplest sentence in the world. And it would be, if it didn't mean that Brittany was willing to sacrifice her love for dancing for her true love, Santana.

"Brittany." The firmness of Santana's tone causes the blonde to sigh. She knows what's coming. "You're not giving up your dream for me, no way," She states, throwing her hands in the air and stepping out into the garden.

"Santana I thought you'd be happy that I want to stay here," Brittany says, following the brunette.

"Ofcourse I am," Santana spins around. "I want to be with you but I want you to experience what you love, which I know is performing."

"You have to say that. You're my girlfriend," Brittany scoffs.

"Exactly I am your girlf-" Santana pauses. "Wait what?"

Brittany's cheeks are tinged a light red and she averts her eyes to what's behind her. She then feels fingers tilt her head back around and notices Santana step closer.

"I'm your girlfriend." The words sink in for both of them as they evaluate what the label entails.

"If you want to be," Brittany says timidly. Santana's face scrunches as she grins and she leaps into the blonde's arms.

"Ofcourse I do," She breathes into blonde hair. "But," She pulls back. "We still have to talk about you know, the future and stuff."

"I know," Brittany nods her head and takes Santana's hands in hers. "Just know that you'll be apart of it."

* * *

><p>It's Thursday evening, end of November. Christmas lights and tinsel paint the cieling and create a warm atmosphere in the office. Santana entered the building with a cheerful spirit that not even the grinch could ruin. She had a bottle of wine for her boss and a little gift for Kurt for being so good to her recently.<p>

She had promised to call Brittany when everybody was a little tipsy so that they could share the rest of the night together. It was strange how far they've come without making love. But to both girls it didn't seem to be the most important thing in the world. They can express their love with words for now and heated make out sessions.

Although tonight would be different. Brittany has always been festive and decided to invite Santana over after the work party while her dad's still there, so they can celebrate Christmas together early this year.

They'd seen each other every day since Sunday when they woke up in Brittany's bed. And although Santana had mentioned they'd talk about the future, they never did. Santana had to keep reminding herself to not focus on what isn't happening right now. She desired a life with Brittany, sure. But you can never be so certain how things will plan out.

"Cheers!" Rachel shouts and the clanking of glasses echoes through the room. Rarely had she seen everyone come together and be happy.

Maybe it was because she didn't take notice until now of the people she worked with. Some forcing smiles on their face, others genuinly laughing. No matter how miserable everyone was outside of the office, Santana guessed they wanted to savour this moment where everyone is together and celebrating.

"Santana," Kurt calls, traipsing over to the brunette.

He places his wine flute beside them on a desk and proceeds to pull out a small envelope with her name written in perfect cursive on top.

Santana grins, before pulling out an envelope of her own and handing it to the boy who winks. They both rip the top open and slide their fingers in to pull out...

"A starbucks card!" They squeal in unison. Their eyes meet and they break out into fits of laughter. Kurt holds a hand to his chest, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you darling," He breathes, wrapping his arms around her. Santana closes her eyes and pulls him in tight.

"Thank _you _Kurt, for everything," Santana replies, feeling the corners of her eyes begin to water. "You truly are an amazing guy and whoever this special friend is that you have, he is very lucky."

Kurt pulls back fanning his eyes with his hand to hold back the tears. "And who told you there was a special friend in my life honey?"

"Eliza," Santana rolls her eyes and smirks. Kurt's face suddenly drops and he grabs his phone. While walking away he's muttering something to himself that Santana can't decipher, so she shrugs it off.

"I'm heading off sir," Santana announces to her boss who is handling a platter of assorted fruits.

"Very well Santana, thanks alot for coming," Mr. Pierce replies with a tight lipped smile. Santana nods once and begins to walk away until the man calls her name again.

"Santana," She turns her head. "There are people who belong here and others who try to belong." He steps forward, perching his glasses further up his nose. "The first moment you stepped into my office I knew you were destined for greater things. You're a great writer ofcourse, inspirational. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have you work here," He sighs. "But like I said before, there are people that _don't _belong here. And I say that in the nicest way possible," He snorts, causing Santana chuckle.

"You're a good man Mr. Pierce." The palms of her hands are sweating so much. She feels so guilty for what her and Brittany are doing, this man does not deserve to be lied too. "Brittany's lucky to have you as her father."

Mr. Peirce smiles appreciatively and pats the brunette's shoulder, before walking off. Santana's still standing there, letting everything sink in - her guilt, betrayal, her secrets - while everything around her seems to slow down.

There's the cross roads. Everybody comes across it at different points in their life. Santana has two options, but she can only walk down one road in the end. She doesn't have a choice. It's not even her choice to make. She had her chance at a fulfilling future and buried herself in work instead.

It's all up to Brittany now. She can shove Sanatna down one road and take the opposite. And as much as she hates to admit it, she wouldn't mind if that happened. She needs Brittany to experience the world and hold onto the dream she's had since she could walk. It may hurt Santana, but if it makes Brittany happy, she'd be willing to let go.

"Brittany!" Santana's head snaps around and she's awoken from her daze by a familiar blonde. Mr. Pierce is walking her over to the food and drinks table with a stern look on his face. His expression soon turns soft after Brittany's mouth moves for several seconds. Santana has no idea what she just said, but it probably allowed her to stay.

The blonde looks over towards Santana's direction and winks. Santana's lips quiver and she has no idea what her face looks like but by the blonde's now worried look, she knows it can't be anything too delightful.

Santana rushes off into the copy room while Brittany trails behind subtly. Most of the employees are a little light headed from the wine and are contributing in intense discussions about whose inspirational collection was best.

"What's the matter?" Brittany asks in a sharp whisper once the door is closed behind them.

"I-I just," Santana runs her hands along her biceps. "I thought I was meeting you at your place."

"Well I wanted to surprise you here," Brittany responds, inching closer to the brunette and replacing Santana's hands with her own. Her fingers tickle along the brunette's smooth skin and Santana's tries her best to fight the urge to push Brittany away.

She loves the feel of the blonde's touch, but after her talk with Mr. Pierce she's beginning to over think everything. Brittany notices Santana tense and decides to drop her arms.

"I love you," She whispers in the sweetest voice Santana's ears have ever been exposed too.

The brunette's eyes flutter closed for a second before re-opening. Brittany's still standing there, concerned but calm. Santana steps forward, curling her fingers around Brittany's waist and leaning in for a soft kiss.

Brittany's hands reach up towards Santana's neck, grazing across her shoulders; leaving an electric ripple against Santana's skin. Santana's hands fall to Brittany's arse, squeezing underneath the flimsy fabric of her shorts, causing Brittany to wrap her arms fully around Santana.

Santana pulls back a little, lingering close so that she can flick her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip.

"Let's get out of here," She whispers and opens the door slightly to peek her head out. Everybody's back is turned away from them and she allows Brittany to step out first. Santana watches as the blonde converses with her father and how he looks towards Santana with a firm nod. Brittany skips passed everybody towards Santana and they leave the office together.

* * *

><p>The drive home creates the most excruciating sexual tension ever. Brittany's hands are never in one place - down Santana's Christmas sweater, in between her thighs - but ofcourse the brunette doesn't object.<p>

Once they park by the curb, Santana turns the engine off and bolts out of the car. Brittany's running right behind Santana and anxiously jumps on the balls of her feet while Santana fidgets with her keys. As soon as the doors open, Brittany steps inside first followed soon by a panting Santana who slams the door shut.

She's already surging forward and capturing the blonde's lips. She instantly presses the palms of her hands against the back of Brittany's neck to push them closer together.

Meanwhile Brittany's hands find Santana's hips and she squeezes them fiercly as their tongues finally meet. Brittany moves so Santana's back is against the front door. She then proceeds to rake hands across the brunette's lower back and down towards her arse.

The sounds eliciting from the brunette's lips between kisses urges Brittany on more. They're gripping onto eachother for dear life, desperate to feel skin on skin contact.

Santana feels a rush of confidence flow through her and she switches their positions so that Brittany's back hits the door. Santana then slowly licks the blonde's lips before taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Their eyes are open and filled with desire.

"Don't stop," Brittany pleads through ragged breaths.

Santana latches her lips onto Brittany's neck, sucking at the skin which will easily turn purple in a few minutes. She then licks a trail up her jaw line before attacking her lips once again.

"Mm," Santana groans. "Spread your legs Britt."

The blonde obliges, but not before ripping her shorts off to reveal red lace underwear that leaves Santana gaping.

With a final kiss to the blonde's lips, Santana focuses on Brittany's breasts. Her hands cup each of them under the blonde's shirt and a brush of a thumb over a pert nipple leaving the blonde gasping for more.

"Santana."

Her name leaving Brittany's swollen red lips creates a dream like state for Santana and her goal is just in between Brittany's thighs.

With her legs spread, Santana works the blonde's centre with two fingers over the lace underwear. She then reaches for Brittany's top and lifts it over her head. Brittany does the same to Santana's sweater, revealing a tight white tank top that she pulls off aswell.

With both of their bra clad breasts on display, Santana decides this isn't enough. She presses her lips to Brittany's again while unclasping her bra. Brittany bites Santana's bottom lip causing the brunette to whimper and throw her head back.

Brittany grabs Santana's hips and turns her around. Santana bends over thanks to a small push from the blonde. Brittany kisses along the spine of Santana's back before unclasping her bra aswell and throwing it off to the side.

Santana turns back to face Brittany straight away. "I want to see and feel all of you," Santana whispers earnestly.

Brittany bites her lip and spreads her legs again. Their breasts are pressed together, rubbing against eachother while Santana's hand enters underneath Brittany's underwear. It's smooth down there and more wet than Santana ever imagined.

She slides two fingers slowly down Brittany's folds earning a muffled cry from the blonde.

"Uh," She grunts, arching her back away from the door so that her centre is pressing into Santana's fingers.

The brunette leans down, flicking her tongue over Brittany's nipples while working her hand along her folds. She eases her fingers up and down, up and down.

"Santana," She whimpers again, causing the brunette to raise her head up to meet the blonde's gaze. "Make love to me." That's all it takes for Santana to remove her hand, lift the blonde up by her thighs and carry her to her bed.

With their bodies pressed together, both girls receive a warm and wet sensation as they slump down on the bed.

"Wait," Santana stops abruptly, just as Brittany pulls her in for another passionate kiss.

"What's the matter?" The blonde asks, genuinely concerned.

Santana stands up and slowly shuffles toward the bathroom. "I'll be right back, I just, I want to take this slow - make it right," Santana explains, entering the bathroom and shutting the door. Brittany smiles at the girls words before slumping back down on the bed.

Santana cups her hands under the tap, creating a pool of water in her grasp. She splashes the cold liquid on her face before taking some perfume out of a drawer. She sprays some around her neck and chest, before placing it back in the drawer. With one final look in the mirror, she nods to herself and exits the bathroom.

Brittany's lying on her back, breasts exposed and toothy grin brightening the entire room. Santana's never seen anything so beautiful.

She makes it to the bed, crawls over to Brittany and straddles her. "This is the first time I've done anything with a girl," Santana admits, cupping the blonde's cheeks in her hands. Brittany's in sitting position and she holds Santana close.

"You're not alone," Brittany reassures her. She then feels a hand on her bare chest, slowly pushing her back down against the bed.

Santana then leans down and twists a pink nipple between her two middle fingers. She crawls down the blonde's body, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Her mouth then grazes Brittany's inner thigh.

Brittany's resting on her elbows, watching Santana's every move. She wants to drag Santana's lips down to her throbbing, soaking core but she loves way Santana teases her.

Santana slides her tongue along the blonde's thigh, while keeping eye contact with Brittany. Her eyes are dark, intense. Like they're secretely conveying a message that says 'I'm going to make you feel the best you've ever felt in your entire life.'

Then she removes her mouth all together and slides her hands under either side of the blonde's underwear and grips onto the fabric tightly. Brittany immediately lifts her arse from the bed so that nothing is stopping Santana from simply leaning forward and tasting the blonde.

Brittany leans forward abit, her eyes closed and her fingers tips pressing into Santana's shoulders so they turn pale white. Santana blows, not licks, blows at Brittany's clit and the blonde's thighs shudder vigorously.

She then tilts her head down and steadies her elbows on the bed. Then finally, she leans forward and slides her tongue in one firm, long lick against the blonde's centre. Brittany goes from biting her lip to opening her mouth wide at the sensation. She continues to feel an enormous amount of pleasure throughout her body as Santana's licks pick up their pace.

She wiggles her tongue around Brittany's clit, before placing an open mouth kissed against the swollen area. Before Brittany can even scream that she's about to cum, Santana slides a finger in, then another, until the blonde's back is arching high enough to touch the stars.

"I'm-" It's short and sharp and it's the only thing that she manages to splutter out before she feels her walls clenching around Santana's fingers. The brunette focuses on the blonde's clit as she comes down from her erotic high. She works the sensative area in slow circles, before moving up the blonde's body and settling her head on her chest.

Brittany's heaving and her eyes are still closed. Her hair is stuck to the sides of her face and she can barely move a muscle as she tries to relax again. Santana's breathing evens out much faster than Brittany's so she's able to slide off of the blonde and make her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.

Before she can even make it two steps from the bed though, a body is thrusting towards her and pressing her up against the wall. Santana's hands are pinned beside her head and there's a devilish grin etched across the blonde's face.

"Who said we were finished?" Brittany quirks an eyebrow. Santana can't even reply, she's still so turned on and eager to have Brittany inside of her that she answers the best way she can; with a kiss.

Brittany unpins one of Santana's arms so she can lift up one of her legs and wrap it around her waist. Brittany thrusts one of her legs between the brunette's and ever so often grinds her naked core against Santana's which is still clad in underwear.

Santana pulls back for a moment, completely out of breath and panting erratically. She then leans forward again only to have Brittany pull back an inch. Brittany slightly shakes her head, while her lips curl at the corners. She slowly descends down the brunette's body, mapping a trail with her tongue towards slightly tanned nipples. She takes one in her mouth and Santana's head whips back, hitting the wall. She'd scream in pain if it weren't for her body being completely taken over by such an intense amount of pleasure.

She claws her nails up Brittany's back causing the blonde to gasp. Brittany moves from Santana's breasts, down to her underwear which she can already tell is soaked. Brittany slides down Santana's panties, allowing Santana to kick them off before steadying herself of her knees. Santana instinctively spreads her legs, allowing Brittany full view of her goal. She wastes no time and decides the best thing to do is mirror Santana's earlier actions because they seemed to work wonders on her.

Brittany tilts her head back as she moves forward so that she can lick the entire length of Santana's folds.

"Oh," Santana moans, placing a hand by her head and digging her nails against the walls. Brittany swallows hard, before taking another measurable lick. She stops at the brunette's palpitating clit and runs her tongue in smooth circles.

"Don't ever stop," Santana says breathlessly, now clutching onto blonde hair.

Brittany raises her fingers and slides the first in gently. "Harder," Santana whispers loudly. So Brittany adds a second finger and thrusts them at a reasonable pace. She feels Santana's thighs clench then tremble around her and with her fingers knuckle deep now, she decides to curl the tips of them.

Santana literally melts. She sinks down the wall and holds her body so that she stops trembling. Brittany's right there with her, rubbing her knees and attemping to gather back a natural breathing pattern.

"You're incredible," Brittany whispers, resting her forehead against the brunette's. Santana runs her thumbs along the blonde's jaw. "I'm going to call my dad."

"And say what?" Santana asks.

"And say that I'm spending the night at a friend's house." Santana instantly grins at the blonde's words. Brittany then stands up and walks naked out of the room.

Santana pulls back her sheets and climbs into bed. She stares out at the street lamp emitting faint light through the blinds. For a while she just stares, breathing evenly and resting her head on the pillow. So many things rush through her mind at that moment. She just made love for the first time in so long, not to mention to a girl, whose 7 years her junior. But as these thoughts of age and sex and betrayal towards Brittany's father sink in - Santana finds herself calm and at peace. She believes she's finally found herself - the real her - not the girl that used to get a kick out of giving everyone around her attitude. She's found Brittany, who she knows will love her unconditionally know matter where she is in the world.

While she's lying there, the bed sinks and Brittany wraps an arm around Santana's body. They're both still naked, but it feels completely comfortable. Like they had lived 18 and 25 years just to be at this exact moment in time. Like nothing can hurt them when they're holding each other like this.

While they're lying there, Santana knows exactly what she has to do. In her mind it's for the best, in her heart it's for the best, even though the outcome may hurt. Santana knows to receive any kind of satisfaction in her life, she must let the girl she loves go.

* * *

><p>There bodies awake in the exact same position they fell asleep. Brittany opens her eyes first, grinning like a child on Christmas as she presses a kiss to Santana's head. The brunette stirs, then tenses. Brittany furrows her eyebrows as Santana slowly but firmly crawls out of her grasp and shuffles over to the wall. Brittany immediately follows and when their eyes might, she notices wet streaks around Santana's eyes and frowns<p>

"B-brittany," Santana splutters, unable to control the cracks in her voice. "You h-have to audition for Juilliard, okay?"

"Santana don't," Brittany hisses, turning her head away.

"You need to d-do this Brittany, for yourself!" Santana states, slowly stepping towards Brittany whose back is turned to her.

"No I don't!" Brittany vociferates, clenching her fists by her sides.

"Yes you do," Santana mutters through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"Because I never could!" Santana snaps. She's in tears now, thinking of how this all could have possibly gone from screaming out sounds of pleasure the night before, to now literally screaming at one another.

"I won't," Brittany stammers, brushing her hands through her hair and resting on the edge of the bed. "I can't walk out of your life like that, it isn't fair that you're asking me too!"

Santana squeezes her eyes shut, purses her lips and cries. Her skin feels like ice cold needles are pricking at it but her insides are on fire. She needs Brittany to understand that this isn't a bad decision.

"We won't even be far from each other," Santana murmurs through sharp sobs.

"Come with me," Brittany pleads, eyes full of hope and longing, which makes Santana cry harder.

"I c-can't move t-t-to New York Brittany, I can b-barely afford hea-t-ting in my apartment," Santana splutters.

Brittany lets out a loud groan and punches the bed once, hard. She then stands and marches over to Santana.

"You don't know what you're saying, I know you want to be with me Santana," Brittany whispers as she holds Santana's cheeks in her hands. It's like holding the weight of the world and the brunette's tears are the ocean which is starting to flow off course. She kisses each side of Santana's face, before gathering her clothes and stepping towards the door.

"I'll catch a cab home." That's the last thing Santana hears before her butt hits the floor and she's practically wailing and crying Brittany's name out. She doesn't want to hurt, but she's the one doing the hurting. She wants the blonde to have her dreams come true but the fact is _Santana_ is Brittany's dream.

Most people have a different path to the person they're standing beside. You can either sacrifice your dream for them, or willingly walk towards it. Age is the only clear barrier keeping these two specific individuals from reaching their dream. One has the outside world to explore, but would do anything to keep her lover. The other has time to make up for, but would give the world to see her lover reach her dream - even if that means letting her go.

Santana bends her knees and buries her face in her hands. The tears keep falling. The tears keep falling until her eyes are no longer able to produce any of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts? <strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: **Hello lovelies! Thank you for the wonderful reviews last chapter, I'm sorry for upsetting some of you, but I'm a sucker for a bit of angst :3

Let me just warn you for now, in case you're wondering if it ends here; **this isn't the end. **So please keep reading and letting me know what you think and if you like the direction of the story :)

There's a lot more in store for Brittany and Santana and some twists along the way. Just remember, fate will lay a hand :)

p.s I apologize for any mistakes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't see Brittany until a week later. They were weary about how much time they should spend together while Brittany had her final exams. Both girls knew it'd hurt more if they spoke often, so they decide to wait until Brittany's exams were over.<p>

It took a lot for Santana to actually keep her eyes open without them tearing after Brittany left early Friday morning. It pained her so much to explain to Brittany that leaving is for the best. She could barely look the blonde in the eye, she could barely find her voice that morning.

But she did. She told Brittany how she felt and now it was all up to the blonde.

It's Friday afternoon. Santana's been noticing how Mr. Pierce throws her a sincere smile every now and then. He clearly remembers his words to Santana at the Christmas party. The brunette couldn't get them out of her mind. Someone other than Brittany believed in her. They think she's worth something better than working where she is now. _Writing_ about love and dreams instead of _doing_ something about them.

It's five minutes past 3 and Santana gathers her bag. She gives her boss a heads up that she's leaving and he sends yet another genuine, sad smile. She heads towards her car and drives in the direction of Brittany's school.

Brittany's standing by the steps with a few friends Santana recognizes from her party. Santana pulls up to the curb on the other side of the road and waves the blonde over. Brittany doesn't smile, but doesn't seem angry either. Her expression is just simple, kind of like when you see an old friend and you're not sure whether to be happy or sad about it.

She hops in the car and Santana leans over to peck her cheek. Brittany tenses the tiniest bit and Santana sends her a tight lipped smile. "Coffee?" She asks.

Brittany smiles slightly and nods and Santana starts the car again.

They're sitting outside Starbucks. Opposite ends of the table, with their feet hitting each other's every now and then. They'd normally have no space between them, like on their first date at that quaint restaraunt. They both order tall hot chocolates and find comfort in them while the awkward silence settles between them.

Brittany removes the lid from her cup and licks the froth taking refuge around the edges. There's a little that gets stuck on her nose that causes Santana to giggle. Brittany frowns and sets her cup on the table. She observes the brunette with a sly smile on her face as Santana slides her chair closer to Brittany. Santana then reaches up and wipes her pointer finger along the tip of Brittany's nose to remove the froth.

She then licks it off her finger and winks. Brittany smiles shyly and turns herself a little in her chair so that she can face the brunette more.

"We're still girlfriends you know, we haven't broken up," Santana says proudly, tapping her fingers against her cup.

"I know," Brittany raises her hand up to Santana's cheek. "But we can't be girlfriends when I'm 2000 miles away."

Santana pouts when she notices Brittany's shoulders deflate. She shuffles her chair closer and places a hand on Brittany's thigh. Her thumb rubs circles along the blonde's skin, which causes Brittany to shiver under the touch.

"We can and we will," Santana retorts simply.

"How do you know?" Brittany asks sharply. "What if I don't want to go," She states loudly and folds her arms against her chest.

"Brittany," Santana sighs. "You don't understand."

"Yes I understand Santana, don't tell me what I don't understand. I understand that you want me to move away so that you can continue living in your two bedroom apartment and keep working your crappy job while I'll be living my child hood fantasy in New York," Brittany retorts.

Santana swallows hard, before she removes her touch from Brittany and sits back in her chair. She takes a sip of her hot chocolate before staring blankly at the cup.

"I don't want you to move away Brittany, I just don't have a choice," Santana rubs her forehead. "I'm holding you back here."

The last part comes out in a whisper but Brittany hears it clearly.

"What if I don't even get in?" Brittany rolls her eyes.

Santana huffs and leans forward, placing both hands on the table, palms up. Brittany observes her girlfriends actions before intertwining their fingers.

"You Brittany Pierce, will get into Juilliard," Santana stares into the blonde's captivating blue eyes as she says this. She notices Brittany's mouth twitch because of the intensity of their stare.

Brittany opens her mouth slightly to speak, then licks her lips. She's trying to find the right words, but how does one say thank you to someone whose basically saved her life.

"People like you belong somewhere beautiful," Brittany begins. "You deserve happiness and someone to love and take care of you. Before you came along I don't think I had somewhere I belong," She squeezes Santana's hands tighter. "But I know now, that I belong in your arms and that where ever we are in the world, we'll make this work." Her eyes glisten with tears as she watches Santana bite her lip nervously.

"Let's not think of this as goodbye, more like the start of our life together, 2000 miles apart."

* * *

><p>Brittany returns to home that evening with a hopeful feeling twirling in her stomach. She knows how much effort Santana and her are going to have to put into this long distance relationship, but it'll be worth it when they can finally find a way to live together.<p>

"Where have you been?" Mr. Pierce asks, flicking through the channels on television.

"I got coffee with Santana," Brittany replies simply.

"Santana," Mr. Pierce repeats to himself. "She's a good role model for you sweetheart, though she hasn't made much of her life, I expect big things from her."

Once the sense of relief washes over her at the fact her dad didn't question her relationship with Santana, she begins to wonder exactly what her father means.

"Big things?" Brittany questions, grabbing juice from the fridge and filling up a glass.

"Yes, I'm sure she'd be far better somewhere other than the office. She's too talented to be sitting behind a desk, scribbling draft after draft of greeting card," He explains, eyes still fixed on the muted television.

Brittany nods, even though her father doesn't see it. She then traipses towards the living room and sits down beside the man who wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"You never want to watch Judge Judy with me Britt," Mr. Pierce states with wide eyes.

Brittany chuckles and nudges the man in the side with her elbow. Once his gaze is fixed on the screen Brittany clears her throat.

"How would you feel about me moving to New York?" She asks, sparking the man's interest as he turns off the television.

"For what exactly?" He asks sternly.

"College, well Juilliard," Brittany mutters and the man's face beams.

"You've finally decided!" He shrieks, turning to face his daughter.

"Y-yeah, I'm going to audition," Brittany says with cracks in her voice. Her dad pulls her in for a hug and she reluctantly squeezes back. All she can think about is the fact that if she'd said this 2 or maybe 3 years ago, she'd actually be excited.

But moving to New York means leaving Santana and that's something she's extremely reluctant to do. Although, Juilliard is such a big opportunity for her and Brittany soon understands why Santana can't let her pass this up.

It's almost 11:30 pm when Santana calls the blonde that same night. Brittany answers her phone immidiately with a towel wrapped around her body.

"I miss you," Santana murmurs on the other end of the line.

"Want me to come over?" Brittany says flirtaciously, sliding her tongue across her cheek.

"Please." Santana sounds completely out of breath. Brittany pouts, before realising that Santana can't see her. She then hangs up and grabs her coat before telling her dad she's heading out.

* * *

><p>Santana hears a few raps at the door and bolts towards the noise. Brittany's standing there shivering, with her hands in her pockets. Santana eyes her up and down with a sad smile before reaching out to pull her in.<p>

Brittany lays on the sofa while Santana sets out two bowls and pours hot soup in each. She strides over to her girlfriend and places one near her arms. Brittany smiles in thanks and Santana sits herself down on the recliner a metre away from the blonde.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Santana hums as she sips from her spoon.

"Santanaaaa," Brittany drawls. "Come here."

Santana attempts to hide her smirk as she places the bowl of soup on the table infront of her, then shuffles over to Brittany and sits by her feet. Brittany places her bowl aside and pulls Santana against her chest so that they're both laying pressed together.

Brittany settles her head in the curve of Santana's neck and inhales the sweet scent of her hair.

"How are you going to cope while I'm in New York?" Brittany asks with a smirk.

"I have no idea," Santana whispers. She feels a single tear fall across her nose and hit the couch. Brittany notices Santana tense under her and she brushes back Santana's hair to see her face.

She places a kiss against the brunette's cheek, before trailing her lips along her shoulder. Santana closes her eyes and sniffles. She can't handle being this close to Brittany when she knows it won't be like this in a few weeks. But she can't slip out of Brittany's arms even if she tried.

_'Don't waste any time.'_

Brittany's lips leave her skin for a few seconds and Santana whimpers. "Don't stop."

Brittany swallows hard before leaning down once again and leaving more open mouthed kisses along Santana's neck. Santana arches her butt into Brittany leaving the blonde to pull away and gasp sharply.

Santana takes Brittany's hand and slips it across her body towards her shorts. Brittany's eyes shut momentarily as her hand is forced beneath Santana's underwear. They both gasp in unison and Santana grips the sofa while Brittany doesn't waste any time in sliding her fingers up and down the brunette's slit.

As Brittany opens her eyes, the light emitting from the windows seems to blur and cloud the room. She squints her eyes and realises Santana is still infront of her begging to be touched.

"Brittany," She whispers. "Brittany."

The blonde's hand ceases to move though.

"Brittany?" It's coming out as more of a question now and Santana feels so light against her. Opening her eyes and closing them causes Brittany's vision to blur permanently. She's panting heavily although nothing seems to be happening.

"Brittany?" She hears once more and her eyes flutter open. Santana is hovering above her holding a spoon of soup to her lips. "Still tired?" She asks, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

Brittany rubs her forehead and sits up a little. Ofcourse that was a dream, Santana couldn't have been that wet from just laying against her. Although she wouldn't entirely rule out the possibility.

"How long was I asleep?" Brittany asks, stretching her limbs.

"About an hour and a half," Santana shrugs and sips from the spoon between her fingers. She then leads it up to the blonde's mouth. Brittany takes a tentative sip and hisses at the temperature of the liquid.

"I warmed it up incase you wanted some later," Santana says simply, placing the bowl down on the coffee table. Brittany gives her a grateful smile, before pulling the brunette onto her lap.

She rubs Santana's waist, making sure she moves slow so they can both relish in the touch. Santana bites her lip, before reaching over for the soup spoon. She blows on it first, emitting a giggle from the blonde, before hovering it infront of Brittany's lips.

The blonde moves the slightest inch causing the spoon to tilt and tip the content onto Brittany's shirt.

"Shit, I'm sorry," Santana apologizes, mentally scolding herself. Brittany's remains silent, staring at the stain on her shirt then at Santana. Once the brunette meets Brittany's gaze her breath hitches.

She eyes the stain on her girlfriends shirt for several seconds before reaching for the hem of it and lifting it up feverishly. Brittany raises her back off the couch, allowing the shirt to be removed and tossed aside.

She then sits up with Santana still straddling her lap, and kisses her firmly on the lips. Santana grunts at the contact, but begins to respond while Brittany's hands wonder down her lower back.

"I love you so much," Santana breathes, throwing her head back. Brittany works on getting the brunette's shirt off which she succeeds in in seconds.

Brittany presses her lips into the crevice between Santana's breasts which rise with every breath. She licks a solid trail up Santana's neck, towards her jawline and sucks on the skin there. Santana can feel herself dripping, so she thrusts her centre into Brittany's. The blonde grunts and thrusts back, while clawing at Santana's back.

"Yeah Brittany, just like that," Santana moans breathlessly.

"I'll never leave you," Brittany whispers as she lunges forward causing Santana to fall back onto the sofa.

Brittany's now on her knees, pulling Santana's shorts down and planting feather light kisses around her torso and waist. Santana's hands grip the sofa as she squeezes her eyes shut and prepares for what Brittany's going to give her. Once shorts and underwear are halfway down the brunette's legs, Brittany can't wait any longer. The blonde gives Santana's clit a firm, opened mouth kiss. She flicks her tongue along the small bud, earning sharp whimpers from her girlfriend. Then Brittany enters a finger, slowly at first, allowing Santana to really enjoy it.

Brittany slides further up Santana's body, kissing along her tanned stomach. She thrusts another finger into the brunette and pumps her arm fast, just how she knows Santana likes it. Santana then hears a whimper and knows that it didn't come from her lips and it didn't sound like it escaped out of pleasure.

She looks towards Brittany, noticing the girl's head shaking against her torso. She feels several drops of liquid hit her stomach and instantly realises Brittany's crying. She leans up, looking forward at the blonde, whose head is now in her hands.

"Britt?" Santana asks concerned, reaching forward to console her girlfriend.

"Don't, I'm okay," Brittany mumbles, holding a hand up to stop Santana from reaching her.

Santana nods her head, though Brittany's is buried in her hands still. She deflates back on the couch and sighs.

Brittany wipes her eyes shakily, before leaning forward and resting her head onto Santana's chest.

"Baby," Santana whispers, brushing her fingers through blonde hair. Brittany's eyes are still puffy and her lips quiver as she sniffles. "Baby, shh."

Santana kisses the blonde's hair, and rubs her arm soothingly until she can hear the sweet sound of Brittany's even breathing, letting her know she's fallen asleep.

An hour later Santana had managed to carry Brittany to her bed and lay her down. After several minutes of shifting on the bed, Brittany awoke to dark chocolate orbs gazing back at her. Brittany ran her thumb along Santana's lips, before snuggling closer.

"I'm sorry about before," Brittany whispers.

Santana shakes her head. "Don't be. But, why did you cry Britt?"

Brittany averts her gaze to the strap of Santana's bra and begins playing with it. "I j-just. Last year was the worst year of my life," She sighs and stares into Santana's eyes. "This year has been the best, all because of you."

Santana pouts and pulls the blonde's head toward her chest. "I don't think I've ever been as happy in all my 25 years, as I am now," Santana thinks out loud. For a moment she tensed, because of how much they sounded like vows. No doubt she wants to spend the rest of her life with Brittany, but at the moment it's hard to do with the blonde possibly being so far away.

She's seen long distance relationships fall apart, although people seem to find a way back to their lover. Whether they expect it or not. Santana hopes it won't have to come to that, but she's not expecting anything yet.

"It's not going to be easy," Brittany murmurs against Santana's chest. Santana takes her girlfriends head in her hands and gently pulls her back so they can look at each other.

"Just promise me one thing," Brittany nods. "No matter what happens with us, we'll always be there for each other, as friends or lovers or anything."

Brittany leans forward, kissing Santana softly but firmly. She's pulls back slightly and nods. "I promise."

* * *

><p>The week after Brittany making her decision to audition for Juilliard was excruciating. Santana felt the need to call Brittany every night to make sure everything was still okay.<p>

She even thought of spending a few days there, claiming she worked 'better' when she's around her boss. Ofcourse time spent with Mr. Pierce wouldn't be often because of Brittany. Santana laughed at that idea in her head, before giving herself the push to drive to work every morning.

It was difficult knowing that she couldn't do anything but sit and wait for a call or text or something. She was always the one to make the calls, but after Monday passed, Santana thought that she'd settle a day without contacting Brittany.

That's the day Brittany finally called Santana.

"Is it alright if I visit you at work?" Brittany asks in a hushed tone.

"Y-yeah sure," Santana stutters, picking at the edge of a blank sheet of paper.

15 minutes later, the blonde shows up beside her desk and taps against the cubicle wall in an attempt to pass time while other employees wander nearby.

"Britt," Santana whispers, crinkling her eyebrows and pinching her lips together.

Brittany finally sighs and steps around beside Santana by a fair distance away. While a few employees disappear behind their desks, Brittany finds the courage to turn to Santana and let everything out.

"I got in," She says breathlessly. "I auditioned for Juilliard and I got in," Brittany adds with a shrug.

Santana's lips part and she falls silent. She's processing the information that will change her and Brittany's relationship. It's almost a test to see if they can bare being so far apart. Santana knows just how hard it was being a day without the blonde, or even a few hours.

They're drawn together like magnets and no matter how much time they spend together, it's never enough. Eternity would never be enough.

Santana snaps her mouth shut and stands up abruptly. She gestures for Brittany follow as she speed walks toward the elevators. Santana doesn't even turn to look at Brittany, she just hits the button with the palm of her hand several times before the ding echoes through the hall.

Santana steps inside first before waving Brittany in after her. Luckily the lift is empty and Santana hits the stop button as soon as the doors close. She then spins around, grabs Brittany's face between her hands and kisses her. Brittany instinctively steps back so her back hits the wall.

She tugs at Santana's shirt, pulling the girl impossibly close. Santana's tongue darts between Brittany's lips as their lips crash together like waves. Santana's the first to pull back, breathing heavily and raking the pad of her thumb across Brittany's cheek bones.

"Good luck," She whispers, before turning around and pressing the lift door open.

"Santana?" Brittany calls, but the brunette just shakes her head.

"Every time I'm with you, you remind me of all the amazing things I missed out on," She explains sadly. "Now you're not going to be with me any more, so I'll be missing you." She adds, sending a broken smile her way.

Brittany clenches her jaw and takes a small step forward. "You're it. There's no one else for me."

Santana cups her hand over her mouth to contain her uncontrollable whimpers. Her eyes squeeze shut, but her tears find their way out, along her cheek and to the floor. Reality hits her hard when she feels Brittany's arms wrap around her. She releases her hand from her mouth and steps out of the elevator. She wipes her sleeve across her nose, before turning to face Brittany one last time.

"C-call me when y-you land, okay baby?" She asks through her quivering lips. Brittany looks completely defeated. So she nods in response and Santana watches the figure of the girl she loves disappear behind closing doors.

* * *

><p>Brittany did call Santana when she landed on new soil. She spoke of the hustle of the city, the shine of the lights in time square. She also reminded Santana for three weeks that this would all be okay and they would be together again soon enough. The first three weeks they spoke was all Brittany's spare time before she began her first year at Juilliard.<p>

Their calls, compared to the first week, became much shorter and bland. Santana became tired of her own voice after telling Brittany how work had been every day. She couldn't hand her not being beside her. She wanted to live Brittany's dream with her, but life dishes out certain plans for different people.

The first week of calls flew by quickly, Santana claiming that the phone sex every night kept her dreaming incredible thoughts of the blonde.

_"You want to touch me?" Brittany cooed._

_"Hmm," Santana hummed, playing with the buttons on her denim shorts. "Everywhere baby."_

_"I wish you could touch me right here." Santana could hear Brittany shift on whatever piece of furniture she was resting on. She then heard a small moan escape her girlfriends lips. _

_"Far out Britt," Santana hissed, undoing the button of her shorts at a rapid speed to take care of the throbbing between her thighs. _

_"Fuck me San," Brittany hissed in response, desperate to cure the sensation between her own thighs. _

Three weeks after that, the phone sex was scattered to every couple of days, then hardly, to rarely, to nothing at all. They hardly spoke about their day any more, both knowing exactly what to expect from the other one.

Brittany explained one night how hard she was going to have to work this year, considering it was her first, so that she could prove herself early. Santana was so proud of her girlfriend, though it was hard to show it when she couldn't even hug her.

Santana had received a promotion 4 months later, which was extremely exciting to Brittany. Although the blonde spent that 3 minute phone call screaming 'I knew it', Santana could hear how tired Brittany sounded. She started to wonder whether this life for the blonde, at this particular time, was for the better, or worse.

After that Brittany took it upon herself to start their phone sex conversations up again to celebrate. Brittany had been told by her teacher she had the most technique in her class, which they also celebrated.

Soon enough, calls became texts. They never wanted it to end up this way, but in the back of their minds they knew how difficult keeping up a long distance relationship was going to be.

Two months after the texts became as short as the keys on the phone, Brittany told Santana that everything was going to change. She couldn't focus on anything other than her dancing. She'd cry herself to sleep because of the amount of effort and work she'd put in during the days and afternoons. She needed Santana and Santana needed Brittany. Neither of them were going to get what they wanted, so they decided that removing all contact for a while was for the best.

Santana couldn't help but agree. She wanted Brittany to follow her dream and now she was doing that. Although she wasn't in the picture any longer, she knew that everything was meant to be.

_"I'll hopefully talk to you when I have a break," Brittany said breathlessly, as she rushed along the buzzing streets of New York._

_"It's fine Brittany, do what you have to do," Santana said as sincerely as possible. _

_"Santana?"_

_"Yes Brittany." She stated a little sharply._

_"I'm," Brittany paused to catch her breath. "I'm really sorry."_

_Santana felt tears prick at her eyes. The blonde shouldn't be sorry, this is her problem for pushing Brittany so hard to attend Juilliard. But she didn't want the blonde to know just how much she missed her and regretted sending her off. Santana never realised how much she needed Brittany until she was gone. _

_"I'm not Britt. Good luck with everything." _

That had been the final conversation before they continued their lives as though they were two strangers living completely separate lives. That's exactly what it felt like.

* * *

><p><strong><em>6 months later<em>**

Mr. Pierce traipsed into work later than usual Monday morning which was a surprise to many of the employees.

Just as Santana returns to her desk from the copy room, she hears Mr. Pierce yelling from inside the meeting room.

"Meeting starts in 2 minutes Santana," The man announces, ducking his head back inside the room.

Santana breathes a laugh through her nose and shakes her head. Mr. Pierce finally got her name right, yet she doesn't have the energy or mood to celebrate. Not that a simple correction of someone's name is so much to celebrate about. Santana has no idea what's going on with her head, so she inhales and exhales deeply, before grabbing some ideas from her desk and heading inside the room.

All her co workers eyes latch on to her presence as she steps into the room. She awkwardly stalks around the table to an empty chair beside Kurt. Mr. Pierce asks several people to present their latest ideas.

A tornado of horrible, cheesy valentines quotes are conjured up by Rachel and some more erotic ones from Penny. Then Kurt presents his Father's day collection, followed shortly by an inspiration collection by Rodney which Santana scoffs at.

"Something funny Santana?" Rodney asks, with a nervous twitch in his lips.

"You know Rod, can I call you Rod?" The man's jaw tightens and he nervously scans the room. "I'm going to call you Rod," Santana determines, standing from her chair and walking slowly over to the large photograph depicting bird preparing to fly up into the clouds. "This whole concept that we all like to call 'Inspiration' is somewhat, and excuse my language, fucking ridiculous." The room gasps, but a few snickers are audible.

"I mean a bird really?" Rodney swallows hard. "Are you saying that if we all want to 'be ourselves' and 'fly free' that we have to grow a couple feathers too?" Santana states, earning a few shrugs from her 'audience'.

"And this one!" She holds up one of Rachel's valentine's day drafts and grins. "_You're my world sweetheart_," She reads dramatically. Her grin widens as she flicks the draft onto the table carelessly. She purses her lips and leans down to Rachel's height. "Are you saying I'm a bunch of trees, 5 oceans and a few billion poor souls who have nothing better to do with their lives then send crummy cards expressing the way they feel instead of just fucking saying it?" She raises her voice towards the end, causing Rachel to duck her head.

"I'ts not all your fault though Berry," She pats the smaller girl's shoulder. "This bird may have flown towards an aeroplane and been sucked into the engine but hey!" She raises her arms in the air. "At least we get paid to make that happen!"

Santana turns towards her boss for the first time and notices the man eyeing her worriedly. "Love a-and hope," She scoffs. "It's all bullshit if you can't prove it in reality. So we write all that bullshit down for people to distribute to the rest of the world. It's all words on a page, it doesn't mean anything and I know all of you know it." She gives Kurt a one shouldered shrug before heading towards the door.

"Santana," Mr. Pierce stands up and folds his arms. "Meet me in my office in 10 minutes."

* * *

><p>The meeting hadn't gone the way anyone expected. Hell even Santana didn't expect to put down everybody so much, because she thought that she was getting better.<p>

She hadn't been sleeping all that well lately and her visits to her parents place were completely non existent. That only made her mood worse and she wanted nothing to do than to return home and cuddle Stix in her warm bed. She felt herself giving up some days. She'd skip work and head into the spare room where a desk was now set up for her writing.

She never realised how much more she could come up with if she had experienced more in life. So she got her inspiration from the past year and ended spending most of her nights scribbling down the love she lost.

"Santana," Mr. Pierce calls. The brunette shuts her eyes momentarily before standing up from her desk and entering her boss' office. "Take a seat," He offers.

Santana twiddles her thumbs aimlessly while her boss studies her. She can't read his expression, but she knows he has to be mad because of the stunt she pulled in front of everyone.

"What was that all about?" He receives a small shrug. "Santana, please enlighten me. You've never acted so careless before."

She sucks her lips in and her forehead creases. Mr. Pierce looks at her expectantly but sighs when he receives another nonchalant shrug. He sets his glass onto the table and opens up a newspaper. Santana observes her boss' actions and realises he's going to keep her in here until she talks.

With a heavy sigh, Santana leans forward and says, "How did you get over her?"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Pierce questions, folding the newspaper.

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me..." She sinks back in the chair.

"No, it's okay. I know who you are talking about," Mr. Pierce interrupts, crossing his arms over the table. "Although I don't know why it's relevant."

"It is, because I need to know how it works and how I-I'm supposed to cope," Santana struggles to speak as her eyes fill to the brim with tears.

"Santana, who exactly are yo-" Santana cuts him off.

"It doesn't matter because she's gone and I tried to be strong before she left but I was kidding myself sir," She sniffles. "I can't handle it, I-I don't know how..."

"Brittany?" Mr. Pierce questions suddenly, causing the brunette's breath to hitch. "What is it about my daughter that's got you so damn distracted from work!" He shouts.

"I love her! I miss her, I just want her to be here," Santana sobs. "I don't know how to deal with this because it feels like fate is fucking with me. It's taking everyone I love and putting them down a different road to me, I hate it!" She hisses through sobs.

Mr. Pierce is silent for the duration of Santana's tearful confession. He merely waits until the brunette has calmed down before sending her a quick nod towards the door allowing her to leave.

"I'll g-gather my things," She says through shaky breaths.

"I'm not firing you Santana," Mr. Pierce states. "You've been there for Brittany, I should thank you for giving her a reason to smile again."

"Sir..." Santana whimpers.

"She hasn't contacted me in 2 weeks. She mentioned how busy she had been and when she asked how you were, it kind of gave away everything," Mr. Pierce explains with a sad smile playing at his lips.

Santana's never really looked at her boss properly until now. The bags under his eyes are much more evident than before, revealing that he's also lost sleep because of Brittany. Santana didn't realise how selfish she was being. She thought she was the only one who cared, but Mr. Pierce was suffering alone in a huge house without the two women he adored.

Santana gnaws on her lower lip, desperately trying to suppress a whimper.

"Get to work Santana," The man adds firmly.

And just like that, she's out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was pretty much completely depressing I know. But like I said before, this is not the end, plenty more in store for these two, so don't leave me just yet!<strong>_

_**I'll hint now, it'll be a tough and there will be some unexpected events but stayed tuned for it and thanks again for being patient and reviewing :)**_

**_Let me know whatcha think :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **So I'm going to explain a few things in case people get confused with the time line. Last chapter when I wrote about how Brittany left and the phonecalls they shared, that was 6 months worth. Then the _6 months later _was an additional 6 months, all adding up to one year that they hadn't seen each other. So this is another year later, adding up to 2 years they haven't seen each other, just in case you guys are wondering haha, but if not, enjoy :)

And thank you again for the reviews, you're incredible!

p.s sorry for any mistakes!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters

* * *

><p><em><strong>One year later, 2001<strong>_

Santana woke early, yet the days seemed to lack their usual brightness. The abundance of colour had seemingly been sucked out of the world she lived in. The office became quieter, although more communication was made from the people who were never considered friends before.

Rachel and Kurt had left for New York two months ago after auditioning to be in a spectacular new Broadway show.

No one was sad, tired yes, but not sad. A lot of her collegues seemed to show a slight disappointment in themselves for not following their ultimate dream in life sooner.

Still, nobody had the guts to do anything about their lost dream. They continued working at the greeting card company in hopes that maybe something would whisk them away. Santana believed they were all dreamers, who shouldn't wait for something to show up, they should go out an get it.

But Santana can't say that she's be courageous enough to do that herself. She's a hypocrite. She hates to admit, so she just scolds herself in her head. The girl she lost to the big city lights of New York city hadn't contact her in a year. It wasn't entirely Brittany's fault because Santana hadn't made any effort either.

She didn't really make an effort with anything or anybody anymore. She kept reminding Mr. Pierce that her promotion was going to waste on her, that he should give it to someone who actually contributes well to the company. But Mr. Pierce wouldn't budge, he always saw something special in the brunette.

Santana hated how she returned to her old, grumpy self after Brittany left, because she was never that careless. Not even in high school when she stupidly smoked a joint behind the bleachers with a group of school punks. One of them she hadn't seen since high school, but never thought about it until now. Quinn Fabray was apart of a group of misfits called the 'Skanks'. They would fornicate in public places and get high on school grounds. Santana loved Quinn's care free attitude, though they were never really close.

She opens the phonebook, hoping that Quinn didn't move overseas because the girl was spontaneous like that. Santana knew this after Quinn fell pregnant, dyed her hair pink and slept with men twice her age.

She never judged the girl, though she wasn't very supportive of the girls actions.

After finding the number, she dials the digits. After several rings a husky voice answers and Santana has to cover her mouth incase her laughter escapes. Quinn sounds completely stoned and has the voice of a 98 year old man.

"Quinn Fabray?" Santana asks.

"Whose asking?" Quinn spits back, coughing loudly through the phone speaker.

Santana winces. "Santana Lopez, I went to high school with you."

"Oh Santana," Quinn snickers. "The girl who tried weed once and ended up galloping around the oval claiming she was a unicorn?"

Santana sighs, trying to hide her grin. "Yeah, that's her."

"What are up to these days?" Quinn asks curiously.

"I-"

"Santana, read this," Mr. Pierce places a letter on her desk. "It's about the trip this week, to New York," He adds, sending her a thumbs up and striding back into his office.

Santana nods her head, before staring down at the letter. She clears her throat before remembering Quinn had asked her a question.

"Not alot recently, but," She pauses and looks out of the window. The sun hides behind clouds like a game of tag, while other puffs of cloud wander down along a different route. She thinks back to the day at the court with Brittany. How many clouds there were that day dominating the sky. "How would you like to go on a little trip with me?"

She needs a friend. Without Kurt giving her his infamous advice, she's been relying on watching reality shows to prove to her that love not only sucked for her, but for other women as well.

She knows of Quinn's reputation in high school - whether true or not - the girl was always up for an adventure.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

><p>Santana's boarding a plane to New York with her boss in half an hour. Quinn texted Santana, explaining she was still going through security but would be at the gates soon. Santana knew she should've picked the girl up, but ofcourse Quinn declined the offer claiming 'she wanted to make an entrance'.<p>

Santana hears hurried footsteps closing in behind her and she turns on her heels. Quinn haults abruptly a foot away from the brunette, completely out of breath.

"I'm here!" She exclaims with a lazy grin.

Santana admires the girls still bright pink hair and her gothic inspired make up. She then crinkles her eyebrows and leans forward, sniffing the girls leather jacket.

"Quinn have you been drinking?" Santana asks.

Quinn stares blankly at the brunette with her lips curled up at the sides. "Nope." She then brushes past Santana and steps in line to board the plane.

"Why did you ask to bring this woman again?" Mr. Pierce questions, stepping beside the brunette.

Santana purses her lips. "I just need someone to keep me company and she kind of popped into my mind at the last minute. I don't know why," Santana glared at the pink haired girl. "You know how you meet certain people in your life and you don't really give them a chance at first," She turns toward the man and he nods. "Well, someone special taught me a long time ago to give things a chance. I guess I'm starting with Quinn," She shrugs.

"Well I trust your instincts. Hopefully she doesn't cause us any trouble," Mr. Pierce states.

* * *

><p>They're half way through the flight when Quinn awakes from her deep slumber. Santana hasn't been able to sleep before, knowing she's about to enter the same city as her ex girlfriend.<p>

Quinn all but passed out as soon as she took her seat on the plane. Santana tried to poke her to wake her up, but the blonde was completely knocked out. She wasn't even awake for the safety procedures.

Once Quinn's eyes are fully opened though, Santana turns in her chair and begins to study the girl further. "You look the same as you did when we were getting high under the bleachers."

"You don't," Quinn remarks, arching her back to stretch.

"Yeah well, I've changed quite a bit," Santana retorts, tapping her fingers against the arm rest beside her.

"I see that," Quinn says, raising an eyebrow. "You seem to have a lot more confidence."

Santana sends her a meek smile and nods. "What happened to Joe?" Santana stiffens. "Sorry, I know we weren't like close or whatever, but I never thought he was a good guy. He ratted me out to the principle once. Luckily he had no proof I was selling," Quinn winks.

Santana chuckles, suddenly feeling more comfortable with the girls humour. "We are no longer together. Divorced for several years now," Santana explains.

"I'm sorry what?" Quinn's eyes widened. "You married him?"

Santana laughs nervously before explaining that it was pressure from her parents that made her do it and falling pregnant with the man's child didn't help either. So they married out of everything but love. She explained her heartache after the miscarriage and Quinn stayed quiet during that part. But the brunette didn't want the mood to stay painfully awkward so she told Quinn about her times with Brittany.

Quinn laughed about the milk photoshoot and 'awed' over the birthday gifts. Santana was starting to believe that Quinn wasn't as intimidating as she looked. She needed somebody just as much as Santana did.

* * *

><p>They finally landed in New York and were now in a cab heading towards their hotel. Quinn kept playing with the radio which seemed to piss off the driver a lot, but he remained quiet for the ride. The only noticable sound of irritation was his teeth grinding together.<p>

Upon entering the hotel, Quinn was immediately searched for any weapons which amused both Mr. Pierce and Santana. Once Quinn received the all clear, she trudged her large combat boots into an elevator which led to their rooms.

The pink haired girl soaked up this life of luxury, thanking Santana a million times for allowing her to go on this trip. Quinn insisted she could pay for her own ticket, claiming she had some drug money saved since she was in 8th grade, but Santana told her it would be free because it's a company trip.

Before the sun set, Mr. Pierce and Santana attended a few meetings, while Quinn slept some more in the hotel room. The day thankfully went by quickly, so as soon as Santana entered the hotel room she called Kurt and was instantly greeted with the man's angelic voice.

"My god am I happy to hear you," Kurt beams.

Santana laughs, earning a loud 'keep it down' from Quinn, sleeping in the other room. "Are you busy tonight?"

"I am actually. Rachel is taking me to a restaurant where she believes Patti LuPone will be having dinner," Kurt squeals slightly.

"Wow, you and Rachel are really living it big out here," Santana exclaims, grinning at her friends happiness.

"How long are you in town for?" Kurt asks.

"The entire week." Santana's about to pour herself a glass of wine, but stops. She should probably venture through the city because she never got to do that last time. "Hey Kurt, I'll give you a call soon okay?"

"Sure honey, take care," He responds.

Santana hangs up the phone and traipses over to the bedroom where Quinn is splayed across her bed snoring. She reaches out to tap the girl and Quinn groans in protest.

"You've been asleep all day," Santana reasons with the girl whose face is contorted now. "I'm going out for drinks."

"Cool story," Quinn responds, opening her eyes slightly to watch Santana walk out the door.

"I'm paying." She hears the brunette yell and Quinn's out of bed in an instant.

* * *

><p>They end up at the bar on a higher level of their hotel. Quinn claimed she was still tired so she couldn't find the energy to walk anywhere. Santana just scoffed and asked around. That's how they ended up here.<p>

Quinn didn't waste any time in ordering a dozen shots for both her and Santana. The brunette accepted two and allowed Quinn to have the others. There was music playing in the far corner and a jazz singer sensually murmuring a few words into the microphone.

Santana observed Quinn fumbling off her bar stool and stumbling over to the dance floor, where a group of middle aged men and women swayed to their own beat. Santana remained rooted to her seat and ordered a coke, not really in the mood to drink anymore.

A few more people entered the bar, some young, some old. Santana heard few boisterous laughs from girls who occupied a few seats just a foot away from the brunette. They looked young and vibrant, everything Santana wished she was. 27 wasn't old, but when you hadn't really experienced your youth to the fullest, you sure felt old.

She was tapping on top of the bar aimlessly, with her left hand resting under her chin. She glanced to her left for about a millisecond before turning away. It wasn't until a few seconds later that she processed what she just saw.

Turning to her left again, she noticed Brittany.

The blonde was smirking, facing forward, not even looking at Santana. She was swiping a finger around her glass, not paying attention to anything around her - except Santana ofcourse.

Santana's mouth opened and her lips curled at the sides, but she was lost for words. The blonde's hair had grown so much these past two years and her arms looked more toned. Santana admired Brittany for several more seconds before standing up and moving to the stool beside her.

They sat facing forward, remaining completely silent. Santana can't hold back her grin as she runs her tongue along her teeth. Brittany continues smirking and biting her lip until she can't take it any longer. She turns her body so she's now facing the brunette. Santana notices and mirrors the girls actions. They both lean an arm against the bar.

Brittany studies Santana's features. The spiderweb like lines beside her eyes are evident even when she doesn't smile, but they don't dominate her flawless skin. Her dimples are still deep and noticable, catering to the fact her cheeks remained slightly chubby and cute.

Santana returns the blonde's gaze, weary that she's also being intensely studied from head to toe. Her skins clearer, brighter almost, not that it wasn't clear before. Brittany looks like she takes care of herself and Santana smiles at this.

"Hello Santana," Brittany says, tilting her head a little.

"Hello Brittany," Santana responds, taken aback by the girls beauty that she had grown to forget about. "I sure hope you're not still using fake I.D's," Santana laughs.

Brittany ducks her head in embarrassment. "No no, I'm legal now," She explains with a giggle.

They remain silent for a while, exchanging shy smiles and soft giggles. Brittany sighs and stands up, holding her hand out to Santana. The brunette accepts it almost immediately and she's led towards a a huge glass wall by the dance floor, which over looks the entire city.

"My dad called me earlier, telling me you were both in town for the week," Brittany begins. "He told me you'd be here so I thought what the hell," She chuckles. "Why not see the..." She pauses to take in Santana's beauty and shakes her head. "Love of my life again."

Santana bows her head and sighs. She plays with her fingers for a few seconds before meeting the blonde's gaze. "Have you been with anyone sin-"

"Yes," Brittany interrupts, nodding her head. Santana sends her a sad smile, nodding aswell.

"How did that go?" Santana asks, reluctant to hear the answer.

"Not good," Brittany winces. "I screamed your name out during."

Santana's mouth falls open and all the negative thoughts of Brittany being with another woman leaves her mind. "You're not serious," She slaps the blonde's arm playfully.

"What's worse is I actually started crying over you while we were still laying there," Brittany admits, comically tugging on the collar of her shirt.

Santana's smile fades and she clears her throat. "So nothing serious?" She asks.

Brittany nods. "Nothing serious, not since you."

"Same," Santana replies, but it only comes out as a whisper. "Um, I have to go check on my friend Quinn," She suddenly blurts out.

"Oh okay," Brittany mutters sadly.

"I'm sorry," Santana's shoulders deflate. "It was really nice seeing you again."

Brittany breathes a laugh through her nose before opening her arms. "Come here."

Santana grins and hugs the girl tightly, just like in Santana's car two years ago. It isn't the same, it's actually better. It feels more warm, tender, mature.

"Did you want to get coffee with me tomorrow?" Brittany whispers against brown hair.

"Sure, it'll have to be early though." Santana pulls back, her hands still firmly around the blonde's neck.

"8 o'clock?" Brittany asks. Santana nods slowly and feels herself leaning in. It's almost on instinct and she knows she won't stop herself, she can't.

"Saaaaaaaaaan," A voice calls and the girls immediately break apart. Quinn hangs off Santana's shoulder, looking completely wasted. Brittany raises her eyebrows and smirks, while Santana stands there awkwardly trying to pull the pink haired girl off of her.

Santana mouths an 'I'm sorry' before holding Quinn up and carrying her off towards the elevators.

"Do you need any help?" Brittany shouts over the music. Santana turns her head and waves her off, smiling as she struggles to hold Quinn up.

They end up in their hotel room, Quinn laying horizontal on her bed, while Santana snuggles under the covers in hers. She wishes someone would be there for her to hold, even Stix. He's off at her mom's for the week, most likely being pampered. The visit had been short, just like every other. Santana's mother had been to tired to argue with her daughter as she raced out of the door.

Her and Brittany seemed so comfortable around each other. But that's how it had always been. Brittany's the only person she could open herself up entirely too. She's also the only person she let look right into her eyes, through to her soul. Brittany figured Santana out before she could protest, but she enjoyed having someone know her more than she knew herself.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Santana's alarm went off at 7:15. She showered, ate breakfast and chose an outfit in record time. The place she was meeting Brittany was only a few blocks down from her hotel, so there were a few minutes to spare.<p>

Quinn had a hangover and refused to eat anything. So Santana gave up on her and decided to head out to the cafe. As she turned a corner, she was met with a tall, statuesque blonde with a smile that could melt an iceberg. Santana strode forward, instantly linking arms with Brittany as they entered the quaint cafe.

They chose a booth by the window and ordered two large milkshakes. Brittany insisted buying one and sharing but Santana wouldn't give in to temptation that easily.

"So who is that Quinn girl?" Brittany asks, furrowing her brows.

"An old friend from high school. Well we weren't friends back then, but I called her and we met up and now we're in New York," Santana rolls her eyes. "Well she's passed out, but still."

Brittany laughs and nods in understanding. "Have you seen Kurt or Rachel while you've been here?"

"Nope, only you." Brittany's smile fades, but not entirely. There's a sparkle in her eye that Santana instantly notices. She's noticed it from the first moment they met, every time they locked eyes, that same sparkle would shine brighter.

"So," Brittany clears her throat. "We never officially broke up."

"You _officially_," Santana emphasises that word. "Stopped calling me. So after two years I kind of got a clue that we were no longer together anymore."

"Doesn't mean I stopped caring and thinking of you," Brittany retorts.

"Yeah I know," Santana sighs heavily. "Do you still love me?" She asks timidly.

Brittany pinches her lips together and inhales through her nose. She studies the table for a while before staring back into Santana's eyes.

Before she can answer though, there's a huge explosion near by. The crash causes the whole cafe to vibrate and objects fall from their shelves and tables. Brittany instinctively grabs Santana's hand from across the table as they stare outside the window, in horror of what they are witnessing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me know guys :) <strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: **First of all, I understand the events of 9/11 are an extremely touchy subject for people and I apologize if I seem to offend anybody in any way with the way I interpret the events and the aftermath. This is however a story about Brittana, so it will be their experience in dealing amidst the tragedy, not so much about the actual events of 9/11. I really hope you enjoy this, because it took a while to start writing.

p.s sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to edit this properly, but I will later.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters

* * *

><p>The first time Santana had seen something so extraodinary was when she was 13 years old. She had witnessed a boy set his locker on fire, which resulted in a large wave of orange and red devouring precious school books and lunches. It was the single most terrifying moment of Santana's life, because just like love, fire could burn you to the core.<p>

She feared the thought of her skin being singed by fire, until she met Brittany. Brittany's touch was a lot like fire, although Santana didn't have any proof of this. She had been burnt, emotionally, in different ways. She thought maybe some higher power was burning her alive when she lost her son.

When Brittany was near, it was like pouring flamable liquid on Santana's skin. When Brittany stared into Santana's eyes, it was like someone was lighting a match. And when they touched, skin meeting skin, it was like the fire set her body ablaze and slowly sparked every inch of it until she couldn't feel anything anymore.

Brittany had so much control over her - she could burn her any time she wanted to. Santana had no choice but to endure it, because she couldn't live without Brittany's flame which helped her see why she is who she is today.

So when she saw those lockers burn, Santana ran. She ran out of the school and straight towards her house. She didn't have anybody holding her hand at the time, telling her everything was going to be okay.

But now, watching a building being swallowed by smoke and fire, all Santana could do was watch. It wasn't until she felt herself being pulled out of the cafe, that she realised this was all really happening.

Brittany had never been a very good cook. So she'd always leave her mother to cook dinner and she'd dance around in the garden. One day however, Brittany sensed something wasn't right when she smelt disgusting fumes from inside her house. She sprinted straight into the kitchen and was over come with amount of smoke. She managed to reach her mother, who was struggling to breathe and resting lazily against the lower cupboards by the sink.

Brittany pulled her to her feet and led her outside before grabbing the hose, which was luckily extendable, and put out the flames on her own.

She hadn't seen anything like that until this day. The smoke clouded the entire top half of the building, turning the sky above into a deep, dark gray colour. Brittany knew that staying where she was would only get her killed, but she turned to Santana and thought of her first. The memory of her mother, barely concious in the kitchen, caused her instincts to kick in and grab Santana. The screams stung in her ear as she began pulling the brunette out of the cafe.

People were actually running towards the fire, rather than getting to safety. It was hypnotic in a way. The most terrifying and devastating sight was the trapped souls inside the building, who knew their chances of surviving, being above the flames, were growing slim by the second.

They sprinted through bodies of wailing people. Brittany had been basically dragging Santana, whose eyes were still glued to the thick clouds of smoke in the air.

They didn't know how long that had been running, all they knew was how far away they had to get. Once they turned a corner, Brittany stopped them both and looked down at her phone. It had been ten minutes.

And just after that ten minute mark, another enormous crash echoed through the city. Brittany swore she could hear a sharp, loud zoom before the crash happened. She was in a complete state shock and couldn't form proper words, so instead she pulled Santana down an empty street and entered an apartment building.

When they entered one of the apartments, Santana stood frozen in the doorway. Brittany was panting erratically as she fumbled with the remote. Once the television was turned on, she sank down to the floor.

_"There was another explosion, a-and that looked like another airplane coming in from the right to hit the second tower. There was another plane, reasonably lower than the first but it did make contact with the World Trade Center..."_

Santana still stood motionless in the doorway but her ears picked up what the news reporter was revealing. Her eyes flicked right to the trembling figure on the floor.

"Britt..." Santana's voice breaks as tears flow from her eyes.

"I have to call my dad," Brittany deadpans, getting to her feet and rushing over to her phone.

"Britt-any," Santana's breath hitches as she chokes back a sob.

The phones already at the blondes ear and they wait for an answer.

"Brittany, sweetheart!" Mr. Pierce yells from the other end of the line.

"Daddy," Brittany whimpers, cupping a hand over her mouth. She can hear the chaos in the background, revealing to her that her father is close to the destruction. "Where are you? Are you safe?"

"Honey, I'm f-fine, just stay where y-you are," Mr. Pierce demands shakily.

"Where are you?" Brittany questions forcefully.

Screams, thuds, doors slamming, engines, sirens. That's all Brittany can hear and it's drowning her thoughts as she tries to listen to her father.

"I have to go," He begins, his voice cracking. "I just h-have to go, I'll c-check on you later."

And then the line is cut. Brittany slides down the wall of the kitchen counter, her forehead resting against it as she sobs silently.

"He's going to be okay Britt," Santana says, standing in the middle of the room tugging on the fabric of her shirt. She has a nervous look in her eyes and her lips twitch everytime her breathing pattern changes.

Santana hears her phone ring from her pocket. She's hesitant to grab it but once she does, her heart sinks.

"Kurt!" She screams.

"Santana! Where are you?" His tone is aggressive.

"I'm a-"

"Just stay where you are, I just wanted to know that you were safe. Rachel and I are at your apartment with your friend Quinn, she's shaken up and Rachel's taking care of her."

Santana hears a loud ringing in her ears while Kurt's explaining everything. She shuts her eyes tightly, unsure after a while if she can open them again. The line cuts off and she drops her phone on the carpet.

She carefully makes her way over to Brittany, unsure whether she needs reassurance or just a hug, or something. She sinks down beside the blonde who is still crouched over, facing the wall. Santana places her left hand onto Brittany's arm and makes light cirlces with her thumb.

* * *

><p>They stayed like that for half an hour, until word of a third plane hitting the Pentagon broke on the news.<p>

Santana checked in to see how Quinn was doing, while Brittany called her father numerous times and received no answer.

"We're safe, but Brittany can't get a hold of Mr. Pierce," Santana explains.

"Oh god, you don't think-"

"No," Santana immediately responds, hushing Kurt.

"Okay, okay," He breathes. "I'll call you later Santana."

Santana hangs up and looks toward what must be the bedroom. The door slams and she sighs heavily, knowing the reason Brittany's upset. She makes her way to the door and taps her knuckles against it gently. There's no answer, only the sounds of soft cries coming from inside.

She takes it upon herself to enter the room with no invitation. Brittany's facing away from her, lying on her bed. Santana steps around the bed and sinks down on it so she can face the blonde.

The curtain is open, allowing sunlight to highlight Brittany's creamy skin. She finds herself caught up in the moment, before noticing the clear streaks of tears down Brittany's cheeks.

"He's alive," Santana whispers. "He's going to be fine."

She raises a finger and brushes it across pale skin. Brittany's eyes flutter close and her breathing becomes steady.

"I'm sorry for ever letting you go," She whispers, inching forward to place a kiss on Brittany's forehead.

And just like that, they fall asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

><p>Body after body is being carried towards awaiting ambulances; some alive, some unconscious. The thick smoke is still hovering overhead but the man does not dare look up. His mission is to save as many lives as he can.<p>

"Sir," A voice chokes out. The man looks towards the source of the noise and finds it belongs to a young man whose limp body lies on a stretcher. "I want to know the name of the man that saved my life."

The older man wipes his forehead, turns towards the tower, then back to the young man on the stretcher.

"Oli Pierce," He responds, before placing his hand towards the young mans head, giving his hair a scruff.

As he turns towards the towers again, there are tremendous screams emitting from everywhere. Oli tilts his head up, witnessing one of the towers collapsinng. He turns on his heels, grabbing hold of the stretcher and pushing it further away from the havoc. Thick smoke sinks to the concrete floor and it begins chasing down it's victims.

Many people are lost in the clouds of toxic smoke, unable to retreat to safety. Oli doesn't look back, or left or right. His hands grip the stretcher as he thrusts it forward down the street.

When the stretcher becomes a hassle, he lifts the injured young man from it, hauling him over his shoulders. Oli picks up speed again, not wanting to waste any time trying to find a vehicle. On foot he isn't fast, but he manages to escape the deadly smoke before it catches either of them.

He approaches an apartment building and buzzes the correct number.

Brittany's face scrunches as the buzzing rings in her ear. Once she processes that someone is desperately trying to enter her apartment, she springs to her feet and allows them in.

Santana's right behind the blonde, anxiously awaiting the presence of a friend

The door swings open and Brittany's jaw hits the floor. Her dad enters holding up an injured man. Brittany wraps her arms around her father desperately, before retrieving a first aid kit.

Santana's body jolts forward and without saying anything, she hugs her boss. Mr. Pierce pats her back before they release the embrace. They smile at one another, Mr. Pierce silently thanking Santana for taking care of his daughter.

After tending to the injured man, they set him on Brittany's bed to recover and rest. He doesn't seem over 30, mostly because of his boyish good looks. They'd be able to ask information about him after he wakes, but for now Brittany's just happy to have her father, her hero, to hold.

It had been the darkest day in America's history. It changed every single person's life. Santana's perspective on life and future plans had changed dramatically as she thought back to the cafe. She and Brittany were so close and if it weren't for the blonde, she may have not had the strength or state of mind to leave the area.

But the fact Brittany was there, holding her and pulling her to safety, makes Santana think that Brittany's always cared for her. Even in the past two years, she's thought of her and wondered about how she was doing - Brittany admitted it. Simple thoughts like those emits a thunderous roar inside of Santana.

It was hard for her to let Brittany go two years ago, it's harder to see her after two years not be able to know where they stand. Now with the destruction around them Santana wants nothing more than to tell her how she feels and not make the same stupid mistake of allowing her out of her grasp.

But who will sacrifice their love, career or dream this time. Will Santana do it all again just to be with Brittany make her happy...

She whispers silently to herself, "Yes."

There's a lengthy buzz, which causes Brittany to jump. She removes herself from her father's embrace and heads over to the door.

After Kurt reveals he's outside with Quinn and Rachel, Brittany quickly buzzes them in. Santana's awaiting their arrival in the kitchen. She gave Brittany and her dad some distance while they reunited.

Kurt enters before the other women, immediately hugging Brittany and her father, before moving towards Santana.

"I can't believe this," Kurt says breathlessly, his hands gripping the brunette's shoulders.

"It's unreal," Santana whispers back, her eyes blinking away tears.

She notices Rachel by the door and smiles, before walking over and hugging the shorter girl. Quinn seems out of place, so Santana takes her to the kitchen. It's weird, how domestic it all feels, basically showing people around Brittany's apartment.

It's the first time she's been there, yet she already feels at home.

Quinn gratefully takes a glass of water, along with Kurt and Rachel. Brittany's still cuddled up to her father on the sofa, and it's no wonder why.

Santana doesn't know if she could ever fix Brittany if she had lost another parent. But what if she had lost Brittany? What if she had the courage of her father - which knows is deep down inside of the blonde - and tried to help save people aswell?

What if Santana had never come on this business trip and had to watch all of the destruction from 2000 miles away while Brittany was within it all?

What if she hadn't gotten to see Brittany one last time if something had happened to her?

Santana inhales a heavy breath before pressing her hands into the kitchen counter. Her lids shut tightly and she begins to feel light headed. It's not until she feels the thud of her skull hitting the tile floor that she realises she's knocked out.

* * *

><p>"Santana?" A voice calls her name. It sounds light, like if the voice was able to be seen, it'd resemble a feather. A white feather, floating in the sky and momentarily catching people's attention.<p>

Santana stretches her legs out and slowly opens her eyes. The pain in her head is torturous, so attempting to sit up isn't an option. She can feel the comfty mattress beneath her and the familiar smell wafting through the room.

"Brittany?" She grumbles, her eyes still half lidded. She feels a damp cloth hit her forehead and she sighs in pleasure and closes her eyes again. She then feels the cloth map every inch of her face, dampening her skin and making her feel a hell of a lot cooler.

It's relaxing to know that Brittany knows exactly where to put pressure and where not too. She feels the bed sink and she's being shoved over gently. Her eyes open and she notices the blonde sitting beside her on her knees.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"Better." Santana grins lazily and places a hand gently on Brittany's knee. The blonde doesn't even tense for a second. She simply pinches her lips together, trying to hide her growing smile.

"Where's that guy that was in here?" She asks, when Brittany remains staring at her silently.

"He's feeling a lot better now," She replies. "He's in the living room with everyone."

"What's his name?"

"Sam Evans. Apparently Kurt knows him and when they saw eachother it was really weird, like they both lost their breath for a moment."

Santana's mind races through possibilities but comes up empty. She decides to think back to the girl in front of her, who is intimately closer now.

After a few more dabs at her cheeks, Brittany replaces the cloth with her fingers. She traces patterns along Santana's skin, moving a long to tap her nose softly and graze her lips.

Santana can't help but adore the moment and want to live in it forever, but something catches her eye in the far corner.

"I didn't notice that before," She says, leaning up cautiously. Brittany holds her arm to steady her, then follows the brunette's line of sight.

There, perched up on a hook on the plain wall is a picture of Santana and Brittany. It was the day of the photoshoot and Brittany had put the camera on timer as she walked over towards the brunette. She stood behind Santana, making sure that she didn't block any inch of the girl.

The end product was beautiful, but she didn't hand that in to her photography teacher. She only handed in the more innocent, professional one of Santana by herself.

"I've had it since I moved out here," Brittany explains, turning to face Santana again.

Santana smiles shyly and nods in response. She feels Brittany's eyes bore into the side of her face. She's unwilling to meet her gaze, but gives in soon enough.

"Thank you," She whispers.

"For what?" Brittany responds just as quietly.

"Saving my life," Santana breathes out laugh. "And not just today."

Brittany smiles sadly at the brunette before shifting closer to her. She places a bent knee over Santana's outstretched one, so they look like they've been playing a game of twister. Santana's eyes avert to the blankets, while Brittany faces the brunette and brushes her nose across Santana's cheek.

Santana's eyes close instinctively, as she feels warm breath lick her skin. She bites her bottom lip, supressing any sort of embarrassing noise that's desperate to escape.

Just as Brittany pulls back slightly to look at Santana, the door opens.

"Woah," Quinn says, looking a little dazed. She holds her hands up and rests her back against the door way. "Sorry, I just wanted to let you know that Rachel and Kurt asked us to stay in their apartment, Santana."

Santana sets her lips into a thin line and nods. She realises her legs are still tangled in Brittany's, but doesn't bother moving apart.

"Leave the address and I'll be there later," Santana replies with a tight lipped smile.

Santana watches Quinn's retreating figure, but before she can say anything, Quinn steps back into the room.

"By the way, thank you for bringing me here," She cocks her hip to the side and sends Santana a toothy grin. Santana scrunches her eyebrows in confusion and looks to Brittany whose mirroring her expression.

Quinn disappears finally, and the girls feel the tension in the air again.

Santana looks towards the blonde whose biting her nails nervously. She seems lost in thought which allows Santana to stare longer and appreciate the features she's missed.

Brittany then stops her actions and shifts away from Santana. She stands at the foot of the bed and rubs her palms along her sides. "I'm really glad you're here," She begins, nervously forcing a smile. "I know that this day has been extremely emotional, but it's also been insightful," She rubs her forehead with her fingers.

"I don't want to waste any time. Those people lost their lives. They had a family and people that loved them, now they're g-gone," Her voice begins to tremble. "I don't want to lose you Santana. Not without giving us a second chance. I won't let you let me go again."

Brittany watches as Santana lifts herself from the bed. Santana stands in front of Brittany, their eyes locked.

"It's been a beyond difficult day Brittany," Santana rubs the back of her neck. "I don't know what I'd do if I wasn't here with you and had to sit at home wondering if you were okay. I also know," She sighs and pierces holes into the carpet with her eyes. "That you're stronger than me and that you can handle yourself. You've been living your dreams for 2 years, I'm not half the woman you are."

"Don't say that," Brittany retorts, reaching her hand up to caress the brunette's cheek.

"I'm not saying that I need time to figure everything out. I had things figured out a long time ago," She laughs. "I just want us to start again, slowly, and learn everything about eachother again. You need to be there for your dad and I need to be there for Quinn, Kurt and Rachel."

Brittany's lips curl up at the sides and she nods. She's so full of hope and she believes Santana's right when she says they need to discover eachother again, from scratch.

They leave the room and are instantly met with Mr. Pierce cooking something in the kitchen and Sam staring at the television screen with an unreadable expression.

Santana gives Brittany's hand a light squeeze and kisses her cheek. She then waves goodbye to the other men and exits the apartment.

* * *

><p>Once Santana follows the directions to Kurt and Rachel's apartment, she can finally breathe again. The news reports haven't stopped and the loss of lives grows. She knows what she wants and also what Brittany wants, that's all that matters right now.<p>

She finds that with all the destruction and devastation that occurred on this day, September 11th, Brittany is what gets her through. She's seems to be all that's good in this miserable, stinking world.

Kurt is by the television, curled under a blanket, with his feet hanging freely out in the open. His mouth is slightly parted and light snores emit through the room. Santana smiles, watching her old friend and adoring him more now.

She moves to the kitchen, where Rachel is waiting for the kettle to boil. She buzzed Santana up, knowing she'd be in the apartment any second. Yet she doesn't seem to care at the fact that she's lightly rubbing circles around Quinn's lower back while the pink haired girl nibbles at her ear.

"Woah," Santana whispers, mirroring Quinn's earlier actions. The pink haired girl simply turns around, smirking as she kisses Rachel's cheek. "Rachel I didn't know you were gay."

Rachel giggles and lightly pushes Quinn away. "You and I were never really friends now were we Santana?"

Santana can only nod before turning to Quinn. "What about you?"

"I'm open to everything," Quinn replies proudly.

Santana chuckles in amusement and she turns around as she hears Kurt stir. She approaches the boy carefully and plants herself in front of the sofa.

"Hi," She says softly.

"Hey doll," He replies with a lazy smile. "Is Sam here?"

Santana crinkles her eyebrows in confusion, before remembering that Brittany mentioned Kurt and Sam knew each other.

"He's with Mr. Pierce and Brittany," She responds.

"Okay," He sighs, clasping a hand over his mouth while he yawns.

"How do you know him?" Santana asks.

Kurt smiles at the thought of the blonde haired boy. "We met online," He begins, earning an arched eyebrow from Santana. "He's my special friend, just like Brittany is yours."

Santana's mouth forms an 'o' as she finally realises what had the boy so love struck two years ago. "How did you live without him all that time?"

"Well we lost touch, and when I moved out here I focused on myself. Then fate seemed to have different plans and brought us together," He explains with a glimmer in his eyes.

Santana smiles adoringly at the boy, before kissing his forehead and stepping towards the spare bedroom. She mentally notes to give her mother a call in the morning, knowing she'll be worried. Her father on the other hand, may not even have heard the news. Either way, she'll let them know she's okay.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading :)<em>**

**_I'd love to hear your thoughts as always. _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, there will be 2 or 3 more chapters after this until it's all finished :) I really really really want to thank you all for the reviews, I'm so so happy with what you guys have said. I hope you enjoy this one :D

p.s sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have time to edit this one, but I will later:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>They were all aware of President Bush's announcement that 911 was no accident. It was an act of terror.

In Rachel and Kurt's apartment, they all stayed by the television, curled under blankets and keeping up to date with the recent headlines. Santana had never been one to watch the news often, but the recent tragedy affected the entire world and it didn't feel right to ignore it and hope for the best.

There were people rescued, like Sam, then there were others who weren't so lucky. Santana planned to visit the site today, whether it was alone or not, just to pay her respects and never forget.

It had been two days since the events of 9/11, Santana was due back home in another two. She, just like the others, hadn't left the apartment. They only ventured out to buy groceries or to rehearse. Kurt and Rachel had been gone for a couple of hours, leaving Santana and Quinn in the apartment to cook lunch.

"I think I might head up to the bar," Quinn announces, grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

"Okay," Santana replies glumly.

Quinn notices the girls dark circles under her eyes and wonders if she had gotten any sleep lately. But she doesn't want to pry, Santana obviously needs some time by herself. So she smiles kindly at the brunette and walks out.

There's a tap on the door after Quinn leaves, leading Santana to believe that the blonde had forgotten something. She shakes her head in amusement while approaching the door. When she opens it, a very different blonde is standing there.

"Hey," Brittany says softly.

"Hi," Santana replies, unable to hold back a smile. She had been texting the blonde, letting her know that they're doing fine, but they hadn't hung out since Tuesday.

"Are you heading out?" Brittany asks, observing Santana's bag hung over her shoulder.

"I am," Santana replies simply, nodding. They're stuck in silence, which is neither awkward nor unsettling. It's just silence.

"I'd like to come if you don't mind," Brittany replies in the sweetest voice Santana's ever heard. All the brunette can do is not and link her arm with Brittany's as they leave the apartment.

* * *

><p>"You look tired," Brittany observes as they walk side by side along the street.<p>

"Are you trying to tell me I look ugly?" Santana jokes.

"Nope," Brittany grins. "You're still hot." She winks and strides a little ahead of Santana.

The brunette simply observes Brittany. The sway of her hips and the muscles flexing in her legs when she takes a step. Brittany still possesses the power to make Santana completely weak in the knees.

Santana doesn't notice that they've made it to the site until the sound of the blonde's footsteps disappear.

"Wow," Brittany says breathlessly, scanning the mountains of debris. They aren't even close to the site because it's blocked off, but all of what's left of the towers is noticable from a far.

Santana side steps so her shoulder bumps with Brittany's. Without tearing her eyes away from the site in front of her, she threads her fingers through Brittany's. The blonde stares down at the contact, before resting her forehead on Santana's shoulder.

"I want to help somehow," Brittany whispers.

"There's nothing we can do," Santana states, looking on at the thousands of ironworkers removing solid debris.

Brittany lifts her head up, boring her eyes into the side of the brunette's head. The intensity of the stare gives Santana shivers down her arms. She turns her head, noticing the small crease in the blonde's forward. She leans forward, kissing that spot so it disappears.

Brittany closes her eyes at the contact, but they're forced away by a loud horn in the distance. They look towards the source of the noise, trying to catch their breath.

* * *

><p>"You can help me cook tonight," Santana states with barely noticable smile. Brittany raises their hands and kisses each knuckle. They then turn around and wander towards Santana's hotel. The brunette texts Kurt to notify him that she's moving back to her hotel room, before calling Quinn who seems fairly happy to stay with Rachel.<p>

"So what are we making?" Brittany questions as they step into the empty hotel room.

"We have a choice of," Santana rushes into the kitchen and places down the options. "Mac and Cheese, toast or noodles."

Brittany chuckles, stepping forward to analyze the choices. "Do you have any soup?" She raises an eyebrow.

Santana smirks, "Why? So I can spill it on you again?"

Brittany licks her lips and shrugs nonchalantly. "How about I cook you something?"

"Are you sure?" Santana asks seriously.

"I wasn't a good cook at a young age, but I'm pretty decent now," She states with a small pout.

"Let's see what you got Pierce," Santana lightly pokes the blonde's shoulder.

"I'll have to get the ingredients from my apartment, but I'll be back around six?"

"Sounds good," Santana clicks her tongue as she watches Brittany walk away.

Once alone again, Santana rests her head against the counter. Brittany still manages to make her nervous and excited all at the same time. She wonders where how tonight will end up. Then remembers she has to learn to go with the flow and not expect too much.

She wants Brittany, she's made that clear. Brittany adores her still, so there's really nothing left to say. There are only a few things left to do.

With that in mind, Santana traipses to her room and pulls out a bottle of wine from Quinn's bag, knowing that the girl won't mind... hopefully. She then rumages through her bag for her iPod and once it's found, she grabs the dock and plugs it in.

Once the room is set up, she heads out to the balcony and waits until six o'clock rolls around.

* * *

><p>"Why are you dressed up Britt?" Mr. Pierce asks, watching his daughter frantically gather food from the pantry and fridge.<p>

"I'm having dinner at Santana's tonight," Brittany replies, slightly out of breath.

"I see," Mr. Pierce replies with an arched eyebrow and smirk playing at his lips. "Are you up to anything tonight Sam?"

"Yes, I'm taking Kurt to my parent's house," The blonde boy replies. Brittany perks up and smirks towards her father who wiggles his eyebrows.

Sam twists his lips and blushes in embarrassment. He's gotten to like Mr. Pierce and Brittany like they're his own family. He's beyond thankful to Oli for saving his life so spending these few days with the two has been surprisingly comfortable.

"Maybe we can double date sometime," Brittany says, but instantly regrets it. Santana only has two more days in this city and Brittany doesn't even know what they're planning to do after. Will they even be together again? Or will Santana once again return to her old life, leaving Brittany to continue her dream here in New York.

No. Brittany will not let Santana go again.

* * *

><p>Right on 6:00 there's a knock on the door. Santana hastily tip toes through the sea of rose petals along the floor.<p>

She had been testing every type of perfume she'd brought on the trip, but none seem to impress her as they once did. When she heard the knock however, she picked one at random and sprayed her neck furiously.

As she opens the door, her heart thumps louder than ever before. Brittany's in a long flowing strapless dress with floral prints on it. She looks breathtaking.

Santana feels slightly under dressed, in tight jeans and a white holterneck top which emphasizes her breasts. Brittany seems to notice straight away.

"Hi," The blonde says.

Santana scrunches her lips and nose before pulling Brittany in for a tight embrace.

The blonde smells Santana's scent and instantly closes her eyes. "Beautiful," She breathes.

Santana pulls back and tucks a stray hair behind her ear. She then steps aside, allowing Brittany inside. The blonde steps towards the kitchen, placing the bags of ingredients on the counter. She then orders Santana to sit at the table, but the brunette shakes her head.

"I want to help," Santana says excitedly, bouncing around Brittany.

"Fine, just follow my instructions okay," Brittany states firmly, earning a single nod from the brunette.

Half way through cooking, Santana stops to observe Brittany dicing some onions. She doesn't know why it intrigues her so much to watch Brittany like this. It could be the slither of her tongue sticking out at the corner of her mouth as she concentrates on the task.

Or it could be the fact that Santana feels completely comfortable cooking with Brittany. It feels like they're already married, living in the same apartment and cooking dinner. It all seems to fit.

Brittany knows Santana's watching her, but she continues her actions without a single flinch. She feels her cheeks flush under the brunette's gaze, but remains stoic.

Then a tanned hand makes contact with her own, stopping her actions. Brittany's breath hitches, as she watches the hand remove hers from the counter. She licks her lips with anticipation and finally looks toward Santana, whose eyes are glazed over with pure desire.

It's not just lust that Brittany sees. She knows that if what she thinks is going happen, happens, it won't be because they're looking for some contact. It'll be for the simple fact that they adore and love eachother and want to make the other one feel everything.

Brittany's eyes dart between Santana's as she tries to decipher what's going on in her head.

Santana finally turns Brittany to face her just by tugging on her hand. The food is long forgotten as the girls find warmth in eachother's eyes that they'd forgetten was there.

Once they're facing each other, Santana daringly steps closer, closing the distance between their bodies completely.

"I'm not wasting any more time," She says, almost reciting it out loud.

Brittany raises her hand, tickling along the brunette's jaw with her fingers. Santana places a hand on Brittany's waist and squeezes.

They inch closer, but not completely. Brittany's nose brushes on the side of Santana's, breaths mingling and bodies tingling. Santana finally closes her eyes and moves forward, pressing her lips ever so lightly against Brittany's.

The blonde feels her body relax at the contact and she reaches her hand towards Santana's neck. After a lingering kiss, Santana pulls back and moves around Brittany so the blonde's back is against the counter. She places both hand on Brittany's hips and brings their bodies together again, along with their lips which create a gradual rhythm.

The dilatory pace allows the girls to taste what they've missed for the past two years. They enjoy every moment their lips touch then break apart. They enjoy the second their breaths hit each others when they're inches apart.

Brittany decides to take a little control by pushing Santana back towards the living room. Santana's butt hits the arm of the sofa and she spreads her legs instinctively. Brittany steps between Santana's thighs, raking her hands up and down them.

Santana's extremely aroused at this point and she lets Brittany know it by sliding her tongue between the blonde's lips. Their tongues lap over each other's, while hands explore every body part within reach.

They're literally sucking on each other's lips now, desperate to feel and taste. "We should," Brittany breaks from the kiss for only a second until Santana's lips are back on hers. "Mmph."

Santana's fingers slide along the blonde collarbone and over her bare shoulders. She then breaks the kiss, panting but not ready to lose complete contact.

She leans down, pressing open mouth kisses to the blonde's exposed neck. She moves along Brittany cleavage, licking the skin and nipping at her shoulder. Brittany bites her lip and releases a lengthy moan out of satisfaction and pleasure.

"I want you so bad Santana," Brittany breathes. "But we have to talk." This causes Santana to sigh and rest her head on the blonde's shoulder. Their hands loosen on eachothers shoulders waist as they slowly break apart.

"I'm not letting you move back home with me," Santana states, before anything else is said.

"I'm not letting you decide that for me," Brittany retorts with a playful smirk. Santana rolls her eyes, before placing her hands around the blonde's neck.

"What shall we do then?" Santana questions.

"I'll come back with you for the weekend and we'll decide from there," Brittany explains with a one shouldered shrug.

"I already know what I want," Santana says, staring up at Brittany through her dark lashes. "I want you and I want to live here _with you_."

Brittany's eyes widen slightly as they search for any sort of hesitation in the brunette's expression. When she doesn't find any, she leans forward, pressing her forehead against Santana's.

"What will you do out here?" Brittany asks quietly.

"Write," Santana murmurs. "Journalism maybe, or just novels. Maybe I'll go to college," She adds.

Brittany rubs the pads her thumbs along Santana's cheeks. "Do you still love me," Santana asks in a whisper.

"I'll always love you Santana," Brittany replies honestly.

Those simple words cause tears to linger in Santana's eyes. She doesn't bother hiding them, seeing as Brittany's face is so damn close they're basically counted as one. She finds comfort in closeness and realizes just how much she missed this.

"Will you let me hold you for a while?" Brittany asks innocently. Santana's lip quivers but she manages to squeak out a quick 'yes'.

Santana wraps her legs around the blonde and nuzzles her face into the crook of Brittany's neck. Brittany's arms snake around Santana's waist and she locks her fingers together.

* * *

><p>As the day comes for Santana, Quinn and Mr. Pierce to head back home, Kurt and Rachel invite them to their apartment for a last goodbye. Sam is beside Kurt with their hands linked. Quinn's basically sobbing against Rachel's chest, which surprises Santana.<p>

The pink haired girl really found something special in Rachel. She decides she's going to tell Quinn to move back here with her as soon as they return home.

Brittany carries her luggage to the living room, catching the eye of everyone.

"I'm going home for the weekend" Brittany explains, earning smirks from Kurt and Rachel.

Sam gives her a lingering hug and promises that when she returns they'll go out for a double date if ever Santana comes back. Santana hears this and explains that she will be back, permanently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading !<strong>_

_**Next chapter will introduce Santana's parents and more fluff! **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: **Wassup Mail! Loving everyone's feedback of where the story went :) This chapter is quite heated, emotional and just simple I think, in a way. I don't know, you'll have to read and let me know what you think :)

p.s next chapter will be full of fun, trust me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>Santana returned to her home first when her and Brittany arrived back. She was putting off seeing her parents for as long as she could. And Brittany had even considered waiting a few days so they could settle in first.<p>

Brittany found herself easily making her way around Santana's house because of her trips there two years back. She surprised the brunette by remembering where everything was kept and which room held what.

After spending a few hours settling back into her home, she mentioned it'd be about time for her to visit her parents. They didn't know she was coming over, nor that she'd be bringing Brittany; her girlfriend.

"You know in this empty apartment it gets kinda lonely. Makes me feel like I'm missing out on things," Santana jokes. They're standing in the spare bedroom, Santana's furthest to the window.

Brittany shifts back and forth between feet, staring at Santana expectedly.

"I know you don't want to leave this place," Brittany says, catching the brunette's attention.

"No," Santana sighs, turning around. "I don't." She steps forward, closing the distance between herself and Brittany. "But I'd rather be with you," She whispers, cupping the blonde's cheeks and pressing their lips together.

Santana swallows a moan as Brittany brings their bodies flush together. Brittany then pushes forward, causing Santana to stumble backwards until she hits the wall softly.

Brittany slides her hands up either side of Santana's skirt, hiking it up until its bunched up around her torso. She nips Santana's bottom lip, before venturing her lips south around her neck. She stops her movements for several seconds, peering down at her hands so she can get a firm grip on one of Santana's thighs.

The brunette's eyes shut as soon as she feels Brittany's fingers hit her center. Which is followed by vigorous thrusting and countless hickeys painting their body from neck to stomach.

* * *

><p>After an hour of reveling in eachother's simple touch, the girls head out. Santana idles the engine as they sit in the car outside of the Lopez's. Brittany interlocks their fingers, reassuring the brunette that they'll be able to get through this together.<p>

With a hopeful smile, Santana separates her fingers from Brittany's and steps out of the car. They walk beside each other, occasionally brushing fingertips together until they stop at the front door.

Two simple knocks at the door causes shuffling from inside. Santana frowns as she waits for an answer, and it comes in the form of her mother. As usual.

"My lord," Mrs. Lopez exclaims, peering towards the sky before engulfing her daughter in a warm embrace. "I'm so happy you're okay, we saw what happened."

"We?" Santana mumbles, separating herself from her mother.

"Your father and I. We didn't stop watching the news even after you called."

Santana purses her lips and nods, before looking towards a nervous Brittany.

"Mum, this is Brittany Pierce," She introduces the women. Mrs. Lopez smiles warmly at the blonde, opening her arms and inviting Brittany in for a hug.

Santana shifts uncomfortably, growing increasingly nervous on how her mother will feel about Brittany being closer to her than she thinks.

"Come in girls," Mrs. Lopez says, waving Brittany and Santana inside the house.

Santana clasps her hands together as she walks down the hall and into the living room. She can't help but feel that she doesn't belong here, maybe she never did. Stix sprints up to the brunette as fast as his little legs will allow and Santana instantly grins.

"Hey boy," She says a little childishly. She waves Brittany over and the blonde gives Stix a pat on the belly. Stix then scampers off to the back garden.

"Your father's in the basement," Mrs. Lopez explains. "He moved a television down there to watch the news."

Santana nods, smiling meekly at the woman. She doesn't know whether to see him now, or wait until dinner approaches.

"You're both staying over night?"

Santana and Brittany look towards each other, both with unreadable expressions. Brittany speaks up before the brunette can decline the offer.

"That would be nice," Brittany says simply.

"Eva!" The three women whip their head around just in time to see Mr. Lopez enter the room and freeze. "Santana?"

The brunette's heart is pumping so fast. It's not the same kind of fast when she's with Brittany, it's different. It's the kind where she's unsure of how to handle the situation.

Her father has aged dramatically. He's a short man, with dark grey hairs orbiting his head. He's slightly hunched but not to the point where he could be from notre dame.

"Hi dad," Santana squeaks out, feeling tears brim her eyes. She steps toward the shorter man, placing a hand on his cheek before wrapping her arms around him. Mr. Lopez pats his daughter's back gently as she cries against his shoulder.

Brittany watches on, silent and still. She feels for Santana. She feels for how much time they lost not having the relationship that Brittany has with her father.

* * *

><p>The evening has been full of endless chit chat. Mr. Lopez finds himself speaking of his latest project and is practically beaming when Santana seems genuinly interested. Mrs. Lopez asks the typical questions to Brittany who answers them with confidence and poise.<p>

They're now at the table, eating dessert which consists of cheese cake. Mrs. Lopez always made the best.

The conversation dies for a several moments while they all taste their dessert. Brittany reaches under the table, brushing her hand with Santana's leg. The brunette eyes her girlfriends movement, before reaching down and lacing their fingers together.

They send each other faint, reassuring smiles before pushing their chairs back and standing up. As they stand, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez notice the intertwined hands.

"Mom, Dad," She looks to both of her parents wearily. "There's apart of me that I haven't introduced you to yet. It's always been inside of me, since I was young," She swallows thickly. "When I fell pregnant, I gave up trying to follow my dreams and living life the way I wanted. When you two told me that Joe was the perfect man and could potentially be a great father, I didn't second guess your opinion. But now, after all of this time of us growing apart and me growing up, I realise that I should be honest with you."

She turns to Brittany who nods her head, encouraging her to continue. Santana bites her lip and turns to her father who is sitting still with a blank expression.

"You both mean so much to me," She turns to her mother. "But so does Britatny. That's why I want you two to get to know her," She pauses, taking a deep breath. "As my girlfriend."

Mrs. Lopez clutches her heart, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm g-gay," Santana splutters.

Mr. Lopez looks down at his half empty plate, staring with curious eyes at it before meeting his daughter's gaze. "You are brave Santana," He states. "I've wanted you to be honest with me for a very long time," He adds, standing up and stepping towards his daughter.

He looks between Santana and Brittany, reaching up to cup both of their faces. "I am happy if you are happy," He states, embracing both girls.

There is an audible sigh from Mrs. Lopez. Whether it's out of relief, Santana doesn't know. All she knows is that her father and her can finally start fresh.

"I love you dad," Santana whispers.

"I love you too," He murmurs back.

* * *

><p>By 10:30pm, Santana's parents are upstairs asleep. Both Brittany and the brunette can't seem to sleep with everything that's happened racing through their minds.<p>

They lay in bed, Brittany's head against Santana's chest. Santana suddenly sits up, careful not to harm Brittany. She brushes the stray hairs out of her face and turns to the blonde. "Come with me," She whispers. Brittany eagerly nods and follows her girlfriend quietly downstairs.

They end up at the door of the basement. Santana grasps the handle and pulls it down, creaking open the door and slowly stepping inside. She rakes her hands along the wall, eventually find the light switch.

She turns around, lacing her and Brittany's fingers together as they walk downstairs. Mr. Lopez had mentioned his latest project to Santana but didnt explain in detail. They tip toe down the steps, careful not to wake Santana's parents who always had magical hearing.

"Woah," Santana breathes as she reaches the last step. The basement had been transformed into an underground living area. There's a television, just like Eva mentioned, sitting in the corner. There are also two sofa's and a mini fridge.

Brittany traipses over to a desk in the middle of the room. There are sheets of paper scattered everywhere with different types of cars drawn on them. Santana catches up with the blonde and looks toward the diagrams.

"He wasn't kidding," Santana whispers, earning a small chuckle from Brittany.

Behind them are small car parts, obviously parts that weren't used. The end product must have been finished by now, so Santana instinctively leads Brittany upstairs towards the backyard.

Once they reach the garage, Santana feels a cool chill run up her spine. Weirdly, there's no wind. She turns around noticing Brittany's fingers running up and down her back and she sighs in relief.

Brittany catches Santana's gaze and leans forward, pressing her lips to the brunette's cheek.

"C'mon," The blonde whispers, twisting the door knob and entering before Santana. She flicks a switch and the room brightens. Both girls eyes widen at the sight of a beautiful 1969 Chevrolet Camaro.

Brittany's jaw drops as she approaches the vehicle and swipes her fingers along the hood. "Your dad built this?" She asks in awe.

Santana nods, staring blankly at the vehicle. "Yeah," She says breathlessly.

Santana inspects the car, finding no flaws on it what so ever. Her dad had this car since Santana was 7 years old and after a while they noticed how badly it was rusting. The engine would barely start so Mr. Lopez took it upon himself to fix it, without telling Santana ofcourse.

"I just don't understand why he would fix it now," Santana says to noone in particular.

"I think," Brittany begins, stepping to the hood and facing the brunette. "He knew you were going to visit again and wanted to have it here for you. I can tell he loves you Santana and was hurt when you both lost contact for a while," Brittany explains, earning a faint nod and sniffle from her girlfriend.

"What would I do without you," Santana teases, tearing her gaze from the hood to Brittany.

"I don't even want to think about that," Brittany murmurs, leaning forward and brushing her lips against Santana's.

Santana's eyes remain open, relishing in the blonde being so close to her. She watches as Brittany's eyes flutter close and her tongue pokes out to slide across her lips. Santana finally closes her eyes, drawing Brittany into her with a tug of her shirt.

Their lips caress against each other's softly, but with purpose. Santana turns her body so that Brittany's arse hits the hood of the car. She leans foward further, causing the blonde to lay back on top of the hood.

Santana breaks contact to lift up Brittany's shirt. She then leans down, grazing her tongue across the blonde's torso and kissing each inch of untouched skin.

Brittany gnaws on her bottom lip, preventing any moans escaping. But when Santana slides her hands from Brittany's abdomen up towards her breasts, she can't help but whimper.

Santana wastes no time in unbuttoning the blonde's jeans and pulling them down to her ankles. She plants light kisses around Brittany's underwear which are clearly soaked. Santana tugs the fabric down, continuing to press kisses to Brittany's thighs. She then begins lapping her tongue along the blonde's dripping folds.

She doesn't rush, because she knows her and Brittany have all the time in the world.

Santana flicks her tongue against Brittany's clit which swells at every touch.

"Fuck me San," Brittany whimpers. Santana doesn't need a second to think over the blonde's words, she just reaches up and slides a finger inside of the blonde, while still using her tongue.

Brittany bucks her hips at the contact. "Mmm," Santana moans against the blonde's center.

"D-don't stop," Brittany hisses softly.

Santana thrusts another finger inside, curling the tips of them and feeling Brittany squirm. She finally sucks on the swollen bud which elicits the most tender moan of them all from Brittany.

Brittany's chest heaves as she comes down from her high. Santana removes her fingers, not hesitating to lick them clean, before crawling up Brittany's body. She places her hands either side of the blonde's head and leans down.

She captures Brittany's lips, while the blonde's eyes are still closed. "Mmm San," Brittany murmers, tasting herself against the brunette's lips.

Santana swipes her tongue along the blonde's lips, which is soon granted entry deeper. Their tongues dance and caress while the girls swallow each other's moans.

"We should get some sleep," Santana whispers, collapsing beside the blonde when they break free. Brittany turns to face the brunette, rubbing her thumb along Santana's jaw.

She nods, allowing Santana to stand up first. Santana helps Brittany pull her underwear and jeans on while Brittany lies flat on the car still giggling.

They head back inside, step quietly towards their room and fall into a deep slumber, cuddling each other.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Santana is first to awake. She watches her girlfriend's sleeping form for several moments before slowly getting out of bed and padding the stairs.<p>

She's welcomed with silence around every corner. But when she enters the living area, she notices her father sitting in his recliner.

"Morning," She says sleepily, walking towards the man and kissing his forehead.

"Morning Santana," He replies.

"Everything okay?" Santana asks curiously, noticing her father's serious expression.

The man sighs, gripping the arms of the couch slightly. "You were brave in telling me your secret Santana, now I have to be brave," He says.

Santana kneels beside him and takes his hand. "Dad, what is it?"

* * *

><p>Brittany's eyes adjust to the light after several moments of blinking furiously. She finds Santana's side of the bed empty, but smiles at the memories of the previous night.<p>

She's about to tug the blankets off of her when the door opens. Brittany watches a weeping Santana enter the room and drop to the floor. The blonde instantly rushes over to her and embraces her. She kisses the side of her head, pleading quietly for the brunette to stop crying.

Santana begins weeping quietly into her girlfriends chest. "Shh, baby, tell me what happened," Brittany cooes. She'll wait until the brunette stops crying hysterically until she gets an answer, no matter how long it takes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Only two more chapters! Unless I decide to write an epilogue which I always do regardless haha. <strong>_

**_Hope to hear what you all think :) _**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: **I love getting lengthy reviews, even small ones make me smile. But ones telling me what particular part they liked makes me feel soooo accomplished. I love everyone that has stuck with this story and those of you who came in half way or just now, you're all wonderful. I really really really hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a lot going on, some angst, but a lot of fluff :)

p.s sorry for any mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or it's characters.

* * *

><p>You know those superheroes you see in comic books? The ones that seem invincible even in the most dangerous situations. The ones we look up too and admire for all of their hard work.<p>

There are people just like them. Real people. They may not be able to fly or own a steel suit, but they have a big heart and protective nature that makes them heroes.

Up until now, Santana thought of her father as a hero. Their relationship became distant, but Santana hadn't for one second lost hope in the genuinely great man Robbie Lopez was.

So now here she is, crying against her girlfriends chest. All because the hero she thought was her father is actually just a cowardly bi stander witnessing his lies and deceit fly passed.

_Santana kneels beside him and takes his hand. "Dad, what is it?"_

_"I don't..." Mr. Lopez trails off, his lips quivering while trying to maintain some type of composure. "I'm sorry Mija."_

_"For what dad?" Santana asks, her tone tinged with desperation. _

_"I've not been brave," Robbie begins, attempting to straighten his posture against the recliner. "I've not been honest like I always taught you to be, ever since you were a little girl," He smiles. "Do you remember when I took you to your first book store and you bought stories far beyond your years?" _

_Santana's eyebrows knit together as tears swell in her eyes. She pinches her lips together and nods hestitantly, tightening her grip on her father's hand. _

_"I loved every moment I had with you when you were a child, then a teenager and you're finally a woman and I won't..." He takes a deep breath, holding back his tears. "I won't be able to see you marry or have beautiful children," Santana's eyes widen as realisation hits her. "I don't deserve to see that anyway." _

_Santana suddenly scrunches her eyebrows in confusion and sniffles. She watches her father's expression change from tender to serious in a matter of seconds. He's stares her, deep into her eyes and forces the words out._

_"Santana, I'm not your biological father," He states, watching his daughter's face fall. "He was a fire fighter living in New York and couldn't handle the responsibilities that came with being a father. He was my best friend and after he left I had sworn to your mother that I would be there for her and raise you as my own," He explains, grasping for his daughter's hand while she snatches it away. _

_"Why?" She splutters, her cheeks resembling a waterfall. "Why didn't you tell me!" She yells, attempting to lift herself from the floor. Her father is about to speak but Santana raises a hand. "I got a tattoo, in memory of my..." She places a hand over her mouth. "Your name is etched on my skin permanentaly as a symbol of how much I admire and love you," She hisses. "But you're nothing but a liar!" _

_"Santana, I'm not well, I had to tell you," He croaks out. _

_Santana's eyes widen. "That's why you rebuilt the Chevy," She nods in understanding."That's why you watched the news so frequently. You weren't only wondering if I was okay you were wondering if..." She trails off unable to comprehend the thought of her real father dying on September 11th. "You raised me my whole life, but I didn't know you at all." She gives him one last glance then turns on her feet. She notices her mother by the doorway, a hand covering her mouth as she silently sobs. _

_The brunette just brushes passed her without another word. _

"Santana, I am so, so sorry," Brittany whispers in the brunette's hair.

Santana pulls back, wiping her thumbs across her own cheeks to remove the streaks of tears.

"You're the o-only good thing in m-my life Britt," She splutters, feeling an overwhelming amount of warmth coming from her girlfriends body.

It's a welcomed sensation due to what's just been revealed to her. "I know San. But you aren't thinking properly right now. He's still your dad, he has been your whole life," Santana gazes into sincere cerulean orbs. "He didn't have to raise you Santana, but he did," Brittany explains with a small shrug.

"H-he lied to me, so did my mom," Santana retorts a little harsher than intended. Brittany just pulls Santana closer to her again, wrapping her up in tender embrace until she feels Santana's breathing even.

"Have a rest San," Brittany whispers softly, pulling the brunette to her feet and walking her over to the bed. She tucks Santana under the sheets before stepping out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Lopez?" Brittany asks, entering the dining area where Santana's parents are both sitting at the table.<p>

Brittany carefully walks over, taking a seat opposite the couple. She inhales a deep breath, stares down at her fingers for a few moments then speaks.

"Santana's hurting," She begins, hesitantly gazing into two pairs of mocha orbs. "She's shocked and still processing what's been revealed." Both adults nod. "I met your daughter when I was 18 and I thought I had life figured out. I thought we would settle down comfortably and live life like any other stable couple with domesticity," She scoffs. "Your daughter and I have had our fair share of..." She pauses, thinking of the right words. "Unfortunate circumstances throughout our life. We learnt from each other, we grew up. I don't like it when I can't make her feel better, because that's what I feel like my purpose in life is to do. I just want to make her_ feel_. That's why I would like to ask you both for permission to marry Santana," Brittany says firmly.

She pauses a long while, taking in both adult's expressions. They don't look agitated or displeased. They simple seem content and satisfied in the blonde's speech. Brittany can feel her pulse rate rise, awaiting an answer of any sort.

"We would like that very much," Mr. Lopez speaks finally.

"Yes," Mrs. Lopez adds, sadness tinged beneath her confident tone. "You may."

Brittany can't help but break out into a wide grin as she sprints around the table to embrace her soon to be in-laws. The apprehension Brittany thought she saw within the adults is long gone after they return her hug.

"Thank you," Brittany whispers.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Santana decides it's best if they return to her home. Brittany embraces Mr. and Mrs. Lopez once again before heading towards the car where Santana's waiting. The brunette refused to send her parents a goodbye or her well wishes to her father, or the man she thought was her father her entire life.<p>

"C'mon," Brittany states, bouncing to the drivers side. "I finally got my license last year," She beams. Santana simply shakes her head mockingly as she sits in the passengers side.

They're halfway to Santana's apartment when she notices the blonde taking a different route. In minutes they're in an unfamiliar area with hardly any buildings around, just clear land and dirt surrounding them. Brittany slows the car and eventually turns off the engine. She stares ahead of her, her heart thumping and breaths coming out a little ragged.

"What's up Britt?" Santana asks, turning to face her girlfriend.

"Your parents told me to give you this," Brittany states quickly, pulling a large envelope from her bag.

Santana eyes her girlfriends stoic expression before reaching for the blank envelope. She notices it's already unsealed and slips her hand inside. She pulls out a wad of cash, her eyes widening as she observes how many bills she's holding.

"It's $15,000 San," Brittany states. "Your parents had that saved for you."

Santana immediately stuffs the cash back into the envelope and steps out the car. She slams the door shut, three times. Each slam causes Brittany to jump before she also steps outside. The air is cool while the sun sets in the distance. The road is clear, allowing them to wander into the middle of it. Well Santana just stands there for a few moments while Brittany kicks some pebbles under her shoes on the side of the road.

"I always wanted him to walk me down the isle someday," Santana croaks out.

"He still can," Brittany replies. When this doesnt get Santana's attention, Brittany reaches into her pocket and kneels in front of the brunette. "Santana Lopez, you always said that I changed your life. I never told you this, but you saved me and taught me about growing up and about how good it feels to love. I couldn't have asked for anyone better in my life," Brittany grins. "You're it. Will you marry me?"

Brittany unbalances a little on one knee, but maintains her composure. Santana's frozen, unmoving. She can feel the slow moving wind hit her skin and as she looks around her, everything seems a bit unreal. The mountains in the distance seem almost animated, while the trees look like they're made entirely of cardboard.

She finally looks down at the girl in front of her, the only real thing in her life. She smiles as one tear slides down her cheek. Brittany looks so full of hope. She seems so sure that everything will work out. Santana needs that in her life, she needs someone like Brittany forever bonded by the sanctity of marriage. Although they don't need some label to confirm them as a couple in society. All they need is each other and who is Santana to pass up a beautiful girl on one knee willing to give her everything.

"Yes." And then she laughs. She laughs so loudly because she's happy. Brittany stands, slips a ring on her girlfriends... fiancée's finger and laughs along with her. She wraps Santana up in her arms and lifts her off the ground. Santana doesn't seize her laughing until the sun is swallowed by the mountains in the distance.

They return to the car, locking themselves in from the outside world. It's only them and that's all they really need. Brittany drives back towards Santana's home and parks beside the curb. After the engine is turned off, they sit in silence, allowing the days occurrences to sink in. Santana rests her hand on top of Brittany's on the gear stick.

The blonde turns to face her and they lock gazes. "I adore you," Santana whispers. Brittany responds by leaning over the centre console and kissing the brunette firmly. As the kiss deepens, Santana pulls back a little, allowing Brittany to step over the middle and straddle her lap. While their tongues collide softly, Brittany fiddles with the handle on the side of the chair.

She attempts to pull it up using all her strength and when it finally gives, Santana's flung down when the chair collapses backwards. "Shit," Brittany hisses, giggling.

Santana laughs along with the blonde, before raking her fingers along Brittany's thighs, up towards her torso.

There's suddenly a faint tapping noise on the window and Santana nearly shoots up, knocking Brittany back. Luckily Santana grabs the blonde's waist preventing any injuries. Brittany remains on Santana's lap as she opens the car door.

"Oh hey Mrs. Gordon!" Santana says with a grin, gripping Brittany thighs.

"S-Santana, my god, I..." The woman looks from her neighbour to the blonde and places a hand to her chest.

"Lovely night isn't it?" Brittany suddenly speaks, mirroring Santana's cheeky expression.

The woman just shakes her head in disbelief and wanders back towards her home.

"Hey Mrs. Gordon," Santana calls out, causing the woman to turn around. "How's the gardener?" She waggles her eyebrows suggestively and the woman just grumbles something and continues walking.

"You're bad," Brittany teases, leaning down to nibble Santana's ear.

"Oh you haven't seen nothin' yet Miss. Pierce," Santana replies with a mischievous chuckle.

Brittany suddenly pulls back and bites her lip. "I want to take your name," The blonde admits.

Santana's smile fades, but not fully. She wonders at that moment how she came to be so lucky. "Well Mrs. Pierce-Lopez, I want to take your clothes off, so how about we head on inside," Santana responds, earning a smirk from Brittany. The blonde pushes of Santana and holds her hand out. Santana takes the hand, intertwines their fingers and allows Brittany to drag her inside.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One month later<strong>_

"Alright, I have contacted the caterer and the florist so that's all taken care of," Rachel announces to Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Kurt who are all surrounding a large table.

"Why don't you guys let me cook?" Sam appears from the bathroom with a grin.

"No!" Kurt exclaims, receiving giggles from his friends. "Honey I remember you trying to crack an egg," He turns to the girls. "Did not end well."

Sam just frowns and takes a seat by the dark haired boy. "Well I love weddings, have you gotten your dresses yet?"

Both Santana and Brittany look at each other with blank expressions. They then grab their keys and order everyone to follow them in their car.

Of course they knew they had to find dresses within a particular time span, but with everything else going on, it kind of slipped their minds. Brittany had opted to wear a tuxedo earlier in the wedding planning process, but since that day they had completely forgotten about it.

"I'll take Quinn and Kurt, you take Rachel and Sam?" Santana questions. Brittany nods eagerly, kisses Santana's cheek and traipses into the wedding dress store. She watches the blonde bound over to their friends cars and how Sam and Rachel link arms excitedly. Quinn and Kurt hop out of their car and enter Santana's. The brunette then drives off in search of another wedding dress shop nearby.

* * *

><p>They find one in less than 10 minutes and the realisation that this is happening kicks in finally. Santana clutches the steering wheel until her knuckles turn white. Kurt notices his friends odd behaviour and steps out of the car to open the drivers side door. Santana sends the boy a hesitant smile and he winks in return, leading her towards the entrance with Quinn not far behind.<p>

The former pink haired punk had recently dyed her hair a strawberry blonde, saying she needed a change. Rachel secretly whispered it was because she begged Quinn and the blonde is super whipped. Santana couldn't help but scoff at the fact the shorter blonde could be so whipped by such a talkative and overbearing figure.

But seeing how happy they were together when she and Brittany returned to New York confirmed that no matter how obnoxious a person can be, someone in the world is willing to dig deeper and see their softer side.

Before returning to New York however, Brittany had returned to the Lopez's home to pick up Stix who would be moving to New York with them. Mrs. Lopez was a little reluctant to see him go, claiming they had grown close while he had be staying there. Brittany didn't tell Santana, but she felt sorry for them. After all of this lost contact and finally returning home, things only got worse. Now Brittany's not sure Santana will ever speak to her parents again.

Santana enters the change rooms after Kurt helps her decide on various designs. Quinn's continues to search around the store before huffing and tapping on the brunette's cubicle door.

"Santana, I reckon go completely different from normalcy. I'm thinking a leather studded gown," Quinn states seriously. She turns her head when she hears chuckling and Kurt instantly shuts his mouth.

"I'm good Quinn," Santana laughs.

After struggling the zip the back of the dress, Santana can finally breathe. She opens the door slowly, stepping out into the open to parade around in her first choice. Kurt perks his head up from his magazine and raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Holy shit," Quinn says breathlessly, earning a frown from one of the elegantly dressed employees.

The dress, pure white, hugs Santana's waist and breasts then cascades passed her backside, flowing a metre behind her. The front bunches up just above the knee, allowing her legs to be shown off.

"Done," Kurt exclaims. "It's absolutely perfect honey."

Santana sends the boy a lopsided grin and instantly blushes. She turns to step on a small stage and faces the mirror.

* * *

><p>Brittany's facing the mirror, playing with the diamonds stitched along the chest of the gown. Rachel's been tearing up for about 10 minutes, while Sam claps his hands together and watches the blonde stunner in awe.<p>

"This is it," Brittany says breathlessly. She turns around and shrugs with an innocent smile. "What do you guys think?"

Rachel basically breaks down in response and Sam just nods eagerly. He then grabs the short brunette some tissues while Brittany returns to the change rooms. It took both of them one dress to know that it was the perfect one.

"Brittany, your dad wants you to stay in the dress, he'll be here in a minute," Sam states to the closed door. Mr. Pierce is in New York for the weekend on business, but mostly to be with his daughter while she plans her wedding. He respects Brittany's found a home here, but only wishes that she'd visit him once in a while even after she's married.

Brittany sighs and lets out a soft 'okay'. She opens the door slightly and peeks her head out. She can see her father park his car outside and enter the dress shop. Brittany can't wait until her father sees the dress, walks her down the isle, gives her away to Santana. Every negative memory of when she locked herself in her room and thought about ending her life, seemed to dissipate a soon as her father grinned her way.

"Britt?" He asks, noticing a head leaning out of the cubicle.

Brittany pulls back, lets out a shaky breath and steps out. She makes sure to twirl to give the dress a princess like effect. When she halts her movements and watches her father, she notices the man's tough exterior break.

Oli Pierce had to be tough after his wife passed, but the goofy side to his personality never disappeared completely. He had faith in his daughter ever since he found that she was capable to live on her own in such a big city. Now that she had someone to share the quaint apartment with, he could sleep a little easier.

"Britt honey, you look beautiful," He compliments her.

"Thanks dad," She murmurs shyly.

* * *

><p>Even though the month had passed relatively quickly, Santana couldn't stop thinking of her parents deceit. She wanted to see Brittany's side of it, so badly. But she couldn't get over the fact that 27 years of her life had been built up around a man who had the power to break her trust in seconds.<p>

She decided it would be best to head out for the night. She had some full boxes scattered around Brittany's apartment, which was now hers aswell. Some employees from work had given her resignation gifts, mostly consisting of chocolate. Penny had given Santana a slap on her arse on the way out which caused the brunette to wince. She continued walking, but at the elevator doors, she turned on her heels and said, "Still not interested!"

They ended up a bar lounge just a few blocks away and met up with Rachel, Kurt and Sam. Half way through the night, everyone was feeling extremely tipsy. Santana abruptly stood up and ordered Kurt outside the club for a moment.

He immediately followed and watched as Santana pulled out a cigarette. "Got this from the bouncer," She winks and lights it up.

"Santana..." Kurt says with a stern voice.

"Relax, it's my last one forever," Santana reassures him. She leans back against the wall, Kurt follows suit. They stand in silence for a while, until Santana offers the boy a drag.

"No thank you," He declines, waving the smoke away.

Santana just laughs and eyes the boy from head to toe. She admires him, but she'll never tell him that, it'll only boost his ego. He knows how talented he is and Santana respects that. Kurt followed his dream and made it somewhere, now Santana just has to land a job here and she'll be satisfied.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana says suddenly, causing the boy to face her with a confused expression.

"Sure hon," He replies with shrug.

"Will you give me away?" Kurt's face falls.

"W-what, you want me to walk you down the isle and everything?" Kurt questions.

Santana simply nods, then butts her cigarette out. "I trust you Kurt, I wouldn't want it to be anyone else," She states with a faint smile, before heading inside and leaving the boy to think it over.

* * *

><p>Santana finds her fiancée tearing the dance floor apart with her intricate moves that nobody can seem to keep up with. Santana smirks and wanders over the blonde, placing a hand on her waist and grinding along with her.<p>

Brittany panics for a moment, then relaxes at the familiar touch. She flings her hair to the side, eyeing Santana with desire before moving closer. "I want to take you right here, right now," She whispers hotly.

Santana's head flies back in response and the twitch between her legs causes her to falter her movements for a moment. "Follow me," The blonde whispers again, taking Santana's hand.

They enter the bathroom, panting and sweating profusely. Brittany enters a cubicle claiming she has to pee super bad. Santana stands in front of a sink and fixes her lipstick as she waits for the blonde to exit.

The door swings open and Brittany's still pulling up her underwear, most likely on purpose.

Santana can't help but admire her fiancées toned, endless legs. She's itching to lick every inch of them, but she remains still. Brittany lifts her head up and steps forward, halting when she meets Santana's gaze.

They'll never get bored of staring into each other's eyes so lovingly.

"Hi," She says breathlessly.

"Hi," Santana responds.

They return home that night and the most wonderful thing happens; they make love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was it :) ?<em>**


	21. Chapter 21

Santana had woken up two hours before Brittany. In this time she had done nothing but stare at her fiancée, admiring the crease in her forehead as she dreamt. She admired the light snores emitting from the blonde's nose and the hand that was clutching onto the top of the blanket.

She finds a dozen more tanned freckles upon Brittany's nose that she hadn't noticed before. She adores the way, when the blonde shifts, her nose crinkles. It's a symbol of the blonde's child like innocence she's kept all along. Santana always thought the blonde used her cute mannerisms as a way of getting what she wanted.

It's not until the blonde finally wakes up that Santana really gets to adore her. Brittany's eyes are barely open but the blue they posses glistens. The room is still only dimly lit, but there is something about Brittany's eyes that causes the room - any room - to brighten.

There is a moment. A moment in your life when you know everything is going to be fine. Not because of the extremely sunny weather, or that the trains are on time. It's because of one person that gives you hope. It's their aura, their personality, their alluring mind that affects you on an emotional, personal and physical level. You can tell that everything is going to be fine because you have them.

Brittany hasn't noticed Santana's eyes on her because they're still half squinted shut. She throws her arms up, resting her palms on the headboard as she stretches. She makes a satisfied groaning noise and relaxes soon after. Her head turns to face her fiancée and realises that the brunette has been watching her. She knows because of how awake Santana looks.

Suddenly Santana's lips curl up into a smirk. "Keep stretching, I'm enjoying the view," She says cheekily.

Brittany pinches her lips together and shakes her head in mock disgust. "Didn't you have something planned today?"

Shit. Santana abruptly pulls the blanket over her, some of it landing on Brittany's face. The blonde huffs and rolls her eyes, watching as her fiancée scurries around the room.

It's the day before their wedding and thank god it's morning because what Santana has planned needs 24 hours. She opens their closet and reaches to the top shelf, pulling down a suitcase and grabbing a few fancy dresses.

Brittany sits up and scratches her head. She really should be helping Santana but she has a great view of her arse right now.

"Britt!" Santana whips her head around. "Go shower, we leave in 30."

The blonde doesn't need to be told twice. She's super excited for the mysterious adventure Satnana has planned. She wonders what it will entail, but hopes it isn't too over the top. Just being around the brunette is good enough for her.

Brittany purposely lingers by the bathroom door, slowly pulling down her pyjama shorts. Santana glances the blonde's way only to be met with the most beautiful curvy feature she's ever seen. She feels her jaw hit the ground and pauses her packing.

Brittany turns her head and smirks at the love struck brunette. She then stands and pulls her singlet slowly over her head. She thinks she hears Santana gulp from behind her. The blonde then grabs a towel from a drawer and scampers off into the bathroom. Santana shakes her head vigorously before returning to the half empty suitcase in the midst of scattered clothes.

* * *

><p>The drive didn't feel like it lasted 3 and half hours, but it doesn't matter because the view is breath taking.<p>

"Santana we're in Skaneateles!" Brittany exclaims, thrusting open the car door and twirling around to breathe in the cool air.

"I know Britt," Santana chuckles, hopping out of the car and stepping around it to the boot. "It makes up for us not having a proper bachelorette party."

Santana knew that Brittany had a couple more weeks before she started her third year at Juilliard. So she had been planning a trip somewhere that would leave a lasting impression on the blonde forever. She knew how calming this place was, and it was exactly what they needed before their big day where they wouldn't be able to step a foot in the same room.

Santana pulled the suitcase out of the boot and shut it. She raised the handle and dragged it towards Brittany who was still admiring the atmospheric lake in the distance.

"C'mon," Santana says, taking Brittany's hand and leading her down to their cottage they're renting for the day.

"Race you!" Brittany suddenly squeals, noticing the cottage close by. Santana lets out a sound of protest but the blonde is already running off.

"Britt!" Santana whines, staring down at the large suitcase that she's been dragging across uneven terrain. She just shakes her head and jogs as quick as she can to keep up with her fiancée.

When she reaches the door of the cottage, she can hear music already blaring from inside. She opens the door and watches the blonde standing on one of the sofa's swaying her hips.

"They have a radio," Brittany says innocently when she notices Santana's glare. The brunette sighs and brings in the luggage. She leaves Brittany to dance in the lounge area while she takes their things into a bedroom.

When she returns, Brittany is rummaging through the cupboards in the kitchen which appear to be empty. Luckily there is a store nearby if they desperately need anything. Otherwise they can use the cosy restaurants close by.

Santana wanders toward the window and notices a small figure on the pier. It looks like a child from this distance and he's alone. Santana's instincts kick in as she casually walks out of the cottage and down the slight slope outside.

Getting closer, the little boy seems to be lost. Santana approaches him cautiously, bending her knees so she's at his level and a few feet away.

"Hey man," She begins, earning the boys attention. His eyes are red, most likely from crying. Seeing little kids cry breaks Santana's heart. She couldn't imagine dealing with her...

"Hi," He responds softly. Santana steps closer as the boy rubs his eyes and continues to look around him.

"Are you lost buddy?" She asks. He softly groans and shrugs his shoulders. He looks like he's about to cry again. "How about you come with me and we'll go find your parents alright?"

The boy gives Santana a weak nod and walks up to her. Santana scoops him up in her arms. The feeling of holding such a small, fragile human is somewhat comforting. She carries the boy back up the slope and into the cottage. Brittany's by the window, obviously having been watching the entire interaction. She couldn't help but smile as Santana approached the boy so nicely, like she knew exactly what she was doing.

As the pair enter, Brittany walks towards them and smiles sweetly at the little boy.

"Hey there, what's your name?" The boy shyly looks into blue eyes and frowns ever so cutely.

"Alex," He murmurs. Santana grins and hoists the boy up a little as he begins to slip from her grasp.

"Could you take him for a minute, I'm going to call the motel near by," Santana breathes, placing the little boy in Brittany's arms.

"How old are you mister?" Brittany asks in a slightly quirky southern accent.

"5," Alex responds with a slight chuckle.

"You're very cute," Brittany compliments the boy. "If I wasn't marrying that pretty lady tomorrow, I'd totally take you out," She whispers, causing another loud giggle to emit from the boys lips.

Santana looks over and squints her eyes, wondering what all the laughter was about. She brushes it off when a voice enters her ears on the other side of the line.

* * *

><p>They find Alex's parents 20 minutes later. They were a nice Italian couple who had been sharing a picnic just outside their motel. They hadn't even realised their son had wandered off but were extremely thankful to Santana for finding him and Brittany for keeping the smile on his face.<p>

"You're really good with kids," Brittany says as they sit snuggly on the sofa.

Santana sends her the faintest smile, staring off into the distance as though thinking over the blonde's words. "You made him smile," Santana responds, squeezing her fiancées thigh.

"San..."

"Hmm?"

"Are your parents coming tomorrow?" The brunette stiffens at the very simple question. But it's not so simple because of the anger Santana still feels towards them.

"No," Santana says breathlessly.

"What?" Brittany asks, growing immediately concerned.

Santana sighs and looks down at her hands. She hates how much they look like her mother's. She hates how no part of her resembles her... father. She wonders where the button nose came from, where the full, pouty lips were inherited from. It's a wonder she had never questioned her features before.

"I said no," Santana states, standing up and stripping off her shirt. "I'm going for a swim."

Brittany's left alone on the sofa to ponder Santana's words. So short, blunt. So careless, heavy.

She leaps to her feet and hurries out of the cottage. Santana's half way towards the pier and Brittany hastily runs up behind her.

"Stop," She breathes, tugging the brunette's arm but Santana snaps it away.

"Don't." Santana pauses for a moment before continuing towards her destination.

"No, you don't," Brittany retorts. "He's your father Santana, no matter what the DNA tests prove, no matter what blood you both carry, no matter how different your damn ears are. He is your father and I would kill to have someone like him give up his life to take care of me. After my mom passed it felt like my dad wasn't even around. We just kind of existed around each other for a while and it hurt," Brittany clenches her jaw. "Don't be reckless about this, he loves you and so does your mom."

Santana had slowed her steps as Brittany's words sunk in. She was fucking right. Ofcourse she was. She's watched Brittany grow into an intelligent, mature woman and she has yet to give her credit for it. Even at 18 Brittany had more brains that she did.

The weight of a loud sob causes Santana's head to sink down. Brittany notices the brunette's slouched, weak posture and approaches her carefully.

"I know it's hard," Brittany whispers. "But they need to be there, I know you want them to see you in the dress, walking down the isle."

Another sob cracks through the brunette's body and she keels over. Brittany's there to catch her and rub her back soothingly.

"I want them there, I do," Santana admits through her tears. Brittany sends her a sincere smile and takes her hand. She leads them to the sand which remains warm even as the sun hides behind a bed of clouds.

They sit side by side, shoulder to shoulder. Brittany keeps her eyes on Santana as the tear tracks down her cheeks start to become invisible.

"I love you," Brittany says, bumping the brunette's shoulder. Santana chuckles softly, bumping her back.

"I love you too," She croaks out. She feels lips against her cheek and closes her eyes. She hadn't realised how much she missed them. Santana tilts her head sideways as Brittany begins to pull away.

Their noses brush against each other's and they begin to sway lightly to no music.

"Thank you so much for today," Brittany whispers.

Santana smiles, "Are you hungry?" She feels Brittany's forehead brush against her as she shakes her head no.

"San," She murmurs.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you bring a suitcase if we're leaving tonight?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Oh," Santana laughs a little. "I just brought our nicest clothes, because I was planning to take you to dinner."

"You're sweet," Brittany cooed, her eyes staring deep into her fiancées.

"I'm losing bad ass points aren't I?" She asks with a chuckle.

Brittany grins and nods. "Since when were you even bad ass Santana?" She then leans in, meeting the brunette halfway in a soft kiss. It's in between a peck and the real thing. Sure they've shared heated make out sessions over the past few years, but the little ones they like to keep lingering.

"I can be bad ass if you want me to," Santana flirts, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'd like to see that," Brittany responds, licking her lips and leaning in again.

"Take me to bed," Santana murmurs when they break apart but remain close.

"It's only 2:00pm," Brittany replies, breathing slowly against her fiancees lips.

"Brittany," Santana states firmly. "Take me to bed," She repeats, watching as the blonde's mouth turns into an 'o' shape. She notices her neck begin to flush and purses her lips to quiet her giggling.

She isn't prepared for the blonde to lift her up in her arms, especially because she's 7 years older and feels obliged to be the one in control. But she doesn't object when Brittany carries her up the uneven hills back towards the cottage.

She kicks open the front door and the force causes it to close behind them by itself. When they reach the bedroom, Brittany sets Santana down on the bed, loving the fact that her shirt is already off. Santana's fingers play with her hair as she watches the blonde move around the room to shut the curtains.

When they meet each other's gaze again, Santana bites her lip in anxiousness. Brittany climbs onto the bed and lays beside the brunette. Santana turns over on her side so they can face each other. Brittany places her hand lightly against Santana's cheek and leans in capturing her lips. Santana's leg instinctively slides over Brittany's so that they're basically intertwined.

She begins a slow thrusting of her hips into Brittany which the blonde adores. Brittany's hand leaves Santana's cheek and retreats down to her waist. She squeezes the area roughly, causing Santana to push forward and flip on to her.

The action erupts a surge of need inside both girls. Brittany slides her tongue against Santana's, swallowing her lower lip occasionally. Santana's fingers claw into the pillow beneath the blonde's head as she fights the urge to cum right there.

Brittany cants her hips upwards meeting her fiancées centre. There's a pop as Santana pulls back, watching her bottom lip being left behind between Brittany's teeth. She gasps before trailing an endless road of kisses down Brittany's jaw, towards her chest and stopping at the waist band of her shorts.

"San," Brittany gasps, her eyes slowly falling shut as she revels in the feeling of her fiancées kisses.

"I love you so much," Santana states, looking up toward the blonde whose eyes are slowly opening again.

"I love you," She swallows hard. "Too."

Santana licks her lips and grins before pulling down the blonde's shorts. She makes sure to kiss every inch of untouched skin twice before giving Brittany what she really wants.

* * *

><p>Just after 7:00pm they arrive back home. On the ride home Brittany fell asleep in the back seat and Santana was able to do some thinking about the blonde's words by the lake. She knew she couldn't stand not being apart of such a special a day and not have the two people that raised her and stood by her through all of her tantrums and mood swings. Her father, alive or not, would be there.<p>

* * *

><p>Some time during the night Brittany had left. Santana didn't know where the hell she disappeared to but the realisation kicked in after a while.<p>

The bride can't see the bride before the wedding.

She grins at the blonde's stealthy exit throughout the night before there's a knock on the door. Quinn is leaning against the door frame with a large black bag in hand. She explains that it contains a hair dryer and curler. Her right hand holds the coat hanger holding up Santana's wedding dress.

The brunette swallows thickly before stepping aside and beginning the pre wedding festivities.

* * *

><p>Kurt honks the horn outside of Santana's apartment, impatiently awaiting his best friends appearance. Quinn and Santana had been in there for 3 hours, running into every room frantically. Santana's hair was a mess and her dress caused her ribs to be squeezed tight in her abdomen. Once an enormous amount of hairspray had caused a blur in the bathroom, both girls decided that they were done. Quinn took a few snaps of Santana in the living room before opening the door for her and leading her to the car.<p>

Kurt heard the front door slam shut and he quickly turned his head. The brunette looked flawless. Her make up was natural and hair was in gorgeous waves. Santana slowly stepped into back seat of the car and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm freaking out," Santana admits, stretching out her fingers and staring at her two friends.

"Santana you're getting married, it's okay to be a little nervous," Kurt replies, eyes on the road.

"Yeah, you've been fucking Brittany for like 3 years, it's about time," Quinn adds nonchalantly. Kurt nearly veers off the road while Santana's eyes bulge.

* * *

><p>"Brittany," Rachel calls, "Santana's parents are here with your dad."<p>

The blonde grins knowing that Oli Pierce had met with Santana's parents last week to organise a plane trip over. Brittany bounces towards the door when it suddenly opens. Oli Pierce stands in awe in the door way. Brittany blushes under her father's gaze before opening her arms. Rachel looks on at the tender embrace, tears lingering in her eyes.

"I can't believe this," Oli whispers.

"I know," Brittany murmurs, attempting to hold back her own tears. She'd hate if her make up got ruined. Rachel had perfected it only 15 minutes ago.

"I'll go seat Santana's parents," Oli says, pulling back and grinning.

"Wait," Brittany says suddenly. "Ask Robbie to stay back here."

Oli looks on confused at his daughter but smiles anyway. He then heads out of the room and repeats the blonde's words to Santana's father.

* * *

><p>"Smoke?" Quinn asks as they arrive in front of the church.<p>

"Quinn!" Kurt hisses, snatching the cigarette out of her fingers.

"What? Rachel finds it hot," The blonde shrugs.

"I'm getting married Quinn, there's no time for impressing your girlfriend, that's my job right now," Santana snaps, clinging to her dress and pacing back and forth.

"Santana?" Her head twists towards the front entrance of the church and notices her father. She can't help but sigh with relief that he made it.

"Hey," She says as they embrace. "Glad you could make it."

"I would not miss this day Mija," He smiles weakly. "Brittany wanted me to stay out here for some reason?"

Santana's lips part as if she's about to answer, but quickly shuts it. She looks back at Kurt who gives her a reassuring smile and nod. "I want you to," She clears her throat. "I want you to give me away, dad."

The man looks like he's staring at a very mythical creature. His eyes widen and the brown orbs glisten. "I would love too."

* * *

><p>Kurt was beyond ecstatic when he found out he'd be the maid of honour. He's standing in front of Santana with a bouquet in his hands. The church is full of family members from both sides. Luckily they all still look energized and not bored out of their minds as they wait for the two blondes.<p>

Santana's surprised that most of her family showed. She hadn't kept in contact with any of them but they had spoken to her before about what family means. So despite their loss of contact, they wanted to support her.

Brittany's family was a little shocked when they found out the husband Brittany would marry is actually a woman. They are however, very relaxed and accepting so it took only a few minutes for them to get over the initial shock.

Soft music hummed throughout the church as Kurt and Quinn stepped down the isle. Santana followed suit after they made it to the alter. Her dad had his arm up so she could link hers with it. The members of each family stood to their feet as the piano began playing a familiar tune. Santana and her father made their way past many smiling faces, some even winking. Santana laughed and found support in Kurt and Quinn who were grinning like children on Christmas.

Quinn had even place two fingers up to her mouth in a 'v' shape and flickered her tongue. Santana rolled her eyes at the girls inappropriate actions and continued making her way to the alter. She knew when she could finally stand still, then everything would be fine and she can breath again.

But she's so wrong.

Once her father kisses her hand and sits beside his wife, Santana turns to the entrance and finally sees Brittany.

The blonde is trying to hide her smirk as she watches Santana's smile slowly fade. She knows how the brunette must be feeling and she's happy she has that effect. She links arms with her father and his places a light kiss on the side of her head.

"Your mom is here with you Britt," He whispers.

Brittany takes a deep breath as tears sting in the corners of her eyes. She shuts them momentarily while letting out a soothing breath. As she descends down the isle, many faces are smiling and looking on in awe of her gown. She waits until she's halfway down the isle to look up at Santana. She doesn't think the brunette is even breathing.

Santana lets out slow breaths as she watches Brittany, the love of her life make her way closer. If someone was standing inches away from her, they'd be able to see that her eyes are conveying most of her emotion. Her lips are parted, but she isn't smiling. She hasn't blinked for about 40 seconds because she's afraid she'll miss a step Brittany's taking and she wants to see every one of them.

It's only several seconds later when Brittany finally makes it to the alter and is left by her father to stand beside her soon to be wife. Santana reaches for the blonde's hand and kisses each knuckle. She still doesn't blink as she gazes into blue pools. Brittany's lips curl up slightly and she moves forward to place her forehead against Santana's.

* * *

><p>"When you're in a dark place and you feel like nothing or no one will be able to save you, you lose hope," Santana squeezes Brittany's hands a little firmer. "You're my hope. You're the person that showed me things do get better. I love you with every part of me."<p>

Brittany feels her eyes burning to cry but she holds it together to return Santana's vows of love.

"I was never going anywhere. I needed people to encourage me. I needed people to tell me to actually figure myself out and what I was doing. I had my mom to do that. I lost myself when I lost her, but when I found you, I found me again. I found why I wanted to try again. I found undying love." Santana bites her lips at the blonde's words. She wishes that she could wrap her arms around Brittany forever.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, do you take Santana Marie Lopez for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" The priest questions.

Brittany tilts her head a little and grins. "I do."

"Santana Marie Lopez, do you take Brittany Susan Pierce for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" He repeats to the brunette.

Santana nods her head slightly, staring deep into the blonde's cerulean orbs. "Of course I do," She states and both girls grin impossibly wide.

Rachel pulls out two rings, passing one to each bride.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," Santana states, her gaze unwavering from Brittany's.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end," The priest repeats towards Brittany.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment," Brittany says.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss," The priest states.

A sigh of relief washes through both brides as they wrap their arms around each other and press a firm kiss against each other's lips. The crowd cheers and whistles and Brittany smiles against Santana's lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mrs. and Mrs. Pierce-Lopez."

Both women turn to their families and grin sheepishly. They intertwine their fingers and step down to the isle.

Santana zones out the noise around them. People's hands that are clapping slow down dramatically. The light from the windows brightens and Brittany's face looks almost angelic. They lock eyes as they run down the isle and Santana notices the way Brittany's smile never fades. Not one single inch. She holds her smile until they exit the church and enter an awaiting vehicle.

Once inside, Santana pulls Brittany by the waist towards her and kisses her passionately. Their tongues collide carelessly and Brittany's fingers tug at Santana's now messy hair. Once out of breath, they rest their foreheads together and stay silent.

* * *

><p>It doesn't take long to get to the reception hall. Kurt and Quinn arrive shortly after the newly weds. Then finally Rachel and Sam arrive.<p>

The night goes accordingly, both Kurt and Santana's parents making speeches. Oli Pierce is the last one to speak and his words cause a tear in everyone's eye. Brittany and Santana are called to the middle of the room, which is currently a make shift dance floor, to share their first dance.

_The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face _echoed through the room as Brittany whisked Santana into her arms. She placed both arms around her waist while Santana's arms snaked around the blonde's neck. People surrounded them and watched the newly wedded couple fall into a slow rhythm.

The couple remained inches apart so they could hold each other's gaze. Santana couldn't help but think about Brittany marrying someone other than her. She wouldn't allow it. She couldn't allow seeing the love of her life marry another. So she leans in and whispers against the blonde's mouth.

"I'm the luckiest woman in the world that you're mine."

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana are now dancing with their father's. Santana's mother can't help but tear up at the sight of her daughter acting so wonderfully with Robbie. Kurt and Sam are swaying together in the corner of the room while Quinn grinds behind Rachel whose trying hard not to blush.<p>

All up the ceremony was a success. Their night was unforgettable. And their lives together now will hold new memories and moments that they'll be able to share until the end of time.

Santana knows how lucky she is. Brittany aswell. Many people don't get to find their soul mate or mistake them for an infatuation. For Santana and Brittany they knew from the day they met, their lives would be spent together forever.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Five years later<em>**

****"Santana, please," Brittany murmurs, as the pressure of her wife's fingers enter her deeper. Brittany's hands grip the sheets beneath them as she reaches her climax. Santana bobs her head back and forth, taking tentative licks as she does so. She finally places an open mouth kiss against the blonde's throbbing clit and the moans increase, the breathing quickens and the pleasure rises.

"Far out, you can never not taste good baby," Santana says sweetly, crawling back up her wife's body carefully.

Brittany laughs a little seductively and says, "It's all for you my love."

Santana grins and brushes stray blonde hairs from Brittany's face. She captures her wife's lips and slips her tongue inside slowly. Brittany responds by flipping them over so she's on top now. They continue to caress each other's lips until Santana pulls back trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" She asks, rubbing the blonde's arms.

Brittany grins. "You worry too much."

"It's my job!" Santana retorts playfully. She then stares down at her watch and sighs. "Speaking of jobs, I'll lose mine if I don't get up."

"Okay," Brittany whines, carefully hopping off her girlfriend and tugging her off the bed aswell. They enter the living room and Brittany places a few pieces of bacon in a pan followed by two eggs.

Santana has a quick shower and joins Brittany at the breakfast table when she's done. It isn't much, but it's home. And that's all they need.

"I'll see you for dinner," Santana says, pressing her lips firmly against Brittany's. The blonde raises her hand and rubs her fingers along Santana's cheek. The brunette sends her wife a half moon smile before bending down slightly and placing a hand on Brittany's stomach.

"I'll see in three months little man," Santana adds, placing a light kiss against Brittany's shirt.

The blonde grins sheepishly before playfully pushing her wife out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Three months later<em>**

****"Babe come and watch this," Santana yells, sitting on the sofa with her feet up on the coffee table.

"Santana," Brittany replies dryly. The brunette twists her head in the direction of the voice and stands up abruptly. She walks into the bathroom and notices her wife standing by the sink. "My water just broke," Brittany deadpans.

* * *

><p>"You're a miracle Robbie Oliver," Santana cooed as she holds her baby in her arms. Brittany's resting on the recliner, clearly stressed and tired by the late night and early morning wake ups.<p>

It's 4:53am when Robbie wakes them up. It's been like this for 3 weeks and neither of them would change a thing.

They buy a husky puppy and from a young age Robbie interacts well with it.

Santana still can't grasp onto the fact she has a child, let alone with Brittany. The blonde was so good with her on her bad days when Santana would smash things. The thought of losing another child killed her emotionally. She refused to be at Brittany's side in the hospital when they found out. But Brittany ofcourse wouldn't listen to her. She knew that Santana was just anxious. She knew that their baby would be healthy and they'd be amazing parents.

So when Robbie Oliver Pierce-Lopez was finally delivered at 6:39pm on October 19th, Santana was awe struck. She stood by her wife and whispered words of encouragement during labour. It's like they fell in love all over again going through all of it.

Santana's father passed away 3 years earlier. He was there when they wed, but not there to see his grandson. Oli Pierce was over joyed when they decided to name their baby after him. Mrs. Lopez was also ecstatic her daughter got a second chance at mother hood.

Santana sat on her wife's lap by their baby's crib. Brittany had been fast asleep for half an hour after they managed to get Robbie to bed. Santana couldn't sleep however. She thought about the day she lost her child. The day she married Joe. The day she found out she was pregnant. The day she and Joe divorced.

There is a meaning for everything, she believes. But she doesn't care to find it. She's happy. She's taken care of and most of all she gets to take care of her wife and child.

If she could write a greeting card at this moment it would say, 'Luck isn't always on your side, but people disguised as angels are. Once you find them you're bound to find happiness. Once they find you, they'll teach you the most important rule; to take care of not only others but yourself aswell. Happy Anniversary.'

_**The end.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>If you guys follow my tumblr then you might have seen my post about this fic. I claimed it'd be up by thursday afternoon but I started school and everything was a bit hectic, so I apologize for the delay! If you don't follow me on tumblr and would like to ask questions about this fic or any of my fics I write in the future then type in diannavera[dot]tumblr[dot]com :)<em>**

**_Let me know what you guys think! I really, really enjoyed writing this fic and hope you all enjoyed the final chapter :) The 'five years later' was the epilogue so it won't be seperated into another chapter. I'm so happy with everyone's feedback and the overall response to this story. You're all amazing._**

**_For the people that have reviewed from the beginning, I can't thank you enough! For the new readers who snuck in a review or two a big thank you for taking the time to give me feedback! I really appreciate the alerts and favourites aswell, it's freaking insane. _**

**_Cr0wznest out!_**


End file.
